Return of the fallen king
by Herne
Summary: Sequel to Son of Morgaine. It has been two years since Harry's confrontation with Voldemort. He has been training hard, but is he ready for what's coming. An ancient force has awakened and it is more terrible than Voldemort ever was.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter ONE**_

Icy wind blew across the barren landscape. The falling snow was picked up and spread across the frozen ground, like icing spread over the top of a cake. The trees were stripped skeleton's reaching with leafless branches for the nonexistent sun. The creaking of those branches sounded like the groaning of sickly old men begging for help.

There was no bird song, no little woodland animals foraging for food. The only sign of life was the distant howling of wolves. Nevertheless, there was life on this land.

Two figures walked through the packed snow. They were bundled up against the cold. The only thing visible was their eyes. The rest of their bodies were covered in heavy cloaks and coats. It was impossible to tell whether these two were male or female. Another howl echoed across the snow. One of the figures looked at the other, their blue eyes were the same color as the sky above them.

"Are we in any danger?" The voice was soft and feminine, but betrayed no fear at the thought of being attacked by hungry wolves.

Her companion shrugged, his golden green eyes stayed fixed straight ahead. "I don't know," he said, his voice held a note of uncertainty. "I've never been to this part of Elphame before." He looked sideways at the girl walking next to him. "I don't even know if they are wolves."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you don't know if they are wolves."

"I mean I don't know if wolves are what Lord Winter keeps to guard his home."

"Great!" the girl snapped, betraying a hint of irritation. "Remind me again why we are even here?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Because," he said, repeating something he'd obviously said many times before. "Lord Winter is one of the few that may know why elven magic doesn't work on iron. According to Mum's research, it wasn't always that way. Excalibur was forged from steel, so we used to be able to enchant iron. We need to know what changed."

"If there's a winter, there must be a summer," the girl said, shivering. "Why couldn't we visit her?"

"Because Summer's home is warded. No one gets in there unless they are invited in. Besides, I thought you liked the cold?"

"I like the cold," the girl grumbled, "but this is too cold."

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it. Mum wanted me to find this information and we didn't have time to send Summer a request to visit her."

"And you don't find the fact that Winter just lets people walk up to his home a little ominous?"

"Of course I do, Daph, but what other choice do we have? Winter is one of the oldest elves left. Mum was banished from Avalon, so we don't have access to them and she's not sure how the other two courts view her."

They continued walking for several moments in silence. When Daphne next spoke, her voice was hesitant.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you ask me to come with you?"

Harry looked sideways at her, his golden green eyes gleaming in the dim light of the winter sun. "Do you regret coming? I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Daphne touched his arm with a gloved hand. "Of course not," she said, her voice betraying no emotion. "I would've just thought that this would've been more up Ariana's alley than mine."

Harry winced slightly. "No, there are reasons I didn't bring Ariana on this mission."

"Oh?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Harry said. "First, she has the heart of a phoenix. The phoenix is a creature of fire. I wouldn't want to bring her here because Winter would sense it immediately. He may view bringing someone with an affinity for fire magic to his domain as a threat."

"And the other reason?"

"Ariana is gentle. She's very knowledgeable and she can fight if she has to, but she doesn't have the heart of a fighter. She is my best friend. I wouldn't want to ask her to do something she might never forget."

Daphne raised an eyebrow, her lips twitching minutely. "But you don't mind asking me to do something I'll never forget, do you?"

Harry smiled grimly. "Daphne, you are my other best friend. I've known you for three years. I know that you could kill and cook a cat and not bat an eye."

Daphne inclined her head. "True," she said tonelessly. "I know I'm a little mad, but I'm okay with that." Her eyes narrowed imperceptibly. "That doesn't mean I'm a psychopath. To use your analogy, I would only kill and cook a cat if the situation warranted it. I'm more of a dog person, but I don't mind cats as a species and I have no desire to kill them just to be killing them."

"And that's why I want you with me," Harry said. "You can fight and do what needs to be done and it won't bother you later."

Daphne was silent for several moments. "You are my best friend; you know?" she said finally. Her voice, as usual, held no emotion; she could've been commenting on the weather.

Harry glanced at her, surprised. "I thought Ariana and Pansy would be closer to you. I mean, well…" He trailed off.

"Because they're girls?" Daphne said, her lips twitching again. "They're nice, but I've always felt closer to you. You are…" She paused looking for the right word. "You are darker than they are. Pansy and Ariana both have a light about them. They have a purity and innocence that makes it hard for me to get close to them. My attitude makes it hard for me to make friends, but you," she touched his arm gently. "You accept me and don't try to change me. You are happy with who I am; I like that. It's rare to find somebody like that."

"Thanks," Harry said softly. He grinned suddenly.

"What?" Daphne said her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. "This is the longest I've heard you talk in the three years I've known you."

Scowling, Daphne punched him in the arm. The blow was hard enough to knock him off his feet. He landed on his back on the snow, rubbing his arm, which had gone numb.

Eyes watering, he clambered to his feet. "Wow," he grunted, still rubbing his arm.

Daphne's lips twitched. "No more smart comments, alright?"

Before Harry could respond, there was a snarl from behind them. He spun around.

There was nothing there. He and Daphne peered into the falling snow, but saw nothing.

"That sounded like it came from right behind us," Daphne murmured.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, his brow furrowed. "This may not be good. Come on, let's get moving."

Turning back to face forward, they began walking again, trying to ignore the growls that sounded as if they were coming from right behind them. Harry sped up, until he was nearly running. Daphne kept pace with him easily. She stared at him. For the first time since she'd known him, she could see that he was afraid. She held out a hand, forcing them to stop.

"Harry, you know what's after us, don't you?"

"Yes," Harry said, wiping sweat off his forehead. "I thought it was only rumors. They are not that easy to control."

"What is it?" Daphne asked urgently.

Before Harry could answer, he heard a soft growl. It sounded as if it was far away, but Harry spun around. Daphne watched as his eyes widened. She turned to see what he was staring at.

The creatures loping towards them across the snow looked like something out of a nightmare. They had the bodies of large hounds, but the heads of men and women. There paws left no track in the snow and blue flames danced across their fur.

"I thought you said Winter didn't like fire magic," she said calmly.

"That isn't fire magic," Harry said. "These are The Hounds of Annwn"). They are the hounds of the Wild Hunt. Their fire is soul fire; it burns the soul, not the body."

"Incorrect, elf," a deep voice said.

Harry turned back to the hounds to see a large grizzled hound standing right in front of him. Its fur was streaked with silver. The man's face perched atop its canine body was lined with age. Long silver hair fell across his back. A single grey eye stared at Harry angrily. The other eye was a scarred ruin; the milky white orb stared sightlessly up at the sky. When this thing smiled, it revealed long pointed teeth. Seeing it had his attention, it continued.

"Soul fire normally only burns the soul, but we can make it burn the flesh to if we wish." The hound licked its lips. "Sometimes, it is nice to have a hot meal on a cold night."

The hounds behind him yipped in excitement. The old one continued. "Now then, you are trespassing on the land of our Lord. Why are you here?"

"We wish to speak to Lord Winter," Daphne said.

The hound turned to look at her. He breathed deeply, his nostrils flaring. "Human," he purred, saliva dripping from his mouth. "It has been centuries since I have tasted that flesh and you are so young. I bet you taste delightful."

Daphne drew her wand. "You'll never find out," her blue eyes narrowed.

The old hound chuckled. It was quite unnerving, sounding like a dog growling and laughing at the same time."

"Feisty," he said, smiling widely. "I always did like my food to struggle a bit. It makes it so much better when we bring them down and tear them apart."

Harry stepped in front of Daphne. "Please," he said holding up his hands. "We wish Lord Winter no harm. We just want to speak to him. Allow us to pass, and we will make sure we don't come this way again when we leave."

"No," the leader growled. "I'm afraid we can't do that. You see, it has been so long since we have tasted elven and human flesh. Had you asked for Winter's permission to be on his land, we would not be permitted to harm you, but you did not." his grin revealed those pointed teeth again. "You are fair game."

Harry's eyes began to glow. "I will not go quietly," he said coldly. "You are bound to lose some members of your pack. Can you live with that, old dog? You are their leader, are you not? Will they still follow you if you get some of their number slain?"

The old hound chuckled again. His grey eye twinkled merrily. "A good effort, but the pack knows that some may die during a hunt. They are prepared to die to defend their Lord. Can you say the same? Are you prepared to die in your attempt to complete your mission, whatever that may be?"

Realizing that diplomacy was not an option, Harry reached deep and began to draw on his magic. His hands and arms were bathed in a fierce white light. "Alright, I understand you will not be reasoned with. However, the girl is an innocent; leave her out of this."

Another hound stepped forward. This one had the face of a middle-aged woman. Her hair was the washed out grey of old rags and her ebony eyes gave off an unnatural glow. Her shaggy grey fur was matted with blood and other fluids. Her voice was harsh, as if someone had lined her throat with sandpaper. "If she were as innocent as you say, she wouldn't be helping you trespass would she?"

A tiny hound waddled forward. This one had a cherubic face with long red hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her fur was pure gold and shone in the winter sun. Her body was long and slender, almost serpent like. When she spoke, her voice was like a barking puppy learning to talk.

"She is pretty grandmother; do we have to eat her?"

The old female's tail lashed out, knocking the pup to the ground. "You are soft, just like your mother," she snarled.

"Enough!" Harry snapped. "Do what you want with me, but I will not sit here and watch a child be abused."

"Child," the old leader chuckled. "She is a child by our standards, but she is older than you and your friend combined.

Harry looked over at Daphne and saw a strange expression on her face. There was a soft expression in her eyes as she looked at the little hound. Her grip had tightened on her wand and her lips were pressed into a thin line.

"What happened to her mother?" she asked the old leader.

"She was a participant in our hunt," he growled, licking his lips. "We are not the civilized hounds of the courts. No, out here only the strong survive and the weak perish. Every once in a while, we like to test the pack, to make sure we have the best. As my mate said, the girl's mother was soft. She didn't like killing humans, so we decided that her and my son would be participants in the hunt. They failed, but oh were they delicious."

Harry breathed out slowly. "You killed your own son?"

"He was weak," the female screeched. "Looks like his daughter is following in his footsteps. If she doesn't toughen up, we'll be hunting her in a few years.

Harry saw the little hound shudder and edge away from the group. He noticed several fresh cuts and bruises marring her small body.

"Enough talk," the leader growled. "It's time to feed." With no warning, he leapt at Harry, teeth bared.

Harry threw himself backwards, narrowly avoiding the snapping mouth. Throwing up a hand, Harry unleashed a wave of wind that caught the hound and sent it flying backwards.

The old leader landed with a pained grunt a few feet away. Harry didn't have time to watch his foe as he felt teeth sink into his leg.

Looking down, he saw a black hound with the face of a teenager chewing on his leg. With a savage grunt, Harry kicked out hard. There was a loud crunch and the hound slumped to the ground, his skull caved in.

Feeling something approaching, he dove to the ground. The hound that'd tried to tackle him from behind flew over him, landing awkwardly in the snow. Before it could get back up, Daphne pointed her wand at it. "Avada Kedavra," she murmured.

A bolt of green light flew from her wand and struck the hound in the forehead. It slumped over, unmoving.

Harry saw a hound trying to sneak up on Daphne and made a twisting motion with his hands. The hound was ripped in half, blood and innards splattering the snow. Hearing a cracking sound, he turned to see the hound he'd kicked rising back to its feet.

The hound grinned. "Did you really think that would work?"

"Nope, I just needed to get you of my leg and put you down for a few moments."

The hound let out a boyish laugh. "You're not doing bad, I'll give you that, but it looks like your friend is having some trouble."

Harry turned to see Daphne backing up to avoid a hound's snapping teeth, but she was surrounded. Three more were creeping up on her from every side."

"Face it," the old leader said appearing right in front of Harry. "There are too many of us. You can't win."

Harry heard a piercing scream. He turned in that direction, only to see the little hound tear out the throat of the teen hound. Blood gushed from the wound, staining the little hounds golden fur."

The leader looked at his granddaughter in shock. "Traitor," he whispered.

The little hound glared at him, blue eyes flashing. "You said I needed to toughen up. Don't you love me anymore?"

"You were supposed to attack the trespassers," the leader snarled, "not us."

"You killed my parents," the little hound whispered, crystalline tears falling onto the snow. "I could never trust you."

Harry took this opportunity to look at Daphne. Her attackers had been torn to pieces. The bloody chunks of meat were scattered across the snow. Daphne calmly walked over to stand next to Harry. As she stopped next to him, she casually blasted a hound into bloody chunks before lowering her wand.

"Are we done yet? I'm getting bored."

Before Harry could say another word, everything went black.

Harry tried to move, but he couldn't. Something icy cold bound his arms and legs to a flat surface. Looking down, he saw chains of ice binding him to a table. He turned his head to see Daphne in the same predicament. Her eyes were open and she smiled slightly when he looked at her.

"Are you alright?" she mouthed.

"Yeah," Harry grunted, straining against the ice. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," a new voice said.

Harry turned to see an old man sitting in a rocking chair beside a roaring fire. His white hair was held back from his face with a silver clasp. It fell to his shoulders in a messy tangle. His face was heavily lined, but clean shaven. He smiled at the two of them, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. They remained as cold and dead as those of a corpse.

Harry gulped. "Lord Winter," he said.

"Yes," the old man said, bowing slightly. "Mind telling me why you invaded my home?"

Harry tested his icy bonds again. "We wanted some information."

"I see," Winter said, stroking his chin. "Why couldn't you have sent a letter?"

"We weren't sure if a bird would survive the trip. Milord, we didn't intend any offense. We merely wanted to ask you a few questions."

"And I merely wanted to be left alone," Winter growled. "Why do you think I moved to the most inhospitable part of Elphame?" He paused, looking at Harry speculatively. "Come to that, how did you get here? All the gates to this land are closed.

"My mother knew of a way."

"And who is your mother?" Winter asked.

"Morgaine Le Fay," Harry said through chattering teeth. The icy chains were beginning to creep up his limbs.

"Ah," Winter said softly. "Yes, Morgaine would know of a way. She was always resourceful when she needed to be." His grey eyes hardened. "Nevertheless, you entered my home without being invited. For that, you must be punished.

"Look," Daphne said calmly. "Are you going to kill us or not? I don't really care one way or another; I only ask because I'm getting cold."

Winter's eyes flashed. "Perhaps, I should deal with you first." With a gesture, Daphne's chains spread across her body. Within seconds, she was a frozen statue. Her eyes stared sightlessly up at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter TWO**_

Harry ground his teeth. "Fix her," he growled.

Winter regarded him with a calm expression. "Why?" he asked simply.

"What?" Harry blinked in confusion. "What do you mean why?"

"I mean why should I release her? She would make a nice addition to the landscape, don't you think? Besides, it would serve as a warning to anyone else who wanted to visit my home uninvited." He pointed a long weathered finger at Harry. "Don't think you're getting off the hook just because I froze your friend. I haven't decided what to do with you yet. Your punishment must be two fold. I will punish you for coming to my home and punish your mother for sending you here."

Harry stiffened. "Leave my mother out of this," he growled. "She's done nothing to you."

"She sent you to break into my home. That is what mortals call an invasion of privacy, is it not?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a shadow that appeared right next to Daphne's frozen self. The shadow solidified into a small four-legged figure. There was a blast of blue flame and Daphne's icy prison evaporated.

"Hmm," winter stared at the tiny hound standing next to Daphne. Before he could react, there was another flash of fire. Harry's icy chains vanished in a puff of steam.

"You little traitor," Winter said sounding amused. "Soul fire is the only thing that could've melted that ice. Tell me child, why would you betray your Lord and master?"

The little hound glared up at him, her red hair fanned out behind her as if blown by an invisible wind and her blue eyes flashed. "You didn't save my parents,' she snapped. "You allowed them to be torn apart."

Winter waved a dismissive hand. "That decision was not mine. It was a decision made by your grandparents. Since I need good guard dogs to watch my home, I had no problem with them discarding the weaker members of their species.

The little hound's eyes blazed. With an inarticulate cry of rage, she unleashed a wave a fire at her former master. The blue flames roared towards winter and stopped inches from his face.

Winter chuckled. "Make a wish," he said. Taking a deep breath, he blew on the flames. They flared before winking out. He smiled at the shocked hound. "Did you really think that would work against me? I am older than you can possibly fathom."

The little hound glared at him. She knew better than to try again. It would be pointless. Much as she hated to admit it, she was no match for him. She watched as Winter stood and approached her. She tensed, ready for whatever came.

Winter stopped right above her. "You have betrayed me," he rumbled, reaching down to stroke her hair. "Nevertheless, I am not unreasonable. We can chalk this up to you being an overemotional child. You will have to be punished of course, but I will not be too harsh with you. In a few years you may be the best of my hounds." A slight smirk twisted his pale wrinkled lips. "That is, of course, if you can avoid becoming part of the hunt yourself."

The little hound leapt backwards, away from his caressing hand. "No," she hissed, sounding more like a snake than a dog. "I will never be part of the pack again; I would rather die."

Winter calmly turned and walked back to his rocking chair. Sitting down, he regarded the hound with a blank expression. " You choose to throw my offer of mercy back in my face. Very well, if the offer is refused, it is no longer valid." He raised a hand, tendrils of ice beginning to form at the tips of his fingers.

His rocking chair flipped over throwing him to the floor. Rolling out from under the chair, he stared up at Harry standing above him.

"I see; you do have a little fight in you."

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore."

Winter rose gracefully to his feet. "Aren't you the little hero," he mocked. "Boy, do you realize how many times I've heard that over the millennia?"

"Harry didn't bother to answer. Throwing out a hand, he unleashed a bolt of lightning at the ancient elf.

Winter casually froze the lightning bolt solid with a twitch of his finger. Catching the frozen lightning, he examined it curiously.

"I thought you were trying to stop me, not give me presents."

With a grunt of irritation, Harry waved a hand. Daggers appeared out of thin air, flying at Winter's face. They too froze and fell to the ground, shattering into tiny fragments.

Winter smiled. "My turn." With a twitch of his finger, he sent Harry flying backwards, crashing into the wall.

Blinking the stars out of his eyes, Harry looked up just in time to see a bolt of green light smash into Winter's chest. Glancing over, he saw Daphne standing there, her wand drawn and pointed directly at Winter's heart. Glancing back at Winter, Harry saw him straighten, rubbing his chest.

"That hurt," he said glaring at Daphne. He clicked his fingers. Daphne's wand flew out of her hand and Winter caught it. He examined it curiously.

"I forget how weak wizards have become," he said thoughtfully. "It is so sad to see how a race declined over the centuries. With a deft flex of his wrist, Daphne's wand snapped with a loud crack.

Winter dropped the pieces of the wand to the floor and turned back to Harry, dismissing Daphne. "Now, where were we?"

"About here," Harry said as he threw a bag of white powder into Winter's face. The elf stumbled backwards, coughing and spluttering. He rubbed at his eyes frantically. Tears ran down his cheeks.

He tripped over his chair and fell flat on his back, still clawing at his face.

"Salt," Harry said smiling nastily. "I never leave home without it." He turned to Daphne. "Thanks for the distraction." He pointed a finger at Winter.

Silver chains rose from the pocket of his cloak, wrapping around Winter from neck to ankles.

Daphne's lips twitched. "You owe me a new wand," she said tonelessly.

Nodding, Harry turned back to the bound Winter. "Feel like answering some questions?"

Winter glared up at him. "You cheated," he roared. "You do not fight with honor."

"Honor is for duels. When you're fighting for your life, anything goes."

Winter flexed, straining against the chains. He smiled suddenly. "Silver," he said happily. "You should know this won't hold me for long."

Harry gestured at the chains. "I don't need them to." He pointed out the runes and sigils etched into the metal. "My mum made these. She warned me that you may not be very cooperative, so she made those chains, drawing on the power of ley lines to charge the spells. While you are bound in those chains, you must answer any question put to you by the one that bounds you. In other words, I ask and you answer."

Winter glared hatefully up at him. "When I get free, I am going to tear the flesh from your bones."

"Maybe, probably," Harry conceded, "but I think I can hold you off long enough to let my friend escape." He clapped his hands together. "Now, to business, how did the elves become vulnerable to iron?"

Winter struggled. His mouth opened and closed several times. After several seconds, he began to speak.

"A thousand years ago, the elves were the strongest magical race in existence. We had three courts: the Seelie court, also known as the light elves, the Unseelie court, also known as the dark elves, and Avalon, also called the shadow elves. The three courts lived in harmony for several centuries, but then we noticed a problem. The children of the Seelie court began to develop an allergy to iron. Its very presence weakened them, and its touch burned them severely. My parents and I investigated. We found the cause. The Seelie court had always been concerned with the purity of their blood. Over a few hundred years, they had taken their blood purity to the next level. They were marrying brothers to sisters and fathers to daughters. These incestuous unions had mutated their genetics producing this allergy to iron.

We had to hide it. It was the only way."

"What did you do?" Harry said, his eyes glowing.

"I am an elf," Winter said. "My parents and I performed a blood spell. It made our entire race including us, unable to enchant iron. If we were bound in iron chains, we were helpless to escape."

Daphne frowned fiercely. "How could you cast a spell to affect an entire race? You don't have that much power. Even if your parents helped, there's no way you could cast a spell to effect all elves."

"You have no idea how complicated the spell was. You are correct that I didn't have the power alone, but my parents were Alberich and Mab the King and Queen of Elphame. With their power combined with my own, we were able to cast the spell."

"If it's a spell, there must be a way to break it," Harry said beginning to pace.

"It was a triumvirate spell. As long as one of the three casters remained alive, the spell would remain in place."

Harry leaned close, fire flickering at his fingertips. "You cast a spell to protect an incestuous court. Did you even make them stop screwing family members?"

The silver chains binding Winter's limbs had begun to glow. "I guess you could look at it that way," he growled. The runes and sigils etched into the chains began to fade. "Why would we interfere? Each court has the right to govern themselves as they see fit."

"Not when that courts decisions hurt an entire species," Daphne said coldly.

Winter straightened in the chains. "I've answered your questions and suffered your scorn long enough. Now you shall pay for binding me."

The runes etched into the chains flared one last time before vanishing completely. A blast of icy wind knocked Harry and Daphne off their feet. There was a cracking sound and a tinkling as of broken glass. By the time they had climbed back to their feet, Winter was free. He nudged the chains with the toe of his boot.

"Fantastic spell work," he murmured, kicking the chains aside. "I'll have to go and see your mother after I deal with you. I can't allow anyone with the strength to bind me to live."

Harry took a step forward. "Stay away from her; she's suffered enough."

Winter stepped towards him and glared down at him menacingly. With a wave of his hand, Harry was thrown across the room. He slammed into the wall behind him with a grunt and he tried to move, but Winter kept him pinned to the wall. Daphne tried to rush him, but she found herself pinned next to Harry.

"I went too easy on you," Winter said conversationally. "I should have snuffed you out when you first entered my home, but I was curious."

Winter's mental hold tightened. Harry could hear his bones creaking at the strain being put on them. It was getting hard to breathe. He gasped, straining to take in air. Darkness encroached on the edges of his vision. A look at Daphne showed she was turning blue.

"I could crush you to death," Winter said matter-of-factly, "but I think you deserve to suffer for daring to bind me."

Harry watched as Winter drew a spear from behind his back. The shaft appeared to be made from roan wood. Strange runes were carved the length of the shaft. They looked almost serpentine and appeared to be moving."

"This is my personal weapon," Winter explained. "You see, if you are stabbed in the heart with this, then you die quickly. He raised the spear, showing them the razor sharp silver tip. "If the wound is anywhere else," he trailed off. "Well, then you die slow. Your body will freeze from the inside out." He stepped closer to them, his grey eyes sparkling happily. "Who wants to go first?"

Harry strained against Winter's hold, but with no result. Seeing his struggles, Winter turned towards him. "Oh good," he said, "A volunteer. I think I'll put this in your leg. You shall live long enough to realize the folly of crossing me."

He raised the spear above his head, took careful aim, and screamed in shock and pain, dropping the spear. Harry felt Winter's hold slacken and gave an enormous jerk. To his surprise, he came free from the wall. He fell to his knees, panting heavily.

Looking over at Winter, he saw him hunched over, clutching his leg. Harry could see that his pants were torn and stained red. Looking to the right, he saw the tiny hound backing away, her mouth stained with blood.

"Thanks," he called.

The hound nodded, staring at Winter fearfully.

"You," Winter snarled, straightening up. "You traitorous little bitch. You are going to pay for that. The wild hunt is too good for you. Yes, I am going to rip you apart myself."

He leapt at the hound, but Harry threw out a hand, knocking him backwards. Winter leapt to his feet and whirled, pointing a long finger at Harry. "So you want to go first," he roared. "Fine, I will oblige you."

Harry felt power gathering in the air and dove to the ground. There was a loud 'crunch.' Looking up, he saw that Winter had blasted a hole in the back wall of his cabin. Snow blew in through the hole. Within seconds, the floor was covered in a white powder.

"That's not natural,' Harry called to Daphne as he rolled away from the hole.

"You think?" Daphne called dryly.

Looking down at the floor, Harry noticed the broken pieces of Daphne's wand. Grabbing the piece with the point on it, he lunged, plunging the broken bit of wood into the bite wound on Winter's calf.

Winter grunted in pain, and kicked out. Harry felt his nose break as Winter's foot connected solidly with his face. He sprawled on the floor, trying to blink the stars out of his eyes. Turning his head, he spat out a mouthful of blood. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Daphne lunging at Winter from behind. He blinked. She had no weapons. What was she playing at?

Daphne came in low, grabbing Winter around the knees and taking them both to the ground. Winter struck out with a fist, aiming for Daphne's face.

Daphne leaned back, avoiding the punch. She waved a hand, conjuring a ball of fire and hurling it into Winter's face.

Winter brushed the flames off his face and sneered at Daphne. "Little witch, your magic can't hurt me." He backhanded her in the face, splitting her lip, and sending her tumbling backwards.

"But mine does," Harry said, and with a flick of his fingers, Winter's long hair burst into flames.

Winter howled like a wounded animal as the smell of scorched hair and burning flesh filled the cabin. He whirled around, nearly hitting Daphne in the face with his flaming hair. A sudden shower of snow fell from the ceiling dousing the flames. Leaping to his feet, he ran at Harry, hands outstretched.

Harry tried to dodge, but Winter was moving too fast. Winter's foot hooked neatly behind Harry's leg and Winter's hands clamped tightly round his throat.

"I'm not going to use magic," he hissed in Harry's face. "I think I'm going to choke the life out of you."

Harry struggled against Winter's grip and he felt his consciousness fading. He struck out blindly, his fist connecting with Winters nose. There was a crunch and Winter howled in pain. His grip slackened slightly and Harry rolled away.

Scrambling to his knees, he looked up just in time for Winter's fist to connect with his jaw. His eyes rolled back and he slumped to the floor.

Winter stood over Harry, breathing heavily. "Good," he said wiping blood from his face, but not good enough." He raised a hand. Wind whirled in his palm. In the center of this mini tornado, tiny razor sharp shards of ice spun rapidly. "I'm going to cut you to pieces," Winter said to Harry's unmoving form.

Daphne watched as Winter raised his hand. She readied herself for an attack. She didn't know what she could do against something this powerful, but she was not going to let her friend die. She looked around the floor, searching for something she could use as a weapon. Her eyes lit on Winter's spear, lying forgotten in a corner. She lunged for the spear just as Winter brought his hand down towards Harry.

Harry opened his eyes a crack and saw Winter lowering his hand towards his face. He waited until the last moment then he kicked upward with all his strength. There was a meaty thud as his feet connected with Winter's nuts.

Winter's eyes went wide and he hunched over, his hands instinctively going to his groin. Thus he didn't see Daphne rear up behind him and plunge his own spear into his back.

Winter stiffened. Slowly, he turned to face Daphne. Reaching over his shoulder, he jerked the spear out of his back. The spear came free with a wet sucking sound. Blood poured from the wound unheeded. "Did you really think that would work?" Winter wiped his blood off on his pants as he spoke.

Daphne shrugged. "Worth a shot."

"Let's see how you like it," Winter said stepping towards her.

There was a blast of fire. Winter stumbled back, barely avoiding the flames. "I think not," a woman's voice said firmly. "I will not allow any harm to come to these children."

Winter looked up and glared at the newcomer. "Summer, how dare you trespass on my land?"

The woman brushed a strand of golden hair out of her face. Her eyes, the color of burning leaves, were fixed on Winter's face. "Now," she said mockingly. "Is that any way to talk to your sister?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter THREE**_

Winter looked at the statuesque woman before him and scowled. "Sister," he said icily. "You are looking well."

"And you are looking old,' Summer returned, "but I suppose such powerful magic was bound to take its toll." She wagged a finger at him as if he were a naughty child. "There is a reason that kind of magic is forbidden, you know?"

Winter said nothing, merely continuing to glare at her. He hadn't seen her for centuries and here she was chastising him. Who was she to judge him? He'd done what was best for all the elves. He said as much and Summer laughed derisively.

"Did what was best, have you?" she queried. "Do you know that I spoke to mother and father before they passed? They showed remorse over their actions. They wished they'd destroyed the Seelie instead of cursing the entirety of the elven people."

Winter's lip curled. "They lost sight of the big picture."

"And what big picture is that?"

"Don't you understand? Elven blood must remain pure. If we breed with other magical races, we risk weakening our bloodlines."

"You are wrong," Summer said gently, as if she were telling Winter he'd made a mistake on a math problem. "While I will agree that there are some races elves should not breed with such as trolls and centaurs, we have to introduce new blood into the lines or we will die out. The Unseelie understands this, Avalon understands this, and it is only the Seelie that are so focused on blood purity that they are killing themselves to protect their precious bloodlines."

Winter stared at his sister. He didn't bother responding to her words; she would never understand. With a thought, his spear appeared in his hand. He looked deep into his sister's brown eyes. "Is this your final word on this matter?"

Summer's gaze didn't waver. A single tear ran down her face. She saw naught but madness and fanaticism shining in those grey depths. Reaching behind her, she drew a sword out of thin air. The silver blade shone unnaturally bright in the Winter sunlight shining through the whole in the cabin wall. "We are never going to agree on this, but must we fight? You are the last family I have left. I do not wish to kill you."

Winter chuckled, but the sound held no humor in it. "You assume that you will be the one to end my life. Have you forgotten this is my home, my seat of power? You are weaker here. You can't draw on the strength of your own land to aid you in this fight."

"You are right," Summer said. "You may kill me, but either way, your curse on our people will be broken."

Winter looked at her startled. "You can't be serious. Not even death's magic can break that spell."

"Perhaps, not when it was at full strength, but it has weakened with the deaths of our parents. You are the only one that keeps the spell alive and it is draining your life force to do so."

Winter didn't answer with words. Instead, he lunged, aiming his spear for Summers midsection.

Summer blocked the spear with her sword. There was a clang when the tip of the spear met the blade of Summer's sword. Arcane energy blazed up from the point of contact. Summer leapt back, her sword held out in front of her at waist height.

Winter swung the butt of his spear at Summer's head, but again, she blocked the swing with her sword. The two combatants danced back and forth, neither able to reach the other. At last, Summer managed to get inside Winter's guard and the tip of her sword scored a shallow cut on Winter's cheek.

Winter leapt back, clapping a hand to his face. Red steam issued from the Wound and beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. "First blood,' he panted. "You're good." The red steam slowly turned to blood, "but not good enough."

Drawing back his arm, Winter hurled his spear at Summer's head. The spear flew through the air, heading straight for Summer's forehead.

Summer leaned back, catching the spear by the shaft just before it could strike her. While she was distracted, Winter ran towards her, tackling her to the ground. Her sword flew out of her hand as she landed flat on her back. Winter landed on top of her, his hands wrapping tightly round her throat.

"I never thought it'd be this easy," he panted, "but then again, you were never much of a fighter, were you?" Pinning her with his knees, Winter seized his spear from the ground. Raising it high above his head, he brought it down towards Summer's chest.

Summer jerked her feet upward, throwing Winter over her head. He landed face first on the floor with a grunt. She rose gracefully and calmly retrieved her sword from where it had fallen. Turning, she faced Winter, who was just clambering to his feet.

"You always did underestimate your opponents, and overestimate your own ability."

Winter snarled and lunged at her. Summer delivered a roundhouse kick that sent Winter flying back into the wall of his cabin. He rose slowly, shaking his head.

"You're good," he slurred, "but not good enough." With a gesture, Summer was incased in a block of ice that outlined her entire body.

Summer had just enough time to drop her sword before the ice covered her. She struggled to free herself, but this was Winter's domain and her power was severely limited here."

Smirking, Winter walked towards her. His spear reappeared in his hand. "I guess I am the better fighter after all, eh sister?" He raised the spear, preparing to shatter Summer's frozen body.

Harry had watched the conversation between Winter and Summer. It appeared that both had forgotten that he and Daphne were there. Unnoticed by Winter, Harry dived to the ground and grabbed Summer's sword. The wooden hilt of the sword felt warm in his hand, a surge of power flowed up his arm and he heard birdsong and running water inside his head. Pushing these sounds away, he looked up just in time to see Winter bringing his spear down towards Summer's head. "Hey," Harry called.

Winter turned to face him. His eyes widened as he saw Summer's sword in his hand. Harry grinned. "I don't think you'll be healing this time." Raising the sword, he plunged the glowing blade into Winter's chest.

Winter tried to dodge, but it was no good. He felt fire explode in his chest as his sister's sword went through his heart. He looked up at the boy still gripping the hilt of the sword and began to laugh. "Congratulations," he chortled, blood spilling from between his lips. "You've broken the curse, but you have no idea what else you've done."

Winter's laughter turned to a scream of agony as fire blazed in his eye sockets. The smell of burning flesh filled the cabin. He fell to the ground, writhing and clawing at his skin as if he could scratch the fire out. His body shriveled and shrunk in on itself. Within a moment, Winter's screams stopped and he lay still.

The ice surrounding Summer vanished as if it'd never been there. "DOWN!" she screamed, throwing herself flat on the floor.

Harry dove to the floor. Looking over, he saw Daphne doing the same. An arctic wind blew through the cabin. When the wind died away, Harry raised his head from the floor. He saw Summer extending a hand to help him up.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded shakily. "What was that?"

Summer didn't answer. She stared down at Winter's corpse. Taking hold of her sword, she pulled it out of Winter's chest. The blade came free of Winter's body with sickening ease. Steam and the smell of cooked meat wafted from the wound. Harry, Summer, and Daphne all grimaced. The tiny hound, that until now had remained unnoticed, walked up to Winter's body and sniffed at it curiously. They could all hear the growl of her stomach.

"No," Daphne and Harry said at the same time.

The hound looked up at them, her blue eyes pleading. "He was an arsehole and I'm hungry."

"Just because someone's an arsehole, does not give you the right to eat their body when they die," Harry explained patiently."

The tiny hound turned away from him and walked off into a corner, pouting. Ignoring her for the moment, Harry turned to Summer.

"I'm sorry about your brother."

"He wasn't my brother anymore," Summer said sadly. "He hadn't been for a long time."

"So that's it?" Harry asked. "The spell is broken? Elves can create magical weapons from iron again?"

Summer nodded. "They'll have to learn how, but your magic will no longer be useless against iron." She held up a hand. "I will warn you that there are some runes that can nullify magic, so be careful and be aware that it was no coincidence that the Seelie developed an allergic reaction to iron."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Iron will not burn your flesh and your magic can now affect it. However, you can still be hurt by iron weapons. Wounds inflicted with iron will take longer to heal. If you get stabbed in the heart or head with iron, you're doomed. Lastly, I would recommend you do not get bound in iron chains. Other than that, you'll heal from any other wound, given enough time."

"Thank you for telling us, milady," Harry said bowing.

Daphne scowled. "That's good and all, but what did Winter mean about having no idea what else we've done?"

Summer looked away. "Go home and talk to your Mother. I'll investigate and let you know if I find anything." Without another word, Summer vanished.

Harry turned to Daphne. "You saved my life, thank you."

Daphne's eyes sparkled. "You are welcome. Now come on, let's get home."

Morgaine glared down at Dumbledore's blackened remains. "I still don't know about this."

Merlin grunted, as he climbed out of the pit. "It had to be done. I've drawn the relevant memories out of my mind so he'll be up to date."

"But resurrecting him? Is that necessary? Have you forgotten that he was planning to kill my son and I?"

"It's not resurrection," Merlin said patiently as he pulled a portrait out of his pocket and enlarged it. Dumbledore's image sat slumped in an armchair, eyes closed. Merlin ran a long finger down the frame. "We're going to copy the image of Dumbledore into the homunculus we're creating."

Morgaine rolled her eyes. "The last time I tried this it didn't end to well remember? Camille betrayed me and aided Morgaus and I got blamed for it."

"You were transplanting a soul. This is different. We're not transplanting a soul; we're transplanting an imprint."

"Remind me why I should help you?"

"Because I helped you when you were in Azkaban," Merlin said, staring straight into her eyes. "You owe me and your debt is a magical debt. Help me now, and you are free." His tone softened. "You sensed the same surge of dark magic I did. Please help me do this, so I can investigate its source.

Morgaine scowled, sometimes it sucked being an elf. He was right; she did owe him, for saving Harry, if for nothing else. This did not mean she wasn't going to try and change his mind though. "How do you know there's not a soul in there? Dumbledore wasn't exactly stupid. If he wanted to preserve his life in the portrait, he could. Come to that, how exactly do you plan to control him? I mean, you've had me make this homunculus just as powerful as the original. It has the portraits memories up to the point he died. We have to put some kind of failsafe in place."

Merlin gestured at the pile of earth next to the pit. He pointed out tiny runes carved into the soft dirt. "Those runes are control runes. Aberforth's blood is needed to activate the homunculus and we're adding our blood to the mix. These runes will insure that he can't take any action against us. Hell, the way I've inscribed them, he won't even consider harming us."

Morgaine brushed a strand of red hair out of her face. "Alright, I still don't like it, but I'll help you."

Merlin stepped back and watched as Morgaine threw Dumbledore's corpse into the pit. She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Have I told you how creepy it is that you kept Dumbledore's body? Not only kept it, but put it under a preservation spell?"

"I thought we might need it," Merlin said with a shrug.

Grimacing, Morgaine turned back to the pit. With a gesture, she set the body on fire. They watched in silence as the body was reduced to ashes. Morgaine levitated the ashes out of the pit and with a stirring motion, mixed them with the pile of earth.

"You're sure this'll work?" Merlin drew a stoppered vile out of his pocket. Blood swirled inside as he shook it gently. "This is not Albus's blood, it's Aberforth's. How do we avoid creating a clone of him with Dumbledore's memories?"

Morgaine grinned. "I love being able to teach you something for a change; I anticipated that problem." She pointed to another set of runes near the foot of the mound of earth. "Since we are using a portrait, the homunculus will take on the form of the portrait. The blood is merely used to give our creation life."

Merlin shrugged. "You know more about this than I do; I've only studied this type of magic. You've actually performed it."

Morgaine didn't answer. She sat the portrait up at the head of the mound. She gazed at the image for several seconds before stepping away. She took the vile of blood from Morgaine and tipped the contents over the mount. "Ready?" she asked.

Merlin nodded. "Go for it."

Morgaine raised her right hand to the sky and began to chant in an ancient language. As she spoke, the runes etched into the earth began to glow. The glow spread to the portrait, bathing it in a blood red light. There was a crackling sound and the smell of burning wood. When the light cleared, the portrait was gone; all that was left was a blackened frame.

Where the mound had been was a young man with long auburn hair and a long auburn beard. His eyes slowly opened, revealing startlingly blue orbs. He sat up slowly and looked around. His brow creased, a look of confusion spreading across his face.

"What…" he began. Merlin pointed a finger at him. A red light burst from the tip, and the young man slumped, unconscious. He looked at Morgaine.

"Did you know this would happen?"

Morgaine shook her head. "No, but I've only done this once before. There is no expert for this kind of magic. What do we do?"

Merlin waved his hand. Dumbledore's hair and beard turned silver. His face and hands became heavily wrinkled. "They're only cosmetic changes, but it's the best we can do. Come on, we need to get him back to his office."

Merlin lifted the unconscious Dumbledore and vanished. Morgaine looked around the graveyard. She let out a slow breath.

"I hope you know what you're doing Merlin," she muttered. "I have a really bad feeling about this." She faded from the graveyard.

Bellatrix looked down at her small baby bump. The guards hadn't noticed anything yet, but they would if things kept up. She heard the iron gate clatter. A tray of food and water was pushed into her cell. The guard stared at her, licking his lips as he shut the hatch. Bellatrix grimaced at the gruel on her plate. She sat down and scarfed it down as fast as she could. She hated it, but she needed her strength for what was coming; she had a long way to travel. Finishing the water that came with the gruel, she waited for the guard to take the tray away. Once he'd done so, Bellatrix slipped over to the slit in the wall that served as a window. Her body began to shrink. In seconds, Bellatrix was gone. In her place, a red and black dragonfly fluttered near the slit. With one last look at her cell, the dragonfly flew through the slit and out of Azkaban.

"Are you two insane?" Harry stared at his mother and Merlin in shock.

"Probably," Morgaine said calmly.

"Why?" Harry spluttered. "Why in the hell would you two resurrect the one man that not only knows our secret, but wants us dead?"

Puck nodded, frowning fiercely at Merlin. Somehow, he knew this was his fault. "I have to agree with Harry on this one. This seems like a very bad idea. This has the potential to come back and take a big chunk out of our collective arse."

"We have protections in place," Merlin began.

Puck held up a hand to stop him. "I understand that. Look, even if this isn't the real Dumbledore, it still thinks like Dumbledore, it still acts like Dumbledore, and you have given it the same amount of power as Dumbledore. Don't get me wrong, I understand your desire to be free of the duties of headmaster, but why not retire. Dumbledore could retire and go traveling."

"That would draw too much attention," Merlin explained slowly. It was clear from his narrowed eyes and creased brow that he didn't like where this conversation had gone. "By doing this, I am able to slip away and investigate the surge of dark magic I sensed without anyone being the wiser."

"That's another thing," Harry interrupted. "Why are we just hearing about this dark magic now?"

Merlin said nothing. He'd been planning to tell them, but he never found the right time. He had wanted to find out exactly what he sensed before saying anything. If only he hadn't needed Morgaine's help creating the homunculus, but there was no reason to cry over spilt milk now."

Puck rubbed his temples. This was the problem with Merlin. Because of his power, he tended to make things a lot more complicated than they needed to be. "Tell me, I imagine that you thought you had everything with King Arthur under control to. How well did that work out?"

"Enough!" Merlin growled. "I know what I'm doing; you need to trust me."

"See, ordinarily I would," Puck explained in a falsely cheerful tone, "but this is my son's and daughter's life at stake; I will not allow them to be placed in danger." He turned to Morgaine. "I can't believe you went along with this; he locked you in Azkaban for heaven's sake."

Morgaine flinched. "I wouldn't have gone along with this unless I thought I could keep an eye on things. I managed to convince Flitwick to retire and I've taken his place as the charms teacher; I'm not leaving Harry and Ariana alone to deal with this."

Puck rubbed his forehead. "I don't like this at all, but so long as you are there, I'll go along with it." He glared at Merlin. "If anything happens to them, I will hold you personally responsible, are we clear?"

Merlin nodded stiffly. "Crystal," he grumbled. He turned to Harry. "What have you found out about the elves vulnerability to iron?"

Harry and Daphne quickly explained everything that'd happened in Winter's cabin. When they had finished, Morgaine looked pensive.

"So," Merlin said thoughtfully. "You can now enchant iron, but you can still be hurt or even killed by iron. I wonder what she meant about not getting bound in iron chains. If your magic can now work on iron; I don't see what the problem would be."

"Winter's death coincides with the surge of power we sensed. I don't like the implication that we have no idea what we've done."

"Summer did say she'd keep us posted?" Harry said.

Morgaine stood. "I'll do some digging in the books I have, maybe there's something in there that can give us a clue as to what's going on. She glanced at Merlin, opening her mouth to ask a question. She froze when she saw his expression.

Merlin stared down at the table, his lips pressed into a thin line. All the color had drained out of his face and his hands were shaking slightly.

"Merlin?" Morgaine asked. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Merlin croaked. "I'll investigate as well and let you know what I find." Before they could ask any more questions, Merlin was gone, air rushing in to fill the space he'd occupied.

Harry glanced around the room. "Do you get the feeling he's not telling us everything?"

In the distance, high pitch screams could be heard. Giving her eyes time to adjust Summer stared around her. Ashes fell continuously from the sky. The ground was as hard as stone. Fires could be seen in the distance, their flames the only source of light in the darkness. The fire's seemed to be where the screams were coming from. Undaunted, Summer began walking.

She kept her eyes fixed straight ahead; she hated this place. It was a place of hopelessness and horror. While there was life, it was a miserable existence. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see skeletal trees with blood running down their blackened bark. Leafless branches reached towards the sky. Instead of leaves, the branches ended in clawed fingers. As she passed, the trees whispered to her in deep threatening voices.

"You don't belong here."

"Come closer, come closer, and I'll rip the flesh from your bones."

"Bitch queen of Summer, here at last. Why don't you sit down and stay a while?"

Summer ignored it all. Passing the trees, she saw what she'd come for, straight ahead. It gleamed dully in the light of the distant fires. Its surface was covered in ash and blood. Summer stopped before the object and examined it closely.

She was standing in front of an iron box. The iron had been etched with row upon row of runes and sigils. The symbols of power covered the box from top to bottom. A door had been set into the front of the box and there were three locks upon the door.

They were heavy brass locks, covered in the same runes that decorated the box. Summer frowned as she looked at the locks.

The first two looked normal enough, save for the fact they had no key hole. It appeared that once these locks were shut, there was no way of getting them open again. Nevertheless, one of them was open.

The third lock swung back and forth from its hasp. Summer leaned close, examining the lock. The runes that had been burned into it were gone. It was just a smooth hunk of metal. Leaning back, she looked up at a dried up corpse nailed to the door.

"I know you can hear me," she said. "I guess you are really happy about this, aren't you?"

The corpse raised its head, revealing it's face. Even knowing what to expect, Summer still took a step back.

The corpse had no hair. Where there should've been hair, a dirty skull showed through the torn skin. The face was a mess of bloody meat. The lips and cheeks were naught but ragged strips of skin hanging loosely from the skull. It was impossible to tell whether the person had been male or female. Suddenly, yellow flames erupted in the corpse's eye sockets. The lower jaw dropped open almost to its chest and it spoke. The voice coming out of its mouth was a scratchy whisper, but Summer had no trouble hearing it.

"What's the matter? Aren't you proud of your work, sister?"

Summer shuddered. "I take no pleasure in any of this, brother. I suppose you are aware that one of the locks on your prison is broken. I want you to know that I will never allow you to go free."

A raspy chuckle came from the ruined mouth. "That is brave words. Tell me sister, do you think this chunk of meat was my only servant? I have more. One lock is open and there are only two more to go."

Summer said nothing. She was willing to let him talk. After all, it'd been nearly a thousand years since he'd had anyone to talk to.

I felt Winter's death," he continued. "I am sorry for that."

Summer snorted. "I bet."

"I suppose you think I would be angry at what you have done to me?" the voice asked. "I am not. I realize why you did what you did; you didn't understand me. Rest easy in the knowledge that I forgive you for your crimes against me sister. I will discover who killed our brother, and when I do, they will pay."

The yellow flames in the corpse's eye sockets died out. Summer turned away from the box and made her way back to the portal she'd entered through. She couldn't let him escape. If he did, there would be no way to seal him up again. It was clear now that the runes faded with each lock broken. It would be fair to assume that if all three locks were open, all the runes on his prison would fail. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen. Whatever it took, Gwyn App Nudd would not be allowed to walk free again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter FOUR**_

Ariana blinked. She looked around the lush garden. Roses, Lilies, and various vegetables grew from the moist earth. The air carried the scent of rain, freshly cut grass, and smoke. She frowned. Glancing over her shoulder, she nodded in recognition. A small cottage was behind her. It had been over a hundred years, but she would recognize her home anywhere.

She breathed deeply, smelling the air. The smell of smoke was coming from the south. She turned and began walking in that direction. After walking for a few moments, she realized that the garden was far bigger than it had been in reality. What was this place? She pinched herself hard. It hurt and it left a bruise. That would imply that she wasn't dreaming, but the last thing she remembered was going to bed. She stopped in front of a large oak. This tree hadn't been there before either. She looked up at the branches high above her. Something was off about this tree.

It looked like an oak, but the colors were all wrong. The leaves were a sickly looking red instead of the usual purple or deep brown. The acorns hanging from the tree were strangely bloated. Leaning close, Ariana could see that they appeared to be pulsing slightly. The bark was cracked, scaly looking, and appeared to be oozing a reddish green ichor. Whatever this tree was, it wasn't native to England or anywhere on earth.

"Ariana?" a voice said from behind her.

Ariana turned to see Merlin standing there. "Merlin," she said sounding relieved. "What is this place?"

Frowning, Merlin stepped up beside her and looked at the tree fixedly. He took her arm. "Come on, we need to get out of here, now."

Ariana let him pull her back from the tree. Was it her imagination, or did Merlin sound afraid. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain once you've woken up," Merlin said distractedly. "Right now, I need to get you to safety."

Ariana's heart began to race. Her mouth was suddenly very dry. It was no mistake. Merlin was definitely afraid, but what could scare Merlin? She was jerked from her thoughts when she heard a scream from behind her.

"Ariana," the voice shrieked. "Please help me."

Ariana started to turn her head. That voice sounded familiar. Merlin jerked her arm.

"No," he hissed. "Don't look back. Whatever you hear, it's not real."

Ariana stared straight ahead. Merlin was almost running now, forcing Ariana to jog to keep up. The voice screamed again.

"Ariana, please help me. It hurts so much."

Ariana suddenly felt as if a bucket of ice water had been splashed in her face. How could she have forgotten? Of course she knew that voice. "Mum," she whispered. Ignoring Merlin's tugging on her arm; she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

Merlin had to tighten his grip to prevent her from pulling free. "Let me go," Ariana screamed. "I have to help her."

"It's not real," Merlin said harshly. "It's an illusion."

Ariana still struggled to get free. "She's burning," she snapped. "I need to save her."

Behind her, lashed to the strange oak Kendra Dumbledore was being burned alive. Her pale skin was cracked and blistered. She reached out to Ariana, her charred and blackened fingers oozing a clear fluid. "Please," she sobbed. "Help me."

To her horror, Ariana saw that even her Mother's tongue was burning. The flames had caused the muscle to swell and crack. She could feel tears running down her face. "Mother," she whimpered. Strong arms wrapped around her. She felt herself being lifted and cradled against a hard muscular chest.

"It's not real," Merlin's voice rumbled in her ears. "It is an illusion." Pressing Ariana's head into his shoulder, he turned to face the burning image of Ariana's Mother.

"Leave her out of this, demon," he growled, his voice filled with barely contained rage. "She is innocent. If you want to play games, why not pick on someone your own size."

The image of Kendra Dumbledore laughed. It wavered, as if they were looking at it through a heat haze, and then was gone. In its place, was a tall handsome man.

His blond hair hung to his shoulders held back from his face with a simple leather band. His skin was a bronze color, as if he spent a lot of time outdoors. He wore a leather tunic and leather pants. His feet were adorned by thigh high leather boots tipped with steel spurs. A long knife hung on his right hip in a simple leather sheath. He smiled at Merlin, revealing perfect white teeth. His yellow eyes glowed unnaturally in the sunlight. He stepped away from the oak and began walking towards them, his smile still firmly in place.

"Pick on someone my own size?" he said, sounding amused. He tilted his head. "Funny, I don't see anyone like that here." He stopped walking a foot away from Merlin and looked him in the eye.

Merlin met his gaze unflinchingly. After a moment, the man broke contact. He shook his head, looking disappointed.

"You fear me. There is no doubt of that, but your fear is not for yourself, but for those you care about." He tsked disapprovingly. "Do you really think me such a monster?"

"You just tormented this girl with an image of her dead mother burning alive," Merlin said his voice as cold as ice. "That seems pretty monstrous to me."

The man waved a hand dismissively. "That was just to get her attention. Her Mother is perfectly safe. You know very well that I can't touch souls that have already passed beyond the veil."

Ariana drew away from Merlin's shoulder and glared at the man. "What do you want with me?"

The man grinned again. Ariana shrank back against Merlin. The man's canines had grown so long they almost touched his lower lip.

"I'm glad you asked," he said happily. "You see, I'm currently trapped in this little box. Nasty bit of magic it is. In addition to drawing power from ley lines, it draws on my own magic to power the wards that trap me. Luckily for me, one of my locks are now broken. This allows me to exercise a tiny bit of my power." He spread his hands. "Here we are."

"That still doesn't explain what you want with Ariana," Merlin snapped.

The man glared at Merlin, his yellow eyes flashing. "Was I talking to you?" he said wagging a finger. "No, then it would be polite not to butt into conversations that you haven't been mentioned in yet, wouldn't it?" He looked up at the sky, as if asking the Heavens for help. "I thought your mother would've taught you better."

Ariana felt Merlin tense. "Leave my mother out of this."

The man inclined his head. "You're right. I am sorry, that was rude."

To Ariana's shock, he sounded truly regretful. "So, what do you want with me?" she asked again.

"You are unique," the man said. "You could free me from my cage very easily. Allow me to enter your body and trigger a rebirth. Your phoenix abilities will restore me to my former glory rapidly."

Ariana stared into the man's yellow eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, a lot of people are going to get hurt."

Ariana's eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?"

"No," the man said gently. "It is a fact. Look, I don't like to see innocent blood spilled, but some of my followers are not so restrained. If I am freed, I can stop them, but I can do nothing locked in this box."

"And just out of curiosity," Ariana said. "What would happen to me if I agreed to this?"

The man looked down. "I don't know. Hopefully, you would be restored at the same time I am, but I will not lie to you, you may die if you do this."

Ariana stared at him incredulously. "You want me to give up my life to release someone I don't know. Are you insane?"

The man shrugged his broad shoulders. "Possibly. I have been locked in a box for thousands of years. It wouldn't surprise me to find that my mind has finally cracked." He held up a hand to stop Ariana from speaking. "I do not expect an answer now; I'll give you time to think. You will learn who I am soon enough." The man turned to Merlin.

"It was good to see you again; I hope we can have some time to catch up when I am free."

"You seem so sure that Ariana will agree to help you."

The man shook his head. "No, but I am sure that I will be free, one way or another." His eyes turned cold. "When I am, you will have some decisions to make." He turned back to Ariana.

"Until we meet again my dear," he bowed to her.

The dream world faded around them. Suddenly, the ground dropped out from under Merlin's feet and they began to fall.

Ariana awoke with a jerk and sat bolt upright in her bed. Her night dress was soaked with sweat and she was shaking all over. She slowly climbed out of bed and walked to her window. As she looked out at the forest beyond the cottage, she let her mind drift back over the dream.

Who was that man and why had he visited her? She couldn't be the only person in the world to have a phoenix heart inside them. She shuddered as the image of her mother burning alive filled her mind. Whoever he was, he'd said he couldn't touch the souls that had passed on, but what about the ghosts at Hogwarts? Could he torment those spirits and would he do so in order to force her to comply with his wishes? She needed more information and needed to know who this stranger that entered her dreams was.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Ariana jumped at the sound of the voice. She spun around, a ball of fire appearing in her hand. When she saw it was Merlin, she relaxed.

"Just the person I wanted to see," she snapped stalking towards him. "Who the hell was that?"

Merlin stood his ground, regarding her calmly. His red eyes showed no emotion. "Don't worry," he said softly. "He won't be visiting you again."

Ariana's blue eyes flashed. "That is not what I asked. Who is he and why did he come to me? Can he really torture souls?"

Merlin held up a hand to stop her stream of questions. "I will not tell you his name. I wasn't aware that the breaking of one of the locks would allow him to exercise so much power. If I say his name, it may draw his attention and we don't want that."

Ariana stared at her old friend. He seemed paler than usual and there were dark circles under his eyes. His hands trembled slightly. He seemed somehow older, but how could that be? He had inherited immortality from his elven parent. She remembered what the man had said in the dream. He had accused Merlin of being afraid, but not for himself.

"We are safe here," she said reassuringly. "I mean we have Morgaine, Puck, and you. Surely, whoever this guy is, he couldn't hope to stand up to all three of you." She smiled. "Besides, Harry and I are no slouches either."

Merlin chuckled. "No you aren't, and you are right. He wouldn't dare attack here, not in his weakened state. There are others to think about though. I must go and tell them what has happened."

"Will you be back before Hogwarts starts?"

"No need for that," Merlin said wincing slightly. "I have uh, covered that."

Ariana looked at him suspiciously. He was shifting from foot to foot like a kid that needed to go to the bathroom. "What did you do?"

Merlin was already backing out of the room. "Morgaine will explain."

"Merlin!" Ariana snapped, but it was too late. The old mage had already disappeared.

Muttering to herself, Ariana began to get dressed for the day. She hated it when Merlin was being cryptic because it never meant anything good.

Puck stepped into the lush meadow. He listened to the twittering of the birds all around him. The sweet scent of roses along with the smell of freshly baked bread filled the air. He stood there for several moments, taking in his surroundings. The longer he stood the more disquiet he felt. Something was wrong here.

Everything looked right. The grass was a healthy green, the birds seemed happy enough, and the roses were a healthy red, but something felt off. Everything here felt stretched and thin as if it were too old to exist. It was like standing on a rope ladder that had been worn down through much use. Bending down, he scooped a handful of earth and let it sift through his fingers.

He grunted in disgust. Underneath the green grass, the earth was old and dry, feeling like powdered chalk. Straightening, he brushed his hands off and looked up at the sky. Extending his awareness, Puck sampled the magic of this place.

He quickly closed his mind again, grimacing as if he tasted something fowl. Even the magic here was wrong. It felt rotten somehow, like a fruit that has been left on the vine too long.

"Nasty isn't it?" said a small gruff voice from beside him. "And to think we were once the court of the blessed."

Puck turned to the speaker and smiled. A little man stood there. He was only about three feet high with leathery brown skin. A cloak of deer skin hung nearly to his ankles and leather pants covered his muscular legs. His torso was bare, his brown skin gleaming in the sunlight. His long hooked nose jutted several inches from his face. Two slightly pointed ears jutted from the sides of his head. His thin lips were turned up in a smile, revealing tiny pointed teeth. "Puck, it has been so long," he said happily extending a hand with fingers nearly a foot long.

"Frick," Puck said beaming with pleasure. "How have you been old friend?" He took the small hand in his, feeling the warm rough fingers clasp his tightly.

Frick shrugged his tiny shoulders releasing Puck's hand and stepping back. "Not good, Puck, not good at all. You see what be wrong with this place, don't ya?"

Puck nodded soberly. "It's dying, isn't it?"

Frick nodded his head. "Aye, it be dyin. The brownie folk are the only ones left in this accursed court that be not burned by the touch of iron. The nobles can't even stand to be around it anymore."

Puck waved a hand, conjuring two chairs. Taking a seat, he gestured for Frick to do the same. "What can I do to help?"

Frick shrugged. "Nothin, I suppose. The brownie folk are leavin the court. We can't stay here anymore; the nobles be startin to not like us because I think we be reminders of what they once were."

"You could take over," Puck suggested. "Who knows, with you in control, the land may be revived."

"Even as inbred as they be, the nobles still be stronger than us," Frick said gruffly. "You know very well that brownie magic be limited. Besides, we be servants, and happy we be to perform that task. We be not warriors; that be for the elves."

"So where will you go?"

Frick stared down at the ground. "We goin to try Avalon. If they won't take us, then we'll go to the Unseelie; they let anyone in."

Puck looked away from his small friend. "I'm sad to hear about you leaving, when will it happen?"

"It be already done; I be the last one here. I got your message that you wanted to talk, so I stayed. Now, ye said ye had information. What be it? Hurry up; I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

Puck leaned back in his chair. "I know that brownies are wiser than most give them credit for. Have you heard anything about an elf so evil he was locked away in a box of iron?"

Frick stroked his bald head with one long finger. "I be hearing rumors about the Seelie wantin to free someone locked up, but I don't know who they be talkin about?"

Puck jerked in surprise. "If this elf is so bad that summer and Winter locked him away, why would they want to free him?"

"They be hopin he can fix their court for them. King Magnus be desperate, you see. He be married to his sister who is also his mother. He be tryin to breed with her, but she be not catchin.

Puck forced himself not to gag at the thought. "Haven't they figured out that incest is what caused their problems in the first place?"

Frick rolled his large green eyes. "Their motto is if she's related, she safe to be dated. What do ya think?"

"Well moving on from screwing sibling/mothers, do they know that the first lock on the elf's prison is broken?"

Frick nodded. "Oh yes, they know. They be excited; they be tryin to figure out how to break the other two locks."

"Two?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow. "How do they know it's two?"

"I don't ask questions," Frick said tersely. "I just do my job and try to stay outta there way. If I had to guess, I'd think this imprisoned elf has been tellin them things."

"How could that be?" Puck asked. "The lock has only been broken for twenty-four hours? How could he have made contact with the Seelie court already?"

"Ya've been in the mortal world too long," Frick chastised gently. "Have ya forgotten that time moves different here? It may have only been twenty-four hours for you, but it's been about three days for us."

Puck slapped his forehead. "Of course." He stood up. "I guess I need to go see the Unseelie. Would you like me to put in a good word for you in case Avalon won't take you?"

Frick grinned, revealing those pointed teeth again. "That depends, are ya on good terms with The Morrigan?"

Puck grinned slyly. "Last time I checked, I was on very good terms with her, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Frick grimaced. "Ya do know she eats dead people, right?"

Puck laughed. "I wasn't with her for her dietary habits. Do you want me to put in a good word for your people or not?"

Frick grunted. "Sure, I hope it won't be necessary, but I would appreciate it and I'm sure our chief would as well."

"Great," Puck said holding out a hand. "I guess I'll see you soon then."

Frick shook his hand. "It was good talkin to ya again, Puck. Try and stay out of trouble."

Puck's laughter was like the tinkling of bells. "Where's the fun in that?" His image seemed to shimmer and he was gone.

Frick shook his head. Puck was always the happiest and kindest of the elves he'd known. He hoped he would see him again soon. He may be half insane, but his company cheered Frick up to know end. He heard a rustling sound behind him.

Turning, he saw a shadow towering above him. "You," he rasped, his green eyes flashing. "What do ya want?"

"You have betrayed the Seelie court," a soft voice hissed.

Frick flicked a hand, throwing the figure off his feet. It crashed into a tree with enough force to snap it in half. "We be leavin the Seelie court, as ya well know," Frick said harshly. "Your court be dyin and you're too stupid to see why."

The figure straightened, a shaft of sunlight throwing his face into sharp relief. Long brown hair surrounded a hairless face. The features were soft and delicate, but unmistakably male. Silver eyes glared at Frick.

"You will suffer for that, little fae."

"I'm sure I will, my king," Frick sneered, "but you're too late. The rest of my people are gone."

Reaching into the tunic he wore, the man drew out a bronze dagger. "Then, I guess killing you will just have to suffice, won't it?"

Frick straightened to his full height. "I not gonna be makin this easy for ya."

He saw the elf move and dove into the tall grass. He heard a howl of frustration. "Get back here you little worm."

Leaping high, Frick kicked the king of the Seelie in the face. The elf flew backwards, blood spurting from his broken nose. Reaching out, Frick snatched the dagger from the king's hand and leapt back out of reach.

"I got your toy, Lord Magnus," Frick taunted. "I have to say though, there doesn't appear to be much magic in this at all. Did ya even bother enchantin this thing?" He waggled the dagger at him. "Or," he continued. "Are you having trouble getting it up these days?"

Magnus growled. "Shut up," he snarled.

Frick continued as if he hadn't heard. "Not that I can blame ya really. I mean, I love my mother, but I don't lust after her, and my mother's not my sister. When's the last time your family tree forked anyway, or do I need to explain what that means?"

With a roar, Magnus lunged. Frick raised his new dagger and slashed at the oncoming elf.

The bronze blade carved a shallow cut along Magnus's left cheek. Blood ran down his face, but he ignored it. He tackled Frick to the ground, wrapping his long fingers around the brownies throat.

"I'm going to choke the life out of you," he hissed.

Frick struggled, but couldn't get free. He tried to teleport, but still nothing. Magnus laughed.

"What's the matter?" he breathed. "Can't escape, huh? Not so tough when you can't run, are you?"

Frick felt the dagger being jerked out of his hand. "Let's see how you like it," Magnus shrieked.

Frick screamed as the dagger was plunged into his chest again and again. He saw his own blood fly up into the air. The last thing he heard before the darkness claimed him was Magnus's insane laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter FIVE**_

Bellatrix shrieked as the first wave of pain hit her; she felt every muscle in her stomach tighten and the urge to push swept through her. She stripped off her clothes and lay flat on her back on the floor; the pain struck again and she screamed. This pain was different than any she'd ever felt before. If she hadn't been experiencing it for the sake of her master; she would've already cut the child out of her womb to stop the pain. Relaxing, she gathered her strength again and pushed; she felt something moving inside her. A small hand darted between the lips of her entrance before retreating. Panting, sweat dripping down her face, Bellatrix pushed again.

With sickening ease, something slid from her. She heard a hacking cough, and then the high pitched wail of an infant. Bellatrix wasn't sure, but she didn't think that was normal. With a finger, she slashed through the umbilical cord connecting her to the baby and gathered him into her arms; she looked down into his wide blue eyes.

"Master," she whispered, kissing his forehead.

The baby gazed at her steadily. His eyes shone with wisdom far beyond his years. He smiled revealing perfect white teeth. "Put me on the floor" he said clearly. His voice was obviously that of an infant, but there was no lisp nor mispronunciation; each word was clear and concise.

Bellatrix obeyed without thinking. A red light surrounded the baby obscuring him completely and she felt power surge through the room. When the light cleared, a young man stood naked before her.

The man's long dark hair fell to his shoulders and his face had aristocratic features. He possessed the slender muscular form of a swimmer and his smile was wide and made his blue eyes twinkle.

"Robe me," he said, his deep voice ringing through the small room.

Bellatrix hurriedly transfigured a pile of rags in the corner into a set of fine black robes; she pulled them over his head.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

Bellatrix gaped at him. In all her years of service, she'd never heard her master thank anyone.

The man chuckled at the expression on her face. "I am very different from what you expected, aren't I?"

Bellatrix nodded dumbly. "Yes m-master," she stammered. "I expected, well, I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't this."

The man waved his hand dismissively. "Please, don't call me master or my Lord or any of that stuff, call me Tom, for that was the name I was given."

Bellatrix stared at him. She knew of his heritage of course. That was one of the things she'd been trusted with as one of the inner circle, but he'd never openly acknowledged it before. "Alright, Tom," she said slowly as if tasting the name in her mouth.

Waving his hand, Tom conjured two chairs. "Sit," he commanded. "We have much to discuss."

"I think you would like an explanation, wouldn't you?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes, you told me that this ritual would resurrect you, but I was expecting…" She broke off, staring down at the floor.

Tom chuckled. "The snake man from hell?" he suggested grinning.

Bellatrix flushed and said nothing. This Tom was not anything like she expected. He was cheerful, happy, and seemed more relaxed than she'd ever seen him.

"The ritual I performed on my heart was an old piece of light magic."

Bellatrix stared at him in shock. "Light magic?" she gasped. "But," she spluttered unable to find the words.

"Yes," Tom said patiently. "It was light magic. It was designed to allow me to be reborn with all physical damage to my body repaired. This would include any effects from inbreeding and from being conceived under the influence of a love potion. However, what I did not expect was the spiritual restoration."

"Spiritual restoration?"

"Some of the rituals I performed warped and twisted my soul. At the time, I didn't care about that, but I didn't realize the mental side effects of such damage along with warping my soul, it warped and twisted my mind."

"It made you insane?" Bellatrix guessed.

"Quite," Tom said, "and we're not talking about a little odd. We're talking about full blown killing infants and drinking their blood crazy." He paused for several moments, thinking.

"I remember everything I did as Voldemort. My goals were noble at first; I just wanted to protect the wizarding world from the muggles. They are a real and present danger; no one who has watched them over the past fifty years can deny that. They have become more selfish and more destructive than I ever thought possible."

"Which is why they must be destroyed," Bellatrix hissed. "We must strike first before they can strike against us."

"It is impossible," Tom said gravely. "We cannot destroy the muggles. If I thought we could, I would do so, but they are too numerous and their weapons are too powerful. In a straight up fight, we would lose. Our entire race would be wiped from the face of the earth."

"No," Bellatrix said, shaking her head. "That is not possible ! Magic can destroy their muggle technology easily. If we strike first, then we can destroy them."

"No," Tom said gently. "Tell me Bellatrix, do you know how many wizards there are in the world?"

Bellatrix shook her head.

"Seven million," Tom said. There are ten times that many muggles. Even if every man, woman and child joined the fight, we would still be overrun; we simply do not have the numbers. Even if we did, our magic can't compete with their weapons."

"Then, what can we do?" Bellatrix asked despairingly.

"The power that defeated me wasn't wizard magic. We need to leave and take everything that is ours with us. To do that, we need to find Harry Potter. We need to learn what he is and ask for his help." He stopped speaking for several minutes. When he spoke, he sounded resigned.

"For a time, I thought it would be possible for us to hide, but that won't work. Their technology is becoming too powerful; they will find us in time, whether we like it or not. Our only hope for survival is to leave this world."

"But this is our home," Bellatrix cried. "How can we just leave; why can't we fight?"

"Because, it is our only option. Muggles have a habit of destroying what they do not understand. If we were revealed to them, how long do you think it would be before someone organized witch trials? We have to go to a different world; we can't hide forever and fighting will only lead to our destruction. This is our only option to survive."

"But how can we go to a different world?"

"It will take time, luckily for us we have that. I'm going to become Minister of Magic; this will give me the authority I need."

Bellatrix's head was spinning. What about pureblood agenda? What about cleansing the world of the muggles? Her new master was nothing like what she thought he should be. As if sensing her thoughts, Tom placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My goals have not changed," he said firmly. "If my plan succeeds, we will have a world free of muggles."

"We are running," Bellatrix nearly whined.

Tom threw up his hands. "Did Azkaban ruin your brain?" he said exasperatedly. "We don't have a choice. If I thought there was a magic that could destroy the muggles or if I thought I could build a virus that would kill them all, I'd do it, but that is not possible."

Bellatrix seemed mollified at his words. "Okay master," she said quietly. "I don't like it, but if you say it must be done then I believe you."

Tom sighed in relief. "Good," he breathed. He stood up and knelt in front of Bellatrix. "Do you love your husband?"

"I-what?" Bellatrix blinked owlishly.

"Do you love your husband?" Tom repeated.

"No, but what does that have to do with anything? Pureblood marriages are rarely based on any type of affection."

"I need to get rid of all remnants of my past. In order to do that, all those that bear my mark will need to be sacrificed."

Bellatrix flinched. "If it is for the good of our people, then so be it."

"No," Tom said with infinite tenderness. He gently took hold of her left arm. "You are my most loyal follower; I will not sacrifice you."

Rolling up the sleeve of her ragged robe, he examined the mark burned into her flesh. He grimaced. "Nasty thing," he grumbled. "Why would I create that?"

The skull with the snake protruding from its mouth was fading and appearing to be a tattoo gotten long ago. Tom lay a long white finger on the mark. "Yes," he breathed. "The magic is still there; it flows just beneath the surface."

Bellatrix shivered as she felt her master's touch; she felt warmth pool in her lower belly. "M-master," she said her voice quavering slightly.

Tom looked up at her face and grinned as if he knew exactly what effect he was having on her. "This may hurt a little."

Bellatrix jumped slightly as her mark began to burn; it felt like someone had just stabbed her in the arm with a white hot knife. There was a sizzling sound and the smell of charring flesh filled the air. A few moments later, Tom removed his finger and a section of Bellatrix's skin came with it. He calmly peeled the skin off his finger and smoothed it out on his knee.

The strip of skin was blackened around the edges, but the mark was perfectly preserved. Tom looked back at Bellatrix. "You are sure you don't love your husband? If I do this now, everyone baring my mark will die. If there is any love at all between you and your husband, we can go back to Azkaban and remove his mark."

Bellatrix shook her head. "No master, I don't and have never have loved Rodolphus."

Tom sat back down with the strip of skin containing Bellatrix's mark. He spread the skin out on his lap as if it were a piece of paper. He placed a finger right in the center of the skull's forehead. "With this act," he said his voice echoing round the room. "I renounce my past as Lord Voldemort and reclaim my true name as Tom Marvolo Riddle; this act marks a new era."

His finger began to glow with an emerald green light and the light spread from his finger to encompass the mark. As soon as it touched the mark, the light became green flames; the flames began to consume the strip of skin.

All across the country, witches and wizards in all walks of life fell to the ground, clutching their arms. They clawed at the tattoo that was spreading agony through their bodies, but to no avail. Green flames spread up the mark, consuming their left arm as if it were a piece of dry wood.

Lucius Malfoy, Lord of Malfoy manor, clutched his arm only to jerk his hand back, his fingers burned. "Narcissa," he cried. "Help me."

Narcissa stared at her husband's burning arm. "What can I do," she begged frantically.

"Cut my arm off," Lucius hissed.

Without hesitation, Narcissa obeyed. The dark cutting spell severed Lucius arm at the elbow. Lucius sighed in relief as the burning limb fell to the floor. The sigh turned to a scream as the arm leapt into the air as if it were possessed and reattached itself back to Lucius's shoulder.

"No," Lucius moaned as his hair caught fire. "This cannot be; our lord will return."

Narcissa stared as her husband was consumed by the green flames emanating from his mark. For the first time, she was glad she'd never taken Voldemort's mark. Turning from her screaming husband, she went to call the aurors; she didn't want her house burning down, after all."

Severus Snape screamed as his greasy hair caught fire. He dropped to the ground and began to roll frantically, trying to douse the flames. He felt his scalp beginning to burn and screamed all the louder. What was happening, why had he suddenly caught fire? He looked down at the ashes where his left arm had once been. He staggered to his feet. This was something to do with the Dark Lord; he had to tell Dumbledore.

He stumbled towards his fireplace, but he never made it. His legs crumbled to ash beneath him and he fell heavily to the floor. A few seconds later, nothing remained of the potions master but ashes.

Tom brushed the ashes of Bellatrix's mark off his leg. Leaning back in his chair, he wiped sweat from his forehead. "It's done."

"What's done?" Bellatrix asked timidly.

"All of my old followers are now dead."

Bellatrix stared at him aghast. "They were loyal to you."

"They were loyal to me so long as I was in power," Tom said coldly. "As soon as I fell, they abandoned me, so I abandoned them."

Bellatrix stared at her master. This was the Voldemort she remembered. Seeing her look, Tom's expression softened.

"You have nothing to fear from me; I killed them because I had to. They were quite useless to my new cause; the only thing they could contribute was money, and I have no use for that at the moment." He leaned forward. "Tell me, how do you think they would've reacted to my new plan? Before you answer, think of the arguments you, yourself, had."

Bellatrix didn't have to think. "They would not have liked it; they would've wanted to stay and fight."

"Exactly!" Tom said slapping his knee. "I would've ended up fighting my own followers; it was better to kill them now and save myself the trouble of a war later."

"But over a hundred people bore your mark."

"A hundred lives are a small price to pay for the survival of millions," Tom said gravely.

"So what's next?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well," Tom said grinning. "You need a facelift."

 **Wizards Drop Dead**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

Yesterday, at about half past six, a hundred witches and wizards suddenly burst into flames. Those that were able to make it to St. Mungos were unable to receive any medical attention and burned to death as the healers watched. However, this burning was not limited to free wizards and witches. Most of the followers of You-know-who locked in Azkaban were burned alive as well.

To our knowledge, these wizards and witches shared only one similarity: they all had the dark mark. Is this burning a coincidence or has some individual decided to attack even the imperiused followers of You-know-who?

The ministry obviously believes this was an attack and has issued the following statement:

"We will hunt down this individual,' Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, stated. "This person has killed fine upstanding citizens in a truly horrific way and they will be punished."

We here at the Daily Prophet are in wholehearted agreement with the Minister's view and can only hope the culprit is caught soon.

Morgaine set the paper down and looked round the table. "Well, I did not see this coming."

"What could it mean?" Harry asked.

"It means someone just killed all the death eaters," Merlin growled. "The paper only reported the deaths of those wizards in Britain, but I bet there were more on the continent."

"So what are we going to do?" Ariana asked.

"You, Harry, and I are going to see my sister," Morgaine said stoically.

"But aren't you forbidden from stepping foot on Avalon?" Puck asked curiously.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Aren't the gates closed to us, how are we going to get through?"

Morgaine grinned. "There are always ways to open a portal to where you need to go if you're willing to pay the price."

Daphne and Pansy walked into the kitchen. "May we come as well?"

Morgaine smiled at them. "Hi girls," she said rising to hug each one in turn. "Sure, the more the merrier."

"When do we leave?" Harry asked.

"It'll take me a few days to get the ingredients for the spell we need; we'll head out on Friday, if that's alright, with you girls?"

"Fine," Daphne said. "My parents know I am with you, so they are perfectly fine with whatever we do, they trust you."

"They have very poor judgment," Puck muttered.

Morgaine smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow," Puck said rubbing his head.

"I'll have you know I'm a great guardian."

"Never said you weren't," Puck said. "I just said you aren't trustworthy."

Morgaine smiled sweetly at him. "Everyone has a right to their own opinion, dear."

Cornelius Fudge paced his office. How could this happen? Over a hundred people were dead and that was just in Britain, several hundred more had died on the continent. Worse yet, most of those who had died in Britain had contributed to his campaign. All of them were members of prominent pureblood families. What was he going to do, how was he going to explain this? He collapsed into his chair dropping his head into his hands.

"Things were going so well," he moaned. "Why did this have to happen while I was minister?"

"Perhaps, if you'd have been a better minister; this wouldn't have happened."

Fudge looked up to see a young man sitting in the chair across from him. "Who are you?" he snapped. "How did you get in here?"

The man looked around Fudge's office before looking back at him. "Nice place you got," he gestured at the portraits of past ministers on the wall. "Tell me, why did you never ask them for advice?"

"Times have changed," Fudge blustered. "The problems they faced are not the problems we face."

The man grunted. "Times may change, but people do not; you would've done well to remember that."

Fudge scowled at the stranger. His neck was beginning to turn red. "Who are you?" he blustered. "Did you just come to patronize me?"

"No," the man said as calm as ever. "I came to warn you."

"Warn me?" Fudge asked incredulously, "About what?"

"Your downfall," the man said smiling widely. "My name is Tom Riddle. I have desired to be minister for a long time. I have watched you and I have to say I am not impressed; you are petty, crooked, and greedy. You are not a fit minister and you would buckle at the first sign of trouble. Honestly, you are a disgusting individual."

Fudge leapt to his feet. "Shut your mouth," he shouted. "I am the Minister of Magic and you will show me the respect I deserve."

Tom sneered at him. "The respect you deserve," he mocked. "Exactly, how much respect is that?" Before Fudge could answer, Tom pulled a stack of parchments from his cloak. He tossed them on the desk in front of Fudge.

"What is this?" Fudge picked up the parchment and began flipping through it. As he read, his complexion turned a chalky white. He dropped the parchments back on his desk and collapsed back into his chair. "Wha-wha-what do you want?" he stuttered out hoarsely.

Tom's smile was predatory. "I thought we already covered that," he said almost gently. "I want your job. You can either resign, or I release the contents of those parchments to the press. If I do that, you will be getting a cell in Azkaban for the foreseeable future."

Tears ran down Fudge's plump cheeks. "Please," he whined. "Let me keep my job; it is all I have."

"No," Tom said harshly. "I need to be minister; you lack the courage to do what needs to be done, so you must go."

"What needs to be done? What are you talking about?"

"There is no point in telling you; it is not your concern. Will you resign or not?"

"Even if I do, there is no guarantee that you'll become minister."

"Leave that to me," Tom said mysteriously.

Fudge picked up the parchments. Tossing them into the air, he drew his wand. The parchments vanished in a flash of fire.

"There," he said triumphantly. "What will you do now? You can't blackmail me without those parchments."

Tom stood up. "You're right," he said turning towards the door. "I can't." He opened the door and turned back to Fudge. "Remember, I gave you a chance."

Before Fudge could answer, Tom was gone. Fudge sat back in his chair. He suddenly had the feeling he'd made the wrong decision.

For the next few days, things were quiet. Fudge thought this mysterious Tom could not touch him. However, he was very wrong and it started with the Friday edition of the Daily Prophet.

 **Fudge takes bribes; supports followers of You-know-who** screamed the headline.

Fudge spat out a mouthful of coffee all over the paper. It was lies; he'd never been in league with you-know-who. Hands shaking, he picked up the paper and began to read.

 _ **Minister takes bribes, supports followers of You-know-who**_

 _ **By: Rita Skeeter**_

Our Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has always been a controversial figure. For years, he has passed laws with no rhyme or reason to them. In one meeting, he supports one cause, while in another, he supports the opposite cause. This reporter has always wondered why the minister never supported one cause over another. Well, my dear readers, we finally have our answers.

Last night, I received by the hand of an anonymous source, proof of our minister's indiscretions. It seems that for years, Cornelius Fudge has taken bribes to pass certain laws, but that is not all. Further reading shows that Lucius Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe all paid money to avoid a trial back in 1981.

With this information, I have to wonder if these so-called upstanding citizens were really as innocent as they claimed. If they were, why would they have paid money so that they would not stand trial? What other bribes has our dear minister taken that we are unaware of? We here at the Daily Prophet will keep you posted on developments as we are made aware of them.

Fudge burst into noisy sobs. There was a knock on the door. Still sobbing, Fudge stumbled to the door and pulled it open.

On the other side of the door, stood a tall woman with iron grey hair and a monocle screwed into her left eye. "Minister Fudge, you are under arrest," was all he heard before he slumped to the ground unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Fudge sat shivering in his cell. It hadn't taken them long to book him like any other common criminal. Why were they treating him this way, didn't they understand that this was the way things were done? He jumped as someone tapped on the bars. Looking up, he saw Tom standing there.

"Hello Cornelius," he said pleasantly as if they were just passing on the street. "Are you enjoying your new accommodations?"

Fudge's lower lip quivered. "Why?" he whispered. "Why did you have to put me in here. "All I wanted was to be minister. Was that job worth ruining my life?"

Tom stared at him. His blue eyes were as cold and dead as those of a corpse. "Don't expect any sympathy from me," he said a sneer twisting his handsome features. "Had you been half the minister you should've been, this country wouldn't be in the state it is. You accepted bribes and sat back on your arse letting the elite pass the laws for you."

"They are pure-blood," Fudge shouted suddenly angry. "Why let the minority pass the laws? Muggleborns don't know about our world. They would never understand how delicate the balance of power is."

"The minority?" Tom asked incredulously. "Has it occurred to you that pure-bloods are the minority? You are allowing a small group to control the country because they scream the loudest. They are the loudest voice, so they get their say, well not anymore."

"The pure-bloods will never let you change things," Fudge said triumphantly. "Even if you become minister, the pure-bloods will still rule."

Tom smirked. "In case it has escaped your notice, the pure-bloods are scattered. Most of them, who joined Voldemort, are dead; the pure-bloods are no longer a threat to this society."

Fudge stared at Tom, his face paling. "You did it, you killed all those people."

Tom snorted. "Fantastic deduction! Really Cornelius, how could I have done that? If I had that kind of power, why would I have needed to keep you alive?" He turned away from Fudge and began walking away.

"I'll tell everyone," Fudge shouted after him. "You won't get away with this."

Tom stopped walking. "Tell them what?" he asked without turning around.

"I'll tell them that you threatened me," Fudge shouted. "I'll tell them that you are the one that killed our fine upstanding citizens. Even if it's not true, it'll certainly ruin any chance you have at becoming minister."

Tom turned back to Fudge smiling confidently. "No you won't," he said calmly.

"Why is that?"

Tom made a finger gun and pointed it at Fudge's forehead. "Because you won't remember any of this."

Fudge opened his mouth to say something, but he never got even one word out. Tom's finger lit up with a blue light and Fudge was knocked off his feet. A few seconds later, he sat up slowly. Blinking rapidly, he watched a man walk away from his cell. That was rude? Didn't this man know who he was? He was the Minister of Magic. How dare he walk up to his cell and then just walk away without saying a word.

Fudge considered shouting after the man, but it was too much work. He yawned widely. He suddenly felt so tired, but this wasn't the time to sleep. He needed to think of a way out of the mess he was in. He stumbled over to the bunk bolted fast to the wall and sat down on the hard mattress. Maybe, he would just lie down for a few moments; it would do him good to get comfortable while he thought. His head had barely touched the flat lumpy pillow before he was asleep.

Harry looked down at the sandbox in front of them; it looked normal enough. Four simple lengths of wood in a square shape with sand piled inside. He turned to Morgaine. "This is where the last portal to Avalon is located?"

Morgaine shrugged. "The portal is old. When the elves left this world, this was just an empty stretch of land no different from any other. I imagine they knew that there'd be a playground built here, but it probably didn't matter to them. The portal is locked. It takes a borderline dark spell to open it."

"A dark spell?" Harry asked. "I thought Avalon was supposed to be a land of justice and peace, why would they create a portal that requires dark magic to open it?"

"They didn't," Morgaine said matter-of-factly. "I had some time before my sister banished me from Avalon, so I created this little back door. I came here and modified an existing portal, so that I'd always have a key as it were. After all the elves closed the gates to their respective courts, I came back here and checked on my work. Luckily for us, no one had found out what I'd done."

"Wait," Ariana said. "I'm confused. If you could've gotten back to Avalon any time you wanted, why didn't you try and take it back from your sister?"

"What would've been the point? The people of Avalon had already made it perfectly clear they didn't want me as their ruler anymore."

Ariana looked down at the ground. "Sorry?"

Morgaine patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, I got over it long ago. Now," she said briskly, clapping her hands together. "Let's get started."

Kneeling down, she drew a circle in the center of the sandbox with the tip of her finger. Standing up, she took a small bag of salt from her pocket and sprinkled it around the edges of the circle. She drew a silver knife from her pocket and sliced open her palm blood spilling from the wound.

She dipped the tip of the knife in the blood and drew intricate runes around the circle in her blood. A rat suddenly appeared in her hand; she slit the rat's throat. As its blood fountained out, she held the dying creature right over the center of the circle. When the last of its blood had dripped into the circle, Morgaine drew the picture of a door complete with doorknob and hinges using the blood like ink.

"There is no way this is light magic," Daphne said dryly.

Morgaine grinned at her. "Nope, no light magic would be able to open this back door. At least it doesn't require a human sacrifice."

"Just out of curiosity," Daphne said, "How many of your spells require a human sacrifice?"

Morgaine didn't look up from the runes she was drawing on the door. "Almost none."

Daphne turned to Harry. "Your mother is spooky," she said solemnly.

"You have no idea," Harry said smiling.

There was a flash of light and a door jutted up out of the ground. It appeared to be made out of a jet black wood; it's hinges were gold and appeared to be attached to nothing. Morgaine placed a hand on the silver doorknob.

"Are you all ready?"

"Wait," Pansy said. "Once we're there, how are we going to get back?"

Morgaine looked up at the sky as if checking for rain. "I'm sure we'll find a way." With that, she pulled the door open.

There was a grinding sound, like rock grinding against rock. The door thudded heavily as Morgaine let it drop back onto the earth.

Harry walked up and peered into the hole. He reeled and would've fallen had Morgaine not slipped an arm round his waist to steady him. "What the?"

Morgaine giggled girlishly. "Sorry, it's a bit disconcerting. Don't look down, you're looking vertically, but seeing horizontally. It'll make you sick if you try to look for too long."

"So, are we going or not?" Daphne asked impatiently.

In answer, Morgaine stepped up to the hole and leapt in. There was a flash of light as she entered and then a heavy thud.

Morgaine looked back at them through the door her image was blurred, as if they were viewing her through a defective television set. "Come on," she said her voice echoing strangely. "It doesn't hurt."

Hesitating for only a second, Harry jumped into the hole quickly followed by the others.

 _ **XXX**_

Harry blinked, The setting sun shining directly into his eyes. Raising an arm to shield them, he took a deep breath, scenting the air; he smelled salt, sand, and various fruit trees. The scents of apple, orange, and pear filled the air with their sweet smell. Lowering his arm, Harry looked out at the endless stretch of beach; the sand seemed to go on forever. Turning, Harry saw the ocean lapping at the shore; the blue water crashed into the beach, burying shells and tiny sea creatures in the sand.

"It's beautiful here," Ariana said, "but why is the sun setting? It was morning when we left."

"Avalon and Earth are not on the same time stream," Morgaine explained. "It takes different time zones to a whole new level. We'll need to talk to my sister and leave as soon as possible?"

"Why?" Pansy asked nervously.

It was Harry who answered. "It's not just hours that are different here, what seems like a few days to us could be years back on earth and vice versa. Time here isn't fixed; the queen can make it flow as fast or slow as she wants."

Harry looked around. "I don't even see a village let alone a palace."

"Everything is under veils; we won't find so much as a gnome unless I can pierce them."

"Veils?" Pansy asked.

"Magical cloaks of concealment," Harry said. "They protect the inhabitants of a place from harm."

"That could come in handy," Daphne said tonelessly. "Why don't we know about them?"

"Because you need an enormous source of power to make them work," Morgaine said her eyes closed. "The larger the veil the more energy required to maintain it. Avalon is made of solidified magic, any magic used on the island is recycled and given back to the land. Basically, it's a renewable resource. With that kind of power, they have more than enough to maintain as many veils as they want."

"Before anyone could say anything else, a bolt of lightning narrowly missed Morgaine's head; it struck the sand in front of her turning it to glass.

Morgaine calmly turned to face her assailant. "Hello Viviane, it's been a while."

The woman standing behind them glared at Morgaine. She was at least six feet tall and supernaturally slender. Her skin was the blue of the ocean on a calm day. Her hair was as white as the sand beneath their feet. She wore a simple gown that covered her from throat to foot; it appeared to be made of seaweed woven together into a garment. Strange signs and pictures were woven into it and appeared to be moving. Her sea green eyes stared into Morgaine's golden green ones. Her full lips were peeled away from her teeth in a snarl. Her voice sounded like the hissing roar of the ocean. "What are you doing here, sister?"

Morgaine looked at her calmly. "Why Viviane, one would think you weren't happy to see me!" She gestured around her at Harry, Ariana, and the others. "This is my son, Harry, and my daughter, Ariana."

Viviane's eyes focused on Ariana. She stared at her intently, her nostrils flaring. "The girl has no elven blood in her; she smells of magic and fire."

"You are, of course, correct; Ariana was not born of my flesh. Nevertheless, she is my daughter in every way that matters."

Viviane stepped towards Ariana. "There is something about her," she said thoughtfully. She reached out to touch her, but Morgaine was there in a moment.

"No!" she snapped pushing Harry behind her. "You will stay away from my children."

"If you wanted me to stay away, then why did you bring them along?"

"I wanted them to meet you," Morgaine said. "You are their aunt after all."

"Um hmm," Viviane hummed, "so this is merely a family reunion, is it?"

Morgaine looked away. "No."

"I thought not," Viviane said icily. "What do you want?"

"The first seal is broken."

Viviane glared at her. "So, you had something to do with that, didn't you, how long have you waited to seek your revenge on us?"

Morgaine gestured. Viviane flew backwards landing in the ocean with a splash. In a flash, Morgaine was there, lifting her sister by the front of her gown. Foregoing magic, she drove her fist into Viviane's nose.

Viviane's head snapped back, blood flew on the air. Twisting, Morgaine threw her sister back onto the beach. Viviane landed gracefully on her feet. Whipping a hand forward, she unleashed a stream of water that formed into icy chains. The chains wrapped around Morgaine's arms and legs binding her legs together and her arms to her sides.

Viviane began walking towards her, smiling faintly. "It's not so fun to lose in front of your children, is it?" The chains tightened causing Morgaine to grunt.

"Don't know," she ground out through clenched teeth. "Why don't you tell me if it's fun to lose in front of your subjects?" She moved her fingers as much as she could.

The blood staining her knuckles shimmered forming into a long sword. The sword slid into her hand like a pet happy to be home. With a deft flick of the blade, Morgaine cut through her icy bonds. She tossed her hair back and winked at her sister.

"I always knew blood magic would come in handy."

Viviane smiled. "You always were the resourceful one." The earth rose up, wrapping around Morgaine in a smothering cocoon. The earth hardened into rock trapping her inside.

Morgaine's eyes lit up with blue fire, the rock burst into flame. The melting rock formed into a dozen arrows that flew at Viviane.

The arrows stopped inches from Viviane's face. One by one they dropped out of the air and fell harmlessly to the ground. "You are still as powerful as ever," she said calmly. She relaxed her arms hanging at her sides. "We could draw this out, but if what you say is true, we would just be wasting time, why don't you just tell me what happened?"

"Harry killed Lord Winter which broke the seal."

Viviane looked at her nephew speculatively. "I would expect no less from your son. He is pure Elven. Interesting, considering the last time I checked on you; you had married a mortal. James Potter was his name, wasn't it?"

Morgaine scowled. "Don't mention him! Puck is Harry's Father and before you ask, no, I did not cheat on my husband; it's complicated."

"Elven affairs usually are. So, the first lock on his cage is broken, that's not good; there are only two left."

"I know," Morgaine said. "Do you know who is in the cage?"

Viviane shook her head. "No one has said his name, they think it may draw his attention."

"But you do know our inability to enchant iron has been broken, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Viviane said. Our healers have ascertained that the breaking of Winter's spell has caused some genetic changes. There was also a major compulsion to make sure we wouldn't notice anything. It is highly concerning where he got the kind of power to enchant an entire race."

Viviane paused for a moment before continuing. "Now that the spell is broken, your magic will be a lot stronger. You're glamour may fail if you're not careful. You'll need a healer you trust if that happens. It wouldn't do for someone you don't trust to get ahold of elven blood It will have properties than mortals."

Morgaine turned to Harry. "When you get to Hogwarts, come to me if you are injured."

Harry nodded. "Right," he smiled relieved.

"You are going to need a contingency plan; you will not always be there to heal him."

"I'll watch his back," Daphne said softly.

Viviane walked over to her. She stroked her cheek with a single finger. "Perhaps, I may help you with that. You have not replaced your wand have you?"

Daphne curtsied. "No my lady, my parents said we would do so when we went to pick up our books for the upcoming school year."

"How do you know about that anyway?" Morgaine asked suspiciously. "For that matter, how did you know I had married a mortal?"

Viviane winked at her. "Just because I banished you didn't mean I stopped caring; I kept an eye on you over the centuries."

Viviane reached into the folds of her gown and drew out three lumps of metal. One was silver, one was brass, and the last was gold.

"Hold your hand over the metal please," Viviane requested.

Daphne did so and the lump of gold immediately flew into her hand.

"Good," Viviane said. Next, she drew a sapphire, a ruby, and an emerald from inside her gown. "Pick one, if you please."

Daphne held a hand over the stones and the ruby flew into her hand.

Viviane took out a knife, the steel gleamed in the sunlight. She gently pricked Daphne's thumb with the tip of the blade and let three drops of blood fall onto the gold and ruby. "Cup them in your hands," she instructed Daphne.

Daphne did so and she felt Viviane's cool hands cup her own. The items she held began to warm. She felt them shifting and changing shape. When the change was done, Viviane released her hands. Daphne looked down at the golden bracelet on her palm.

The bracelet was a fine chain of solid gold, the ruby had been formed into the clasp. Daphne examined the runes that decorated the metal.

"My lady," she said. "I am grateful, but what is this?"

"It is a mage-band," Vivienne explained. It is how wizards here focus their magic. Men use rings and women use bracelets like that one. It cannot be summoned and is keyed to you through your blood so no one else can use it."

"Won't it draw attention to her?" Morgaine asked.

"The Americans are starting to use them. I hear Lancelot is going to be selling them soon. Tell anyone who asks that you are trying a new way of focusing your magic. Oh yes, and before I forget, be careful. You will find it far easier than using a wand so watch what you are doing."

She turned to Pansy and Ariana. "If something happens to your wands, call Lancelot; he'll be able to make you bracelets like Daphne's."

The two girls nodded.

She looked at Harry. "As an elf, I don't believe you need a focus; it may be time to stop using that wand of yours."

Harry bowed. "I'll take it under advisement."

Viviane looked back at Morgaine. She pointed at the ocean. The water swirled and just like that, they could see the sandbox they'd entered through.

"Can't we stay for a while?" Morgaine asked. "It's been so long since I've been home."

Viviane smiled sadly. "I am sorry sister, but you were banished. I have helped you as much as I can. Don't come here again; I will not be able to help you anymore."

"But the guy in the cage," Harry said.

"Is not our concern," Viviane said sternly. "If he comes here, we will fight him, but we will not help you."

Morgaine nodded, her jaw set. "Fine," she said in clipped tones. She gestured to Harry and the others to follow her. Without looking back, she walked into the ocean and vanished.

Before he stepped into the water, Harry looked back at Viviane. "Is a thousand year old banishment really worth risking the safety of all we hold dear? True, my mother may have done some terrible things, but are your own hands stainless?"

Without waiting for an answer, he followed his Mother into the ocean and vanished.

 _ **XXX**_

Puck stood in the forest. All around him he could hear the chirping of crickets and the cries of strange birds. He took a step forward and something cracked under his boot. Looking down, he saw the skeleton of a cat laying on the ground. The empty eye sockets stared up at him accusingly as if he were the author of all its misery.

"I really don't want to meet whatever ate you," Puck murmured.

A rustling sound drew his attention. He turned to see a bony arm moving towards him.

He stepped back only to be grabbed by two more arms. He felt gnarled fingers digging into his shoulders. He was lifted into the air and hung upside down.

While all this was happening, he remained calm. "I have fantasies," he said cheerfully, "but I don't like this kind of stuff."

Harsh cracked laughter echoed through the forest. Thin bony fingers stroked his cheek. "Come now trickster, don't you want a little cold flesh?"

Puck nearly gagged at the thought. "No thanks, I prefer my women to move."

"Drop him," the voice commanded.

Puck grunted as he hit the ground flat on his face.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

A thin long fingered hand gripped his wrist and hauled him to his feet. Strong arms drew him into a tight embrace. He felt two small but firm breasts pressing into his chest.

"It's good to see you again," the woman whispered drawing back. "How's your son?"

Puck blinked at her. "Morrigan," he said surprised. "I never thought you would be the queen of the Unseelie court, how do you know about my son?"

The Morrigan leaned back against one of the trees which immediately began brushing her hair with long bony fingers. "This court suits me," she said relaxing against the trunk of the tree. As for your son, I always liked you and Morgaine; I kept an eye on both of you after you left the court. Tell me, are you two together?"

Puck shook his head. "No, we lived together, but we're not together in that sense of the word."

The Morrigan stretched unconcernedly. "Considering how he was conceived, I think that's alright. Neither of you committed adultery, so we're good."

Puck sighed in relief. Adultery was the one crime elves didn't forgive, if the queen of the Unseelie court believed he had done so, it could mean trouble for him. "If you know about my son, I suppose you know why I'm here?"

The woman nodded. "Be assured we shall not submit to the rule of the abomination."

"Good to know," Puck said.

The Morrigan held up a hand. "Also, you, Morgaine, and your son are welcome here anytime you like. If you must go on the run for any reason, don't hesitate to make yourself at home in my land.

Puck bowed." "You have my thanks Milady."

The Morrigan gestured with a hand. A shadowy portal opened in the air. "You need to get back home; Morgaine is angry with her sister."

Puck stepped towards the portal. At the edge of the portal, he turned back. "If you're keeping an eye on us, what about the Seelie court?"

The Morrigan shook her head, her long black hair swinging with the movement. "The Seelie don't care what you do. If I had to guess, Viviane probably kept an eye on you, but Morgaine is her sister."

Puck inclined his head. "Thank you, milady."

The Morrigan bowed back. "Fair well trickster, until we meet again.'

Puck leapt through the portal and vanished, the shadowy portal closed with a snap. The Morrigan stood looking at where it'd been for several moments.

"Good luck trickster," she whispered. "You are going to need it."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Dumbledore lay the papers down on his desk and rubbed his temples. His head throbbed like a smashed thumb. Yawning, he checked the time on his watch.

Half past midnight; it was time for bed; Dumbledore rose and went into his bedroom. Kicking off his shoes, he changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he contemplated the day.

Things were finally in place for the Triwizard Tournament. All the schools were in agreement concerning the number of champions and the age restriction. Dumbledore hoped this would prevent any deaths. It would be nice to have another normal school year, or as normal as Hogwarts ever got.

He rubbed his forehead. These headaches were getting worse all the time; potions didn't seem to help. He'd even gone to Madam Pomfrey, but with no luck; she had told him there was no cause and suggested they were due to the stress he was under planning the tournament.

He knew that was not it. The tournament had been the easiest thing he'd ever planned, but what was he going to do? He couldn't go through the rest of his life with these skull splitting headaches. He would have to go to St. Mungos in the morning; he needed some relief. With these thoughts, Dumbledore drifted into an uneasy sleep. Thus, he didn't see the figure that appeared and looked down at him.

The woman brushed a strand of red hair out of her face. She waved a hand over Dumbledore's face and a blue glow surrounded his head. His sleep immediately deepened to a point where the headaches would no longer bother him. Once she was sure he was asleep, the woman placed a small delicate hand on his forehead. Her forehead wrinkled in concentration and her hand glowed faintly. She jerked it back as if she'd been burned.

Taking a deep breath, she sank down on the foot of Dumbledore's bed. Merlin was an idiot! How could he have not seen this? How had he missed Dumbledore's soul when creating the homunculus? The imprint contained in the portrait and the soul was fighting for dominance; that was why he was having headaches.

The woman looked down at Dumbledore. What was she going to do about it? She could remove the imprint, but would that be wise? Would the enchantments Merlin placed on the body be altered by removing the imprint? What if Dumbledore remembered his death? What if he remembered Lily's true identity? Could she risk that to help her great great Grandson? A rustling sound drew her attention.

The woman turned to see Merlin leaning against the wall just inside the door. He smiled at her.

"Nimue," he whispered. "It has been a while."

Nimue inclined her head, her brown eyes stony. "Merlin," she said emotionlessly.

Merlin winced. "I know you do not approve, but it was necessary."

"Necessary?" Nimue hissed. "It was necessary to violate the laws of nature and return a soul to the land of the living?"

"To be fair his soul was already here," Merlin pointed out.

Nimue glared at him. "Why in the hell would you do this?"

"I assume you know what is happening?" Merlin asked. At Nimue's nod he continued. "I needed to investigate what was happening with the cage. I also needed to see if there was a way I could strengthen the wards. To do that, I needed someone to take my place at Hogwarts. I didn't know that Dumbledore's soul was in the frame of the portrait. I just thought his personality was in the portrait. It seemed to be the best way to fill my position as Headmaster without drawing attention to Dumbledore's absents."

"Release him," the woman commanded. "Allow his soul to go to its reward."

Merlin shifted uncomfortably. "I can't," he said. "I can't be tied down here; I need the freedom to guard the cage."

Nimue stood. She walked up to Merlin and glared right into his face. "Did you even listen to Morgaine when she told you how dangerous this was?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes, she said it didn't end well when she tried it; she said that Camille betrayed her…" He broke off staring at Dumbledore's sleeping form.

Nimue nodded. When she spoke her voice had softened. "Dumbledore is our descendant; I can't see him suffer."

Merlin stared at her in shock. "He's what?" he whispered.

"I was pregnant when I locked you in that cave."

Merlin stumbled away from her shaking his head. "Why didn't you tell me?" he croaked.

"You insisted you didn't want to risk having children," Nimue said gently. "I didn't want to force responsibility on you that you would come to resent later."

Merlin turned to the door. "I can't do this now; I-I have to go and think." Without looking back, he left the room almost running.

Nimue turned back to the bed and smoothed Dumbledore's hair back from his face. With an effort of will, she destroyed the imprint that had resided in the portrait. The only thing left in the body was Dumbledore's soul. She looked down at his sleeping form for several moments.

The smart thing to do would be to kill him, but she couldn't. If he'd died of natural causes that would be one thing; she couldn't kill him in cold blood. He may have done some terrible things, but this restoration could give him a second chance. After all, wasn't it she that'd given them the spell to resurrect Ariana?

One thing was for sure, she had to talk to him, but she needed to do it in such a way that it would not pose any danger to the fae living in this realm. There was only one way to do that. Stepping forward, Nimue vanished from the room.

Dumbledore laid on the bed his blue eyes rolling beneath his closed eyelids. He began to make unintelligible sounds. Suddenly, one word rang clear.

"Nimue."

XXX

Amelia laid down the last piece of parchment on the stack before her. She removed her monocle and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Not for the first time, she cursed Fudge for leaving her in this position and cursed the laws that said if an acting minister was removed from office the current head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement had to take over.

She stood and walked over to the window overlooking London. She looked out at the smog covered streets and grimaced. You'd think the maintenance wizards could provide something more pleasant to look at than the grungy streets of muggle London; they probably wanted another pay raise. She walked back to her desk and sat down. Laying her head down on her desk, she closed her eyes.

Of all the times for Fudge to get sacked, why did it have to be right before the Triwizard Tournament? To make matters worse, they weren't going to elect a new Minister until the tournament was over; that meant she had to hold down the position until June at the earliest. It was time for her to go home; Susan would be getting worried. As she threw the floo powder into the flames, she promised herself that this job would not come between her and her niece; Susan must come first even before the affairs of the country.

XXX

Tom stared into the fire. He took a sip of the hot chocolate Bellatrix had provided and sighed. It was good to be back. He picked up the Daily Prophet and scanned the front page.

So Amelia was the Minister of Magic. What was he going to do about it? Should he kill her or simply wait for the next election?

On one hand, if he waited until the next election Amelia would've had nearly a year to prove she was a good minister. On the other, killing her might make people suspicious. He would wait and see what happened. If Amelia became too popular, she would need to be dealt with.

 _ **XXX**_

Merlin collapsed onto the park bench and dropped his head into his hands. All around him children played and dogs ran chasing each other and barking joyously; he didn't notice any of this. Guilt twisted his insides into knots.; he'd killed his own descendant. How could he have not known? Why had Nimue never told him? He felt someone sit down beside him.

"Abe told me what happened," Ariana said quietly.

Merlin looked at her. "How did you find me?"

"You always come here when you need to think; I guess you are feeling really guilty aren't you?"

Merlin looked away his red eyes shining. "Why didn't she ever tell me? I understand she didn't find out she was pregnant until she had locked me away, but she had fifteen hundred years to tell me."

"Do you regret having a child?" Ariana asked carefully.

"Of course not! I wanted children, but I was afraid of continuing my bloodline. The only thing I regret is not being there for him or her."

"Why were you afraid of continuing your bloodline?"

Merlin said nothing. He felt Ariana's cool hand on his arm.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

He didn't answer. He continued looking at the children playing.

Ariana squeezed his shoulder. "You do realize your silence is answer enough?"

Merlin glanced back at her. "It's not important."

"How do you know?"

"It hasn't come up in fifteen centuries. I see no reason to tell someone now."

"Grandpa," Ariana said exasperatedly. "You are the most stubborn man I've ever met. Whatever this secret is; it has effected your life. Hell, you didn't want to have kids because of it. You may not want to tell me, but will you at least talk to someone about it?"

Merlin stared straight ahead. "I'll think about it."

Ariana leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "That is all I ask." She stood up and began walking away. She glanced back over her shoulder. "Just a thought, Hogwarts needs a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, have you thought about applying?"

Merlin gaped at her. "Me a teacher?" he sputtered. "That never seems to work out well for me."

Ariana giggled. "Remember what they always say, if you fall off the horse, get right back on."

Before Merlin could respond, Ariana was gone. Leaning back on the bench, he tilted his face up into the sun and relaxed. As he sat, he thought about what Ariana had said.

Maybe she was right; he had allowed this secret to control his life and he couldn't hide it anymore. Morgaine would understand if anyone would, but before he told her, he needed to take a little trip. He grinned evilly. "So Hogwarts needed a new defense professor aye? He had just the person in mind for the job."

 _ **XXX**_

Harry and the girls stood on the platform. Thunder boomed overhead and rain pattered against the roof of the station. "It feels almost anticlimactic," Pansy murmured. "The past two years have been normal."

Daphne glared at her. "Thanks a lot, Pans," she groaned. "Now, you've jinxed it."

Pansy glared right back. "A little excitement never hurt anyone," she said with a smirk.

"It hurt me," Harry protested. "I got tortured."

"You're fine now," Daphne said patting his shoulder patronizingly.

Harry gave her a betrayed look. "Whose side are you on?"

"Haven't decided yet."

Ariana giggled. "I'm with Harry on this one; I've had enough excitement for a lifetime."

The train whistle blew and Morgaine and Puck came hurrying up to them. "We'll see you in a few hours," Morgaine said hugging Harry and Ariana.

"We?" Daphne asked raising an eyebrow.

Puck winked at her. "Yes we," he said puffing out his chest. "I'm not staying in that cottage while all of you have the fun. I already missed your trip to Avalon; I'm not missing anything else. Besides, with what's going on this year, I don't want to miss a second of it?"

"My sister hates you," Morgaine pointed out.

"She loves me," Puck contradicted. "She just doesn't know how to show it."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself," Morgaine said reaching up and patting him on the head.

"What's going on this year?" Harry asked curiously.

Morgaine leaned close and lowered her voice so only the four of them could hear. "The ministry is reviving the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry stared at her. "I thought those plans would be put on hold after Fudge was arrested?"

"Apparently not," Morgaine said. "The temporary minister, Amelia Bones has continued the plans for the tournament; I guess they really want to foster good will with the other countries."

The whistle blew again. With one last hug, the quartette boarded the train. Finding an empty compartment, they pulled their trunks out of their pockets and enlarged them. Sitting down, Harry leaned back into the cushioned seat and relaxed.

"The Triwizard Tournament is returning," Daphne said sitting down beside him. "Considering the deaths that occurred during the last one, that is probably not a good thing."

"Yeah," Harry said. "According to Mum, the one in fifteen eighty-seven resulted in the deaths of all the champions." He snorted. "It still took them two hundred more years to cancel the damn thing."

"Wizards can be a bit slow sometimes," Pansy said looking out of the window.

The three fell into a companionable silence. The England countryside flew by in a blur. When the lady with the food trolley arrived, they each got a handful of pumpkin pasties and an ice cold bottle of pumpkin juice and settled down for the long trip. As Harry took a bite of his pastie, he turned to Ariana.

"Have you seen Merlin since you talked to him last?"

"No," Ariana said taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "I think he's avoiding me."

"He really shouldn't feel bad," Daphne said matter-of-factly. "If he'd known he was his descendant, would that have changed anything?"

"It might've," Harry said, "but I can't say that'd be a good thing. If he'd left Dumbledore in place, there's no telling what he might've done."

"Like he is now you mean?" Pansy said.

Harry nodded. "At least now there are controls in place."

"Still," Daphne said dryly. "I don't like the idea of a resurrected Dumbledore. What if he decides to continue his crusade against you and your mother?"

"I guess we just have to trust that Nimue can control him," Ariana said.

"That seems real safe," Daphne said a note of sarcasm entering her voice. "We're trusting Harry's, Morgaine's and your life to someone we've never met before."

Ariana's eyes narrowed. "I don't like it either, but Abe vouches for her and it's not like we have any other choice."

XXX

A few hours into the trip, Harry was awoken when the compartment door burst open. He looked up blearily to see Draco Malfoy glaring at him.

"Oh, Malfoy, how's it going?"

Malfoy's grey eyes flashed. "My father and godfather are dead; I don't know how but I know it's your fault."

"I didn't have anything to do with it."

Malfoy sneered at him. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Would you prefer a magical oath?"

Malfoy paused…Potter couldn't give an oath unless he really hadn't had anything to do with the deaths of his father and godfather. "I don't have time for the oath of a liar," he said.

Harry watched Malfoy stomp out and slam the door behind him. "What was that all about?"

Daphne pointed at the door. There was a click as it locked. "I don't know, but it was definitely weird."

"You're telling me," Harry said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I guess it doesn't matter," Daphne said leaning back in her seat, "but we will need to watch him this year; we don't want him to stab us in the back."

 _ **XXX**_

Harry sat up as the train began slowing down. "Girls, we're here." With a thought, curtains appeared around their seats and they all changed into their robes and prepared to disembark.

When the train stopped they filed out onto the platform; they pulled the hoods of their cloaks up to shield themselves from the pouring rain. The carriages pulled by scaled reptilian horses waited to take them up to the castle.

"Have you ever wondered what pulls these?" Pansy asked.

"Thestrals," Daphne answered promptly.

"What are thestrals?" Pansy asked.

"Kind of a cross between horses and lizards; you can only see them if you've witnessed someone die."

"That's morbid," Pansy said. "Wait, how many of you can see them?"

Harry and Daphne both raised their hands. "We saw Lord Winter die," Harry explained.

"I haven't seen anyone die yet," Ariana said. "Even as a ghost, I never hung around long enough to watch that sort of thing."

The rest of the journey to the castle passed in silence. Once the carriages had stopped, the quartette made their way up to the castle and filed into the Great Hall.

Harry looked around the hall as they entered. Torches lined the walls bathing everything in a ethereal glow. The four long house tables were set with golden plates and goblets ready for the feast that was about to commence. The enchanted ceiling showed a beautiful view of the rainy sky outside. As Harry looked, a bolt of light flashed across the ceiling.

Sitting down at the Slytherin table, they waited for the feast to begin.

"Look," Daphne murmured nudging Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned to see Malfoy stalking into the hall. He shot a contemptuous look at Harry before sitting down at the other end of the table. "I'd still like to know what his deal is," Harry whispered to Daphne.

"He's having a very difficult time," the bloody baron rasped. "His father is dead and to top it off, the Ministry confiscated half his family fortune in fines when they searched his home."

Harry glanced at the bloodstained ghost, eyebrow arched. "How do you know all this?"

"I keep an eye on those students in my house," the baron said smiling wickedly. He leaned close enough so that Harry felt the chill of the grave wafting off him. "Congratulations on breaking the curse on your people by the way," he whispered.

Harry whipped around to stare at him, but before he could say anything the baron was drifting away.

"He knows," Harry hissed in Daphne's ear.

"I heard," Daphne whispered back, "but what are we going to do about it?"

"Nothing we can do; Mum never showed me a spell that can affect a ghost."

"Speaking of your mum," Daphne began looking up at the staff table. "Where is she?"

Harry examined the faces he could see at the staff table. There were two empty seats. He glanced back at Daphne. "I see the seat for the defense teacher is empty to; I wonder if Dumbledore was able to find anyone."

Daphne's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I think he has," she said mysteriously.

Harry opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but McGonagall leading the first years in stopped him.

After the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood. He spread his arms in welcome, beaming around the hall. His long silver hair and beard gleamed in the torchlight. "To our old students, welcome back," he said his voice ringing in the silence. "To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts. I have only two words to say to you all," he said his smile widening. "Tuck in."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, the platters in front of them filled with food. Harry filled his plate and began to eat. "I always loved the food here," he said through a sizeable chunk of steak.

"Brownies are household fae," Ariana whispered. "They're bound to have gotten very good at cooking."

"Yeah," Harry said after swallowing. "Kind of annoying that people call them House Elves though."

Daphne wiped her mouth. "As far as most wizards are concerned, they are House Elves; they haven't seen a true elf in centuries."

The rest of the meal passed in silence. After they had all eaten their fill, Dumbledore stood to address them again.

"I would like to make a few announcements before we go to bed." Before he could say anymore, the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

Two figures strode into the hall and stopped at the staff table. Dumbledore was on his feet in a flash, his wand pointing at the intruders.

The shorter of the two quickly pushed down her hood. "I'm sorry Headmaster," Lily said, "but this idiot wanted to make an entrance." She elbowed the taller figure in the side.

Sirius Black waved at Dumbledore. "Hey, I wanted to start the school year with a bang."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "May I suggest for next time you try not to startle the new students during their first feast?"

Sirius looked sheepish. "Right," he said looking down at the ground. "I didn't think about that."

Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively. "Quite alright my boy, quite alright." He turned back to the hall. "May I introduce your new Potions professor, Lily Potter?"

There was a smattering of polite applause.

"I am also hesitantly optimistic to introduce your new Defense against the Dark Arts professor," Dumbledore said eyes twinkling madly.

"Hey!" Sirius protested.

"Sirius Black," Dumbledore finished ignoring Sirius's protest.

There was another smattering of applause. Sirius and Lily took their seats at the staff table.

Dumbledore continued. "As I was going to say before I was interrupted, I have a few announcements to make and here they are.

First, the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden as the name implies. Secondly, third years and above may visit the village of Hogsmede on the weekends designated for those visits.

Lastly, it is my painful duty to inform you that the quidditch tournament will not be taking place this year. This is because Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament which will be taking up a lot of the teacher's time and energy.

For those of you who already know what this tournament is, please be patient while I explain it to those who may not be aware of it.

The Triwizard Tournament is a competition between the three premier magical schools of Europe. It was eventually canceled due to the number of deaths involved. The Ministry would like to try and revive it again with certain precautions in place to protect the champions and spectators. One of those precautions is that only those of age can participate."

The hall erupted in cries of outrage. "This," Dumbledore shouted, "is to insure that only those who are ready may enter. Even with the precautions in place, please be aware that the tasks are going to be very difficult and dangerous. You will therefore need to be very sure that you wish to compete before submitting your name. If you are chosen, it will constitute a binding magical contract."

He smiled around the hall. "And now, I think it is time for bed. Off you go, chop chop."

There was a deafening roar of scraping chairs as everyone stood and made their way towards the entrance. As they approached the doors, Harry and the girls were intercepted by Sirius and Lily.

"Surprise," Sirius said his eyes turning storm grey for a second.

Lily's eyes glowed faintly in the torchlight. "I hope you like our little surprise," she murmured. "With everything going on, we thought it best if we were both here."

Harry smiled. "At least you'll be close by if I need help."

"That is what we were thinking," Lily said softly. She shooed them towards the door. "Go on to bed, we'll talk later."

With one last wave, the four left the hall and headed down to the Slytherin dungeons. After saying goodnight, they went to their respective rooms.

Harry's head had barely touched the pillow before he was asleep.

 _ **XXX**_

Dumbledore was not sleeping. He sat behind his desk staring moodily into a cup of fire whisky. It was hard to realize you'd tried to kill an innocent child for not being human. To also realize that you yourself had elven blood was a bitter pill to swallow.

How was he going to make it up to Sirius for locking him up in Azkaban without a trial? How could he say sorry for what he'd done to Harry and Lily? How could he make them see that he had truly changed and wanted to do better?

He silently thanked Nimue for showing him his mistakes and giving him the chance to turn his life around. He looked up at Fawkes's empty perch. He may have been corrupted, but Fawkes had been his friend. Anger surged momentarily when he remembered that Merlin had aided in the death of his old friend, but then he remembered that Ariana had been revived due to the death of Fawkes.

It may not be fair, but it seemed like an acceptable trade. His sister's life had been cut short due to his own stupidity. True, he'd lost a friend, but his sister got the life she always should have. There was plenty of time to think about how to make it up to Harry and Lily. For now, he was going to bed. There was a lot of work to do and he would need all his wits about him for the coming months.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

Harry sat down at the Slytherin table and scowled down at his empty plate. Groggily, he began scooping eggs and bacon onto his plate. There was a scraping sound and Harry turned to see Daphne sitting down beside him.

"Getting up this early sucks," she grumbled.

"What do we got today, anyway?" Harry said yawning.

Before Daphne could answer, Professor Dumbledore walked over to their table carrying a stack of parchment.

"Sir?" Harry asked politely. "Are you our new head of house?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes," he said eyes twinkling. "I will be calling a meeting tonight to announce it."

"But what about your other positions?" Daphne asked.

"Ah," Dumbledore said smile widening. "I have resigned from those positions; the only positions I hold now is Headmaster of Hogwarts and head of Slytherin House."

He handed them their schedules. "Please be in the common room at eight sharp tonight. Ms. Greengrass, I see that Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Hunter are running a bit late. Can you please give them their schedules when they come in?"

Daphne nodded.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said as he handed Pansy's and Ariana's schedules.

As Dumbledore walked back to the staff table, Harry turned to Daphne. "Do you know who spoke to the first years last night?"

Daphne shrugged. "I assume the prefects or the head Boy or girl. Remember our first year? How many meetings did Snape call in the three years he was head?"

"Good point," Harry said taking a bite of toast. "I wonder if that is all this meeting is about."

"What meeting?" Pansy asked cheerfully as she sat down.

"Dumbledore is our new head of house," Daphne said handing Pansy her schedule.

"Didn't see that coming," Ariana said as she sat down next to Pansy.

"Nor did I," Harry said as he handed Ariana her schedule. He lowered his voice. "You knew him best. Do you know why he would become our head of house?"

"The Albus I knew was a teenager that'd just finished Hogwarts," Ariana murmured. "I have no idea what this Albus may be thinking."

"We have Potions this morning," Pansy interjected. "Maybe you should stay after class?" She gave Harry a meaningful look.

"Probably a good idea," Harry said.

 _ **XXX**_

As they entered the dungeon classroom, Harry's eyes widened. The classroom was very different from what they were used to.

When Snape had been in charge, the walls had been lined with pickled things in jars. The room had always had a foreboding, almost evil atmosphere; as if it were waiting for some student to make a mistake.

Now, the dungeon room was completely different. The pickled animals were replaced with shelves of neatly labeled potion bottles. A cursory scan told Harry there was nothing more dangerous on the shelf than a pepper up potion. As he took his seat, his mother walked into the classroom.

"Welcome to your first Potions class," she said smiling. "I have looked over Professor Snape's notes and he seems to have taught you no brewing techniques whatsoever. To remedy this, we will be brewing a simple potion today to make sure you can all brew safely."

"Snape was a great Potions master," Draco said scowling at Lily. "A mudblood like you could never understand the delicate art of potion making."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "That will be five points from Slytherin; I will not tolerate that disgusting word in this classroom. I do not deny that Snape was an excellent potions master, but he was incompetent as a teacher."

Draco sneered. "Of course you wouldn't tolerate that word, it denotes your status in our world as a second class witch; you are good for nothing but a Pureblood's gratification."

"Mr. Malfoy," Lily said her voice becoming as cold as ice. "I will assume this belligerent attitude is due to the recent loss of your father, so I will not give you the punishment you deserve. You will serve detention with me tonight. Since I am aware your new head of house has a meeting at eight, you will need to report to my office at nine o'clock."

"Nine o'clock," Draco yelped. "How long will this detention last?"

"I don't know," Lily said unconcernedly. "We'll just have to see how long it takes."

Lily turned away from Malfoy and back to the class. "Today, we will be making a simple sleeping draft." She gestured and the instructions appeared on the board. "Please pull out your cauldrons and set up your work stations."

When the students had done as she asked, Lily walked them through the process of making the potion step by step. Once she had done this, she let them go and set them to brewing the potion on their own. Whenever a student had a question, Lily went to that student and through the use of questions of her own, helped them to figure out the answer themselves. By the end of the lesson, each student had finished their potions and taken a phial filled with a sample to the teacher's desk to be graded.

"You have all done well," Lily called as they packed up. "Next class, we will be learning more difficult potions. For homework, please read the chapter on sleeping potions in your text and write a foot-long essay on what can happen if someone takes the potion too often. That is all."

Once the rest of the class had left, Harry walked up to his mother's desk. "So you are aware that Dumbledore is our new head of house?"

"Yes," Lily said as she tucked the phials away in a drawer. "It is a very recent change."

"How recent?"

"He announced it at the staff meeting this morning."

Harry whistled. "Do you have any idea what caused this?"

"No. We'll just have to wait and see. I am not going to jump to conclusions over something that may turn out to be nothing. Now, I believe you are late for class. You have transfiguration next, don't you?"

"Yeah," Harry picked up his bag and turned to the door. Before leaving, he looked back at her. "That was a good lesson mum."

Lily watched him go smiling slightly. She would keep an eye on Dumbledore just in case. After all, that was why she'd come to Hogwarts in the first place. If he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry, she would not hesitate to kill him again.

 _ **XXX**_

"Just wait and see?" Daphne asked as they walked down the corridor. "That was her advice?"

"We can't do anything to him until he does something to us," Harry said.

"Why?" Daphne snapped. "Because he is descended from one of the fae?"

"Nimue is not a fae," Harry said. "She's an immortal; she was one of those exchanged for an elven child long ago. The folklore calls them changelings. Being adopted into an elven family gave her some fae characteristics, but it didn't make her pure fae."

"Fascinating, but it still doesn't explain why your mother won't act against Dumbledore," Pansy said quietly.

"I think it's because she's here," Ariana said thoughtfully. "Think about it, last time Dumbledore threatened us, mum was back at home. This time, she's in the school and I bet she's watching him to see what he does; I think she wants to give him a second chance. Remember, before she was Lily Potter, she was Morgaine Le Fay. She did many terrible things, but she was able to turn her life around; she wants to give Dumbledore the same opportunity."

"The only good enemy is a dead enemy," Daphne muttered.

Harry patted her shoulder. "I agree with you, but I will not attack him for the moment. Come on, we're going to be late for Transfiguration."

 _ **XXX**_

The four filed into Professor McGonagall's classroom and sat down. McGonagall strode in a few minutes later and took her place at the teacher's desk.

"This year," she began. "You will see an increase in the work expected of you; it is time we begin preparations for the OWLs.

"We don't take the OWL exams until fifth year," Blaze Zabini pointed out.

"Maybe so," McGonagall said, "but you need all the preparation you can get."

She then set them to work changing hedgehogs into pin cushions. As they began, Harry turned to Daphne.

"Have you tested out the bracelet?"

"A little," Daphne said pointing her finger at the hedgehog. The animal rippled and flowed like water. Within seconds, the hedgehog was gone and in its place was a pincushion.

"Well done, Ms. Greengrass," McGonagall said from behind them. "A wandless transfiguration as well. I've rarely seen the like in my thirty-eight years of teaching."

Daphne inclined her head. "No mam, it isn't wandless. It's this bracelet I picked up over the summer as a replacement for my wand. It focuses my magic better; I hear the Americans are beginning to use this as a foci and Ollivander will begin selling them soon."

McGonagall smiled at her. "Regardless of how you did it, ten points to Slytherin."

Harry watched McGonagall walk to another table. While her back was turned, he gestured at his hedgehog turning it into a pin cushion.

"I thought your aunt suggested you allow people to see your wandless magic?" Pansy asked flicking her wand. Her hedgehog changed into a monkey which began scampering across the desk.

"Watch out," Harry said grabbing the monkey. He tried to change it back into a hedgehog, but it changed into a weasel instead. The weasel hissed and leapt onto Harry's shirt snapping at his face.

Irritated, Harry clicked his fingers. The weasel exploded, scattering bloody chunks all over the room.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said shocked.

Harry looked up at her wiping blood off his face. "Sorry, professor."

"It is obvious you don't know how to cast the spell properly. For homework, practice."

As they left the class half an hour later, Pansy was still apologizing. "I am really sorry, Harry; I don't know why that happened."

Harry now clean of blood and bits of fur thanks to a hasty cleaning spell smiled at her. "No harm done," he said giving her a quick one armed hug. "I know I can do the spell and that's all that matters."

"I am surprised McGonagall didn't comment on the wandless magic," Ariana whispered.

"She probably thinks it was accidental magic," Daphne said. "She said she'd rarely seen wandless magic in her years of teaching."

"Defense against the Dark Arts next," Pansy said folding up her schedule.

"I wonder what Sirius has planned," Ariana asked.

"I guess we're about to find out," Daphne said solemnly.

 _ **XXX**_

They entered the defense classroom about ten minutes later and looked around. Bronze statues of the four house animals were at each corner of the room.

On the teacher's desk was a cage with three live rats inside. Sirius walked to the front of the classroom and gestured them all to sit.

"Welcome to your fourth year of Defense against the Dark Arts. I suppose you've noticed that the room is a little bare except for the statues. Hopefully, they will not be needed." His eyes sparkled.

"No books today," he said smiling round the classroom. "Today, will be a practical lesson. This year I'm going to be teaching you defensive and offensive magic. We will be dealing with the three most dangerous curses wizards can cast on each other, can anyone tell me what they are?"

Daphne raised her hand. "The imperius curse," she said in her soft emotionless voice.

"Yes," Sirius said. "Very good, Ms. Greengrass. He reached into the cage and pulled out one of the live rats. The little rodent scampered around his hand sniffing happily.

Sirius drew his wand and pointed it at the rodent. "Imperio."

The rat froze for a few seconds then began to do cartwheels, leaps, flips, and then rose onto its back legs and walked to the edge of the desk. The class watched the rat fascinated.

"Amusing isn't it?" Sirius asked gravely, "but how would you like it, if I did that to you? Total control," he whispered. "I could make it do anything I wanted. Think for a moment, what if this was one of your loved ones? What if you were forced to watch as one of your loved ones slaughtered your entire family? That's the kind of thing we dealt with in the last war. The Death Eaters that died recently cast the curse on innocent people and made them do terrible things." With a wave of his wand, the rat dropped back down onto all fours and scampered back to the cage. However, Sirius didn't open the door.

"Does anyone else know of any other curses?" he asked.

"The Cruciatus curse," Draco said in a bored tone.

Sirius whipped his wand at the rat. The rats plaintive squeaking was immediately silenced. "I don't want to traumatize you anymore than necessary. Crucio."

The rat immediately began twitching and convulsing. Its tiny muzzle opened in a soundless scream. After about ten seconds, Sirius lifted the curse. He gently lifted the rat and placed it back in the cage with the other two.

"Does anyone know what the last curse is?"

"Avada Kedavra," Pansy whispered.

"Ah," Sirius said. "Avada Kedavra, the killing curse."

"Why did you only use one rat to show us the first two curses when you've got three?" Pansy asked.

"Great question," Sirius said. "Watch this."

Harry felt a surge of elven magic. The smell of wood smoke and cinnamon filled the room. He watched in awe as the rats in the cage changed. Within seconds, the rats had taken the form of two tiny wizards complete with black robes, pointed hats, cloaks, and magic wands. One wore a white mask and the other wore no mask. They each stood about six inches high and glared at each other with undisguised loathing.

"You will pay for destroying my master," said the wizard in the white mask.

"Come and get me," the other said stoically.

The tiny white masked wizard raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra," he shouted.

A jet of green light left his wand. The other wizard waved his wand summoning a mirror into the path of the curse. The light struck the mirror and was reflected back at its caster.

The masked wizard barely had time for his eyes to widen before he was struck in the chest by his own killing curse. He fell to the ground, dead.

"That will do," Sirius said softly.

The remaining wizard instantly became a rat again. Sirius waved his wand and the body of the dead rat vanished.

"As you can see," he began turning back to the class. "The killing curse can be blocked by solid objects. It takes a good bit of power to cast the curse and you have to have a good bit of hate to make the curse work. If you can block or dodge the first one, there's no guarantee your opponent will be able to cast it again, but that doesn't matter. You need to be ready to defend yourself. Dodging the curse will not always be an option, but you can summon objects to block it. That's what we will be working on over the next few lessons.

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on the three curses. When the lesson was over, Sirius gestured for Harry and the others to stay behind.

"Well," he said sitting down behind his desk. "What did you think?"

"The lesson was great, but do you think it was wise to use elven magic?" Harry asked.

Sirius waved a hand dismissively. "If anyone asks, I'll just say it was Black Family magic."

"Good job showing them the curses can be blocked,' Daphne said. "I think that was a good way to end the lesson."

Pansy and Ariana nodded in agreement. "Great," the said together.

Sirius looked at Ariana. "What's wrong, you seem distracted?"

"Have you heard from Merlin?" she asked. "I've tried to contact him three times to check on him, but he's not answering."

Sirius's smile faded. "No," he said. "He is still MIA. Honestly, I'm a little concerned. He's never been gone this long before without checking in."

"I'm sure that he's fine," Harry said. "If something were wrong, I think we'd know about it by now."

 _ **XXX**_

Merlin approached the small cabin slowly. He raised his fist to knock, but the door was opened before he could touch it.

A woman stood in the doorway. She was small, only about five feet tall. Her hair was the color of rubies. Her skin was the brown of freshly turned earth and her eyes were like two burning coals. She was not pretty, but she was striking. She had a narrow fox like face. Her thin lips were turned up in a smile revealing slightly crooked teeth.

"Merlin," she whispered her voice sounding like wind rushing through trees. "How are you, son?"

Merlin stepped into the cabin and drew her into a hug. "How are you, mother?"

Drawing back, the woman gestured him to the table. "Sit," she said sternly. "I made tea."

Merlin sat and picked up the delicate china cup in front of him. He took a sip of the steaming liquid and sighed. "You always did know how to make a good cup."

The woman sat down across from him and sipped her own tea. "A bit of brownie blood comes in handy; I'm just glad I can still enjoy food and drink."

"I'm sorry mother," Merlin said bowing his head. "I still haven't found a cure."

The woman waved a hand. "I'm fine, son. I keep telling you, I don't mind being part vampire. It enabled me to watch you grow into a fine man."

"I'm not as good as you think," Merlin muttered.

"I suppose you are talking about the mess with Dumbledore? You are still blaming yourself for that?"

"You know about that?"

"I know everything that has happened. Listen to me and listen well. I never agreed with your fear of having children. You are not your father. You are your own person and you make your own choices. Answer me honestly, would Dumbledore have stopped hunting Morgaine and Harry, if you hadn't stepped in?"

"No," Merlin said immediately. "He never would've stopped."

"Look at him now," his mother said taking his hand. "Thanks to Nimue, he has a new lease on life and making an effort to do better. You can't blame yourself for the past. Let it go, son! Move on and look to the future."

Merlin finished his tea and stood up. He drew his mother into another hug. "Thanks."

His mother smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "That's what I'm here for." Sitting back down, she pointed a finger at him. "I know where you are going, be careful."

"Always," Merlin said grimly.

"Remember, don't believe anything he says; that's what got me into trouble. The only good thing to come out of that situation was you."

"Thanks, I think," Merlin said dryly. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll make a trip into town if I run out of anything."

"Mother, the nearest town is fifteen hundred miles away; you live in the middle of nowhere."

His mother flashed him another smile, her canines elongating. "I told you being half vampire had some advantages; it's why you can see in the dark so well."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "It's also why people thought I was part demon."

"Can't please everyone," his mother said buffing her nails unconcernedly.

"I'll stop before I go home," Merlin said opening the cabin door.

"You do that," his mother said standing to pour more tea for herself.

With one last look over his shoulder, Merlin vanished.

 _ **XXX**_

Merlin reappeared on the dry crumbly earth of the wasteland. He stared around at the bloody oaks stretching their skeletal branches towards the sky. He began walking quickly over the barren landscape his eyes fixed straight ahead, stopping in front of the iron box.

The runes scored into the metal glowed faintly. The corpse nailed to the front of the box lifted its head, it's tendons creaking with the movement.

"So," the voice rasped. "Back again, are you?"

"I would think that would be obvious," Merlin said calmly. "What? Have you been in that box for so long that you've started hallucinating?"

The corpse's desiccated mouth lolled open in a silent laugh. "Still as impertinent as ever."

"I will never allow you to be freed, father."

The corpse chuckled again. "As a son of Gwyn App Nudd, you were always a disappointment."

"Yes well, that is your opinion, isn't it?"

"I will not show you mercy. Even after you knew who I was, you did nothing to free me."

"You infected my mother with vampirism and tricked her into sleeping with you. Why would I free you?"

"It was necessary; I wanted a strong son."

"The ends justify the means, is that it?" Merlin's fists were clenched and he was breathing heavily.

"You must understand that sometimes sacrifices must be made; I am only trying to save my people."

"At the expense of the mortal race?"

"Tell me, do you think about the spider when you squash it? I am an elf. Why should I consider mortals? They live just long enough to destroy everything they touch and then they die."

Merlin turned away from Gwyn's prison and began walking away. Gwyn called after him.

"Think about it. Look at everything the mortals have done. They breed nothing but chaos, why would you want to help them?"

Merlin didn't answer. He simply continued walking. The air shimmered and he was gone.

The corpse nailed to the box stared at the place Merlin had been for several moments. "You will help me," it whispered, "whether you like it or not."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Magnus stared around the underground cavern. A faint smell of smoke permeated the air and he could taste ashes lingering in the air. He could hear screams and howls of agony in the distance. He hated this place, but this was the world his master was trapped in.

He examined the runes around the edge of the circle carefully; it wouldn't do to get this wrong. He drew a silver knife from his cloak and slashed open his palm.

As the blood spilled from the wound, he made sure it landed in the exact center of the circle. "Summer," he commanded. "I demand an audience with thee.

The blood rippled and flowed like water, an image of Lady Summer formed in the crimson liquid. Even though it was merely an image, Summers eyes burned with rage.

"How dare you summon me?" She growled; I am not one of your inbred followers to be ordered around."

Magnus bowed deeply. "Forgive me Milady," he said reverently, "but I have news regarding Gwyn App Nudd."

"What news?" Summer said cautiously.

Magnus looked around frantically. "Milady," he whispered. "I don't want to speak of it over this connection since we could be overheard. Please, could you come here so we could talk face to face?"

Summer's brown eyes narrowed. "I could, but I will not. We have never got on very well and to be honest, I don't trust you."

"Milady," Magnus said putting a hand to his heart. "I know we have disagreed in the past, but it is very important. You don't want Gwyn App Nudd to be released, do you?"

"Don't try and manipulate me little man; you have an ulterior motive."

Magnus's lips tightened. "I tried to be nice. I'll ask you one more time, come through so we can talk face to face."

Summer shook her head. "The answer is still no."

Magnus touched one of the symbols at the edge of the circle with one finger. "Very well," he said solemnly.

There was a flash of light. Summer appeared in the circle, her brown hair hanging in limp curls around her face. Her eyes widened. "How?"

Magnus smirked. "Our magic may not be as strong as other courts, but we have learned to be very versatile with it. Once you answered my call, all I had to do was touch this summoning rune in the rune array and it summoned you right into my circle."

Summer reached out with one hand. A thin blue barrier shimmered into existence around her. As her hand touched it, sparks jumped between the barrier and her fingers. "This won't hold me for long."

Magnus approached. "It doesn't have to." He raised the knife, "you are going to help me free my master."

"Your master?" Summer stared at Magnus eyes wide. "Of course, you would follow him wouldn't you? Have you forgotten what his rule was like?"

"The elven race was strong back then," Magnus said a dreamy expression on his face. "We were worshipped as Gods and people idolized us."

"You were worshipped," Summer said stiffly. "I never wanted to be worshipped; I was happy living my life."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night, Danu."

Summer scowled, but said nothing. The ancient Celts had worshipped her as the Goddess Danu, but she'd never demanded their worship and had done her best to discourage them from doing so. However, it'd been very difficult not to answer their pleas for help.

"Nothing to say?" Magnus asked. He began circling her his knife still raised. "Do you know where we are?"

Summer concentrated, allowing her mind to expand outward. "No," she whispered jerking back from the edge of the circle. "How did you get here?"

Magnus ignored her question. "Are you aware that the seals have weakened over the years?"

Summer shook her head frantically. "That's not possible; I'd know."

"Would you really? Didn't you wonder how Winter gained the power to curse the entire elven race even with the aid he received stiffening the magic from the elven people."

"He drained the power from the seals?"

"I knew you weren't stupid. The seals were weak enough when Winter died, it damaged the other two seals. Now, all that is required to free my master is a release of energy close to the cage." He grinned. "Do you want to guess where this cave is located?"

Summer let out a defeated sigh. "It's under the cage isn't it?"

"Yes," Magnus said clapping his hands. "It took me years to hollow out this cave, but my master has been very patient with me."

Summer discreetly tested the circle again; it was definitely weakened, but could she get free? She had to do something. "I will not allow you to kill me."

Magnus stepped closer. "You have no choice. Be assured your death is for a greater purpose. As you die, the elven race will be reborn."

"It won't be that easy," Summer snarled. With a swipe of her hand the circle shattered into blue sparkles.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I always did run off at the mouth too much."

A ball of flame appeared in Summer's palm. "You won't have to worry about that long."

Magnus waved his hand, erecting a silver shield around himself. "I don't suppose we could talk about this?"

"You tried to kill me," Summer said dryly. She hurled the ball of fire at the shield.

The fireball struck the shield with enough force to knock Magnus off his feet.

Magnus righted himself with an effort. "Is that all you've got?" he said groggily.

Summer hurled another ball of fire at the Seelie King. He flew backward again, his shield collapsing.

Summer stalked towards him her eyes hard. "It's time to end this."

Magnus suddenly smiled. "I couldn't agree more. He withdrew a pointed glowing crystal from his cloak and threw it down on the ground. The crystal shattered with a tinkling sound.

Summer was knocked off her feet by a blast of arcane energy. She slammed into the wall with a sickening crunch. Her last glimpse before consciousness faded, was the smiling face of Magnus.

 _ **XXX**_

At the iron box, the corpse's eye suddenly opened wide. Black lightning flashed across the sky and blood rained down soaking the stony earth. Wind blew through the skeletal branches of the trees and their demonic voices rose in a song of jubilance.

"Free master," they whispered. "You are free."

There was a deafening cracking sound as the two brass locks on the door of the cage shattered and fell to the ground. The runes scored into the metal of the box flared brightly before vanishing completely with a sizzling sound.

 **The corpse nailed to the door straightened. With a jerk, it ripped itself free from the nails holding it. Raising its mummified arms to the Heavens, it shrieked one word that echoed across the hellish landscape.**

" **Free," it roared to the sky before dissolving into dust.**

 **The door on the front of the box slowly swung open. A bronzed long fingered hand reached out gripping the side of the box to help himself out. A figure stepped away from the box and stretched. He groaned as minute crackling sounds echoed in the sudden silence of the land.**

 **"Cramps," he said, his deep voice echoing across the barren landscape. "It feels so good to be able to stretch out." Brushing his long blond hair out of his face, he turned to survey his former prison.**

 **"Nasty," he muttered. He pointed a finger at the box. The iron ran and melted like wax. In a few seconds, the iron box that had held him for centuries was reduced to a puddle of slag.**

 **"Well," he said brushing his hands off. "That solves that problem. He looked up at the sky, blood dripping onto his face. "gaa," he muttered. "This place is disgusting, where do I go from here?" He drew in a deep breath. "Summer," he whispered. Gwyn App Nudd vanished leaving only a p** _ **ile of ash and a puddle of molten iron behind.**_

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **Summer felt something stroking her cheek. She brushed at it irritably. "Stop," she muttered sleepily. Her head hurt and she just wanted to rest here until it stopped.**_

 _ **Something stroked her cheek again. It was as smooth and soft as the paw of a cat. "Wake up," a low voice said. "We need to talk. It's been so long since we've seen each other and you want to sleep on me? Come on sis, could you be anymore rude?"**_

 _ **Summer jerked awake a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. She knew that voice. "Gwyn," she whispered fear causing her heart to race.**_

 _ **Gwyn gently touched her forehead and her headache was gone. "Do not fear me," he said almost pleadingly. With Winter gone, you and Merlin are the only family I have left."**_

 _ **Summer drew away from him and stood up. "You killed millions, subjugated the elven race and tried to take over the world."**_

 _ **Gwyn raised a hand to stop her. "That is true. I did do that, but look how the world is now. The humans have nearly destroyed what was once a paradise. Don't you remember the crystal clear lakes, the forests that went on for miles and the beautiful clear blue oceans? What do we have now? Humans have cut down the forests, and polluted the rivers and oceans. You have to admit sister; the world would have been a lot cleaner under my rule."**_

 _ **"You would've been a dictator," Summer protested.**_

 _ **"Yes, but why shouldn't a God rule the world of mortals?"'**_

 _ **"You are no God,' Summer growled. "You're just insane!"**_

 _ **"Gwyn stepped closer. "Watch yourself, sister," he said lowly. "I will not be spoken to like that family or not.'**_

 _ **"You never did like being questioned, did you? You just wanted everyone to follow your order without question. People, whether elves or humans, need a reason to do things; you can't just tell them to do something and not give a reason."**_

 _ **"You've gone soft, sister," Gwyn said looking away. "I'd hoped you'd seen sense. Winter did in the end?"**_

 _ **"Yes, and how much did you whisper to him before driving him mad?"**_

 _ **Gwyn shrugged. "I merely told him the truth."**_

 _ **Summer waved a hand throwing Gwyn across the cave. He crashed into the wall with a grunt. Summer leaned close until their faces were almost touching.**_

 _ **"You mean your version of the truth," she spat.**_

 _ **Gwyn struggled to free himself, but without success. He'd spent too long in the cage and was still too weak to put up a proper fight.**_

 _ **"So fiery,' he choked. "You shouldn't have rejected me; we could've been great together."**_

 _ **"We're brother and sister. Hell, even most animals know better than to commit incest."**_

 _ **"We're elves,' Gwyn said dismissively. "Why should we accede to human morality?"**_

 _ **Summer pushed him harder against the wall. They both heard his bones creak in protest. "I'll never come to your bed. Haven't you seen the Seelie court? Haven't you wondered why they're so messed up? They can't even be around iron anymore. What does that tell you?"**_

 _ **Gwyn strained even harder against Summer's hold. "Go ahead," he said looking right into her eyes. "You know I am helpless right now; kill me. If I am so terrible, end my life. Save the world from my tyranny.**_

 _ **Summer hesitated. She could do it, it would be so easy. He was weak and one mental twist and he'd be gone forever."**_

 _ **"What are you waiting for?" He panted. "Come on, you can do it. I am damaged and I'll never change." Gwyn's eyes turned sad. "I've always been damaged. Please sister, put me out of everyone's misery."**_

 _ **Summer trembled. Gwyn was a master manipulator. She knew that and still she couldn't bring herself to do it. He was her brother. Regardless what he'd done, he was family. She'd already watched one brother die. A solitary tear ran down her cheek. With a sob, she vanished.**_

 _ **Gwyn fell to the ground with a grunt. He looked at the place she'd been and grinned. Summer had always had a soft heart. He had no doubt she'd be back, but by then he'd be ready.**_

 _ **"Master," Magnus said coming out from behind a pillar. "It is so good to see you I…"**_

 _ **Gwyn raised a hand. "Why did you not help me when my sister had me pinned against the wall?"**_

 _ **Magnus fell to his knees. "Forgive me master," he begged. "I feared that I would just get in the way; I didn't want to distract you from your battle."**_

 _ **"Or you were afraid of being killed? You disappoint me. Are you what the Seelie court has become? If you are the king, I shudder to think how pathetic the rest of your court is."**_

 _ **"Milord,' Magnus protested.**_

 _ **"Save it," Gwyn snapped. "The Seelie court needs a strong leader and that clearly is not you." He twitched his fingers. There was a loud snap and Magnus crumpled to the ground, his neck broken."**_

 _ **Gwyn picked up the body and carried it out of the cave. Once outside, he looked up at the sky and whistled. "Dinner time," he called.**_

 _ **A large bird with the head of a wolf flew down out of the sky and snatched the body off his shoulder. As it carried the corpse away, Gwyn chuckled.**_

 _ **He watched the bird settle on one of the branches of a skeletal tree. Suddenly, the tree moved. The trunk split revealing row upon row of razor sharp teeth. With a heave, the tree swallowed the bird and Magnus's corpse in one gulp.**_

 _ **Gwyn winced. "Talk about survival of the fittest," he muttered. Taking one last look around the hellish landscape, he vanished.**_

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **Morgaine glared at Summer. "What do you mean he's free? You said there were three seals locking his cage."**_

 _ **Summer glared right back. "Apparently," she said through gritted teeth, "Winter weakened the seals before his death."**_

 _ **"What do we do now?" Morgaine asked rubbing her forehead. "We have no way of stopping him."**_

 _ **"He's going to be difficult to kill, but not impossible," Puck said. "Excalibur is one of the oldest weapons. If we…"**_

 _ **"No," Morgaine said firmly. "We can't risk removing it from its resting place. Excalibur is far too powerful. What if Gwyn App Nudd got it?"**_

 _ **Summer looked at Morgaine confused. "I know it was one of the first elven weapons forged, but I have to confess my knowledge of the legendary sword is limited; I thought it could only be wielded in a worthy cause."**_

 _ **"Excalibur can be wielded in any cause. It is up to the guardian of the sword to judge whether the cause is just or not. Its blade is sharp enough to split atoms and it imparts the skill of all its past wielders to whoever is currently using it. If that wasn't bad enough, they also built healing magic into the sword so that it's wielder is nearly invincible."**_

 _ **"It sounds like the ultimate weapon,' Summer said.**_

 _ **"Almost," Morgaine said. "It does have one failsafe. It cannot be used to harm the innocent. All children or those with a childlike mind are safe from the sword. Also, those not in their right mind, for example, someone that is possessed will not be harmed."**_

 _ **"That seems pointless," Puck said. "I mean what good is it against a demon if it won't harm the demons host."**_

 _ **"It won't harm the host, but it will harm the demon," Morgaine said with a nasty grin.**_

 _ **"If Excalibur is out," Puck said. "What does that leave?"**_

 _ **"I have an idea," Harry said walking into the room.**_

 _ **"I thought you were in class," Morgaine said with a frown.**_

 _ **"I was, but this is more important." He turned to Summer. "How good are Gwyn's defenses?"**_

 _ **"His personal wards make it nearly impossible for him to be harmed by any earthly material. It's what makes elves so hard to kill. Only iron can pierce those wards which is why the fae have feared that metal for so long."**_

 _ **"I assume it won't kill him though, what about Dragon blood?" Harry asked. "That is poisonous to elves."**_

 _ **"It'll weaken him, but not kill him. Gwyn is one of the oldest of our kind. The only way to put him down for good would be to destroy his head or heart; I would not believe he was dead unless both were destroyed."**_

 _ **"What are you thinking Harry?"**_

 _ **Harry began to talk. As he spoke, a spark of hope reappeared in Summer's eyes. When he finished, she gazed at him steadily.**_

 _ **"It's risky," she said quietly.**_

 _ **"I know," Harry said, "but it's the only chance we've got."**_

 _ **"I don't like it," Morgaine said.**_

 _ **"Neither do I," Harry conceded, "but do you have any better ideas?"**_

 _ **Morgaine was silent. After several moments, Puck spoke.**_

 _ **"Go back to your common room. We'll discuss this and let you know what we decide.'**_

 _ **Harry nodded stiffly. He stood and after kissing his Mother on the cheek, he left.**_

 _ **"A lot can go wrong with this," Puck said after several moments. "We'll need the cooperation of the Unseelie court and Avalon to even hope to make this work."**_

 _ **"Getting those two to work together will be a minor miracle in itself," Summer said tiredly.**_

 _ **"Are we safe here?" Morgaine asked suddenly.**_

 _ **"Yes," Summer said. "Merlin added wards specifically to cloak us from Gwyn when the castle was built. He thought we might need a place to plan someday."**_

 _ **"Then I vote we table this for now," Morgaine said. "If we're going to stop him, we need to plan for every possibility. We can't afford to jump into this without thinking. We'll only get one shot at this."**_

 _ **"Agreed," Summer said. "I'll go and try to learn what Gwyn is planning. If I know my brother half as well as I think I do, he's probably assumed the rule of the Seelie court by now."**_

 _ **"We'll talk in a few days then?" Morgaine asked.**_

 _ **"Yes," Summer said. "I'll check in with you in three days.**_

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **Tom poured over Bellatrix's latest reports. It appeared Amelia was handling everything quite nicely for the moment. He frowned. If the country ran smoothly, it would be that much harder to oust her from her position. He needed to do something. At the same time, he didn't want to use the terrorist tactics he'd used in the past. The only thing that would be accomplished would be dividing the country.**_

 _ **Sitting back in his chair, he looked up to see a blond man with yellow eyes sitting across from him.**_

 _ **"Hello Tom," the man said pleasantly. "We need to talk."**_

 _ **Z/N Thanks to Haphne24 for the beta work. He certainly made this chapter a lot cleaner. He has also helped me with the past chapters as well.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Special thanks to my beta, Haphne24.**_

 _ **Chapter ten**_

Gwyn leaned back in the comfortable armchair he'd conjured looking around the room. Long silk curtains shielded the windows and tasteful portraits hung on the walls. He looked down at the bare wooden floor. A tiny smile played at the corner of his lips as he looked up at Tom.

"So," he said casually. "You are the mighty Voldemort; the one that struck fear into the hearts of wizards everywhere." He tilted his head like an owl surveying a mouse it was about to pounce on. "I have to say I am not impressed. Wizards certainly have fallen far from what they once were."

Tom stared at this strange man that had suddenly appeared in his home. "Who are you?"

"Ah," Gwyn said spreading his hands theatrically. "It is true I have not introduced myself. I am Gwyn App Nudd, former king of Elphame and former Lord of the underworld."

Tom arched an eyebrow. "And here I thought you were just a myth. I am not impressed. A tall blond guy with yellow eyes. As Lord of the Underworld, I was expecting something a little more imposing."

Gwyn threw back his head, laughing heartily. "I like you," he choked. "It is refreshing to talk to someone who isn't afraid of me, but I wonder if you'd feel that way once you knew the power you were facing?"

The next second Tom found himself up to his neck in a lake of lava. The molten rock seared his skin. He ground his teeth to keep from crying out even as the smell of burning flesh and melting fat filled his nose. Looking up, he saw Gwyn smiling down at him.

"So," Gwyn said as if he were having the best time in the world. "Do you still feel like being smart to your betters?"

Concentrating, ignoring the pain in his body, Tom rose out of the lava. With a flick of his charred hands, the lava cooled rapidly until it was solid rock again. Tom lowered himself back onto the rock and grinned at Gwyn.

"I used to have followers just as arrogant as you; I bet you tortured those that disobeyed you or killed them when their usefulness had ended." Tom paused seeing Gwyn's frown.

"Maybe I hit a little too close to home? I used to be just like you, a cold calculating bastard who cared for no one except what could satisfy my own goals, but I changed. I realized that destruction for destructions sake serves no purpose. Tell me, Gwyn App Nudd, what is your ultimate goal? What do you hope to obtain?"

"I hope to kill all mortals on the planet and reclaim it for the elven people. You humans have destroyed everything that is beautiful about this planet. You've dirtied the oceans, spoiled the rivers, and killed animals to the brink of extinction."

"How will you do that?" Tom asked, calm as ever. "You must know that there are billions of humans; you can't hope to kill them all even with an army."

"True," Gwyn App Nudd said. "However, there is more than one way to skin a cat. I am going to develop a virus that will kill every mortal with no magic."

"I suppose that will include wizards?"

"Wizards are descended from elves. All those who will submit to my rule will live. Any who oppose me will die."

"The carrot or the stick eh," Tom said. "What kind of king would you be, tell me that."

Gwyn shrugged. "The last time I was free, it was a paradise, no wars and we were happy."

"By we, you mean the elves, correct?"

"Of course," Gwyn said with a nod.

"What about the wizards? Were they happy too?"

"I suppose so," Gwyn said. "Honestly, I never worried about their welfare that much.'"

"Because they weren't pure?"

"Tom," Gwyn said sounding exasperated. "You have to understand I put my people first; I can't afford to do otherwise."

"You just said that wizards are descended from elves, shouldn't they be counted among your people as well?"

Gwyn's mouth tightened. It was clear this conversation wasn't going as he'd hoped. "They are descended from elves, but they aren't elves. Wizards live such a short time."

Tom stood. "The more I hear from you, the more I am reminded of Voldemort. When I was him, I didn't care who I hurt either. Guess what, it led to my death. Why did you come here anyway? What did you want with me?"

"I was hoping for an alliance," Gwyn said. "I would help you take the position of Minister of Magic and you could rule the wizards when the mortals were gone. Of course, I would rule over you, but that wouldn't be a problem. The wizards would be free to live their lives as they wished; I would not interfere unless the elves needed me to."

"No," Tom said firmly. "I have an idea what your rule would be like and I will not serve you. You would not care about my people. I have a feeling that eventually you would try to kill us to remove the taint from your race."

Gwyn stood to face Tom. "So untrusting," he said sounding hurt, "but I can understand. You haven't had many trustworthy people in your life; I don't hold it against you. Please, allow me to show you that my words are genuine."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Like this." Reaching out, he touched Tom's forehead.

Tom's muscles seized and he fell to the ground. He opened his mouth in a soundless scream as agony racked his body. When the pain faded, Tom lay there drenched in sweat. He looked up at Gwyn blearily.

"What have you done?" he slurred.

Gwyn pointed to the chair Tom had been sitting in. Tom looked in that direction and gaped.

In the chair he'd previously occupied, there was an exact copy of himself. The only difference was that this Tom had glowing red eyes.

"Tom meet Voldemort," Gwyn said. "Voldemort meet Tom."

"Where am I," Voldemort hissed. "What am I doing here?"

"What is he doing here?" Tom asked.

"He is here to show you that I am not the devil you think I am. I have removed that shard of old soul from you, you are now free of his influence."

"This won't change my mind," Tom snapped. "I'll never be your puppet.

Gwyn frowned. "Some people just don't know how to be grateful. Maybe Voldemort will be more accommodating. May the best man win?"

Before Tom had a chance to say anything, Gwyn waved a hand Tom collapsed and Voldemort faded from the room. Humming to himself, Gwyn sat down in Tom's empty seat and sighed.

Why couldn't anyone see he was doing what was best? First, his sister turned against him; then this Tom Riddle wouldn't even give him a chance. It appeared he was going to have to do this the old fashioned way. He'd tried diplomacy; it was time for bruit force."

"Master," he heard a feminine voice call. "I am back."

Gwyn's first impulse was to kill her, but that would just prove everyone's point that he was a monster. With a thought, he put Bellatrix into a deep sleep. The only one that could awaken her was Voldemort or Tom Riddle. With a last look around the room, Gwyn vanished.

 _ **XXX**_

Voldemort and Tom stared round the vast burned out plane. There was nothing to see but grey earth.

"Where are we?" Tom asked aloud.

"Who cares about that," Voldemort snarled. "I'm going to kill you. You locked me away in the deepest part of our mind."

"Yes," Tom said coldly. "I'll do it again if necessary. You don't see it, but we were insane. We wanted to wipe out an entire race for no other reason than our daddy rejected us. Don't you think that's a little crazy?"

"They were muggles," Voldemort snapped. "They mean nothing."

"Meant nothing," Tom corrected. "Don't get me wrong, I don't like or trust muggles. They love to destroy too much for my liking, but I do understand that we can't beat them. We have to leave this world."

"So you want to run?" Voldemort shrieked. "Have you become a coward?"

"No," Tom said slowly. "I've become practical. Why force a conflict we have no hope of winning?"

"The fallen king was right to send us here. You are weak and lack the spine to do what must be done; I am going to kill you."

"What will happen to you?" Tom asked.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I saw you collapse before I was here," Voldemort asked. "This is a spiritual plane. Whoever wins the fight between us will take over the body."

"Is that the only way out of here?" Tom asked.

"The only way I will accept."

Tom dove to the ground to avoid the bolt of green light aimed at his head. Leaping back to his feet, he threw a ball of fire at Voldemort.

Voldemort casually sidestepped the fireball. "Is that the best you've got?"

"Not even close," Tom said quietly.

 _ **XXX**_

The warmth of September faded into the autumn chill of October. Potions and defense were a big hit. Most people agreed that Sirius and Lily were excellent teachers. The week before Halloween, Dumbledore stood up at dinner.

"May I have your attention please," he called. Once everyone had quieted, he continued. "Next week, on the thirtieth of October, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive for the Tri-Wizard Tournament; I urge you all to be on your best behavior. Show the other schools what Hogwarts is truly made of."

As Dumbledore sat down, Harry turned to the others. "Well, the tournament starts next week. Are you girls excited? I think it'll be nice to watch people participate in Dangerous tasks and not have to participate in them."

"Congratulations," Ariana said rolling her eyes. "You just jinxed it."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked looking confused.

"I'll bet you twenty galleons that you end up in the tournament."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Almost certainly, but that's not important. Do you take the bet or not?"

"Sure," Harry said. "Summer said there was no way that Gwyn App Nudd could get inside and Voldemort is MIA. There is no one who could enter me in the tournament."

Ariana looked at Pansy and Daphne. "What do you two think? Do you want to take the bet?"

Daphne snorted. "I don't take sucker bets."

Harry looked at her incredulously. "Traitor," he muttered.

Daphne patted his cheek patronizingly. "Sorry, but I know when a good thing comes along. I could buy a lot with twenty galleons."

"I'm not participating," Pansy said haughtily. "I have better things to do with my money than risk it on something that can't happen."

 _ **XXX**_

Merlin sat up in bed as Nimue appeared beside him. "Get up," she said urgently.

"What is it?" Merlin said hopping out of bed.

"You need to get to Hogwarts."

"Why?" Merlin asked pulling his shoes on. "Is it Dumbledore?"

"No, it's worse. Something's going to happen, something bad."

"Can you be more specific?"

"It's something to do with Harry. That's all I know. Something is blocking me from seeing more."

"Hogwarts is protected from Gwyn."

"I know, but Tom or Voldemort, whatever you prefer, is out of the picture for now. Gwyn is the only one who poses a threat to Harry?"

"But why would Gwyn want to hurt Harry?"

"Morgaine is a fallen queen just like him. She was the ruler of Avalon. He may want to see how much power Harry inherited from her."

"He is a boy. It'll be years before he reaches his full strength."

"Boy's grow up. Besides, Puck was as powerful as Morgaine. Harry has the potential to be very strong. Look, just go to Hogwarts and check things out, alright?"

"Fine," Merlin grumbled, "But you're worrying for nothing."

 _ **XXX**_

Puck walked through the forbidden forest. The cool air was bracing. Each breath seemed to fill him with energy. He never felt so alive as he did when he was in the woods. In the distance, he could hear the whinny of unicorns, the thunder of a centaurs hooves, and the rustle of some small creature searching for its supper.

Humming happily, he wondered if this was the way Morgaine felt when she was on a beach. If so, being away from Avalon must be pure torture. He would have to try and fix that in future. Maybe he could talk to Viviane and convince her that her sister had changed. After all, Viviane had never technically banished Morgaine. She'd just asked her to leave. It was possible she'd hoped that Morgaine would return for good someday.

A twig snapped behind him. Puck froze. Reaching out with his senses, he felt someone standing just behind his left shoulder. He turned around his eyes widening as he saw who it was.

"Hello Puck," Gwyn said pleasantly. "I've heard a lot about you."

"How…" Puck began hoarsely. "How did you get here? The wards should've kept you from entering Hogwarts."

"Oh they do," Gwyn said. "They're excellent work. I am truly impressed at what my son has accomplished. It took enough power to ward the castle and the land around it. He couldn't extend the wards over the entire forest. I don't see why he bothered. Ordinarily, I'd have no interest in a school for wizards."

Puck reached over his shoulder and drew his silver sword from its scabbard. "What do you mean ordinarily?"

Gwyn wagged a finger chidingly. "Really, drawing weapons already? Here I thought we were having a civilized conversation. I'm only interested in one of the students. I believe he goes by the name Harry Potter?"

Puck stiffened. "What do you want with my son?"

"I was wondering if you'd admit that. Don't worry I just want to test him. If he's half as powerful as I believe he is, he'll be fine."

Puck waved a hand. Two rocks on the ground became roaring lions. Snarling, the giant cats leapt at Gwyn.

Gwyn cried out as one of the giant cats slashed open his cheek. Blood spilled down his face. He flicked a hand causing the lion to turn in midair and lunge at Puck.

Puck canceled his spell turning the lion back into a rock again. The other lion he'd transfigured clamped it's jaws on Gwyn's head.

Gwyn let out a muffled yell and back fisted the lion in the chest. There was a sickening crunch and the lion immediately became a rock again.

"You actually made me bleed," Gwyn said sounding impressed. He grinned widely. "It has been so long since that's happened I almost forgot what pain feels like. I look forward to seeing what your boy can do."

Puck's first impulse was to lunge at Gwyn and run him through, but that would accomplish nothing. He needed to be calm. He needed to think rationally about his actions. He pointed to the blood on Gwyn's face.

"Looks like you aren't as immortal as you think."

Gwyn waved a hand dismissively. "This is just a flesh wound. I can be hurt, but I can't be killed by any weapon of this world."

"Let's test that," Puck snapped. He lunged and plunged his sword into Gwyn's chest, or he tried to. The silver blade stopped inches from Gwyn's chest. He strained, but the blade wouldn't move.

Gwyn tsked. "Did you really think that would work? I saw that coming a mile away. Now, can we have a conversation, or do I need to spank you?"

"I will not let you harm my son."

Gwyn's punch sent Puck sprawling. He stood over the fallen trickster, watching as he sat up dazedly. "Do you realize how futile it is to try and stop me?"

Puck gestured. A bolt of lightning plunged down out of the sky and struck Gwyn squarely in the forehead. Gwyn's head snapped back and his eyes went glassy for a few seconds. Before he could recover, Puck stamped his foot. Earth rose up from the ground wrapping around Gwyn and solidifying into solid rock.

Without waiting, Puck turned to teleport away. Nothing happened. He struggled to vanish. He could feel his magic trying to obey his command, but he stayed where he was.

There was a sound like shattering ice behind him. He heard Gwyn groan as he stretched.

"That was worse than my cage," he said conversationally. "By the way, you can't teleport out of here unless I allow it, so stop trying." He suddenly appeared in front of him.

Puck took an involuntary step backwards. For the first time in a long time, he felt fear.

"You don't need to be afraid," Gwyn said as if sensing his fear. "You are an honorable warrior. I can respect that. I won't kill such as you unless necessary. Besides, I need your help."

"Why would you need my help?"

"Because I still can't enter Hogwarts and I want to insure that Harry's name enters that little tournament they're having."

"How do you even know about that?"

Gwyn rolled his eyes. "Human minds are so easy to pick information from. Will you help me or not?"

"You still haven't explained why you want to test Harry. He's fourteen years old."

"True, but I want to see how powerful he is right now. Once I know that, I can estimate how powerful he will be."

"Why would you care?"

"He's from a royal line and I cannot allow a threat to my power to exist."

"I'll never help you harm my son."

Gwyn looked at Puck disappointedly. "I'd hoped you could be reasoned with, but I can see now that you are going to be just as stubborn as all the others."

Puck flew backwards and slammed into a tree hard enough to knock the wind out of him. He struggled to free himself, but to no avail. Gwyn approached and gently laid a hand on his forehead.

"This won't hurt a bit," he said soothingly.

Darkness incased Puck's head for several seconds. Puck back arched as if he were being electrocuted. Gwyn stepped back allowing him to fall to the ground.

Puck stood his eyes glazed and staring at nothing. Gwyn spoke.

"Go to Hogwarts and do whatever it takes to make sure your son enters the tournament. After that, you will be free from my control with no memory of what has happened. Be sure to act normal. Do not draw any attention to yourself. Do you understand?"

Puck nodded.

"Good," Gwyn said. "Now go."

Puck vanished immediately.

Gwyn stared at the spot he'd occupied for several seconds. Soon, he may have a little entertainment.

A/N I'm giving you guys an option. Do you want to see more of the fight between Tom and Voldemort?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Special thanks to my beta, _**Haphne24, for looking over this chapter. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be getting a chapter this week.**_

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

"Remind me why we have to be here?" Daphne whispered.

Harry glanced up at the sky again before answering, "Dumbledore wants the whole school out here to greet the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

"It's not like they'll notice us anyway," Pansy said. "You've heard how the people from other schools treat each other; it's all about look how much better I am than you with Beauxbatons. As for Durmstrang, they're all about the dark arts. That's what I heard any way."

Daphne nodded. "I heard the same thing."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but a gasp from the students around him drew his attention upward. He looked up to see a carriage the size of a small castle coming down out of the night sky. It was pulled by two giant palomino horses. Their enormous hooves struck the ground with a loud thud and their coats were glossy and looked as smooth as silk. Each of their four hooves were the size of dinner plates. The door of the carriage swung open and a boy dressed in pale blue robes leapt out. He pulled down a set of steps and stepped back. A shoe the size of a child's sled appeared. It was quickly followed by a woman at least twelve feet tall. Her long black hair was tied back in a braid and her liquid black eyes were filled with barely contained ferocity.

"Dumbledore," she boomed. "I hope I find you well?"

Dumbledore stepped forward and kissed her hand. ""Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear Madam Maxime."

"My pupils," Maxime said waving a hand behind her at the group of boys and girls gathered at the door of the carriage."

"Would you like to wait for Karkaroff or warm up a bit?"

"Warm up, I think," Maxime rumbled. "Now, before I go inside, I need to see to my horses."

"Our Care of Magical Creatures Professor will see to it when he returns from some of his other duties."

"Very well," Maxime said dubiously. "Can you please inform your Magical Creatures professor that the horses only drink Single Molt Whisky?"

"It will be attended to," Dumbledore said bowing slightly.

"Students," Maxime called. "Follow me."

As the students passed, Harry felt a prickle of magic along his skin. He looked at the crowd of students and spotted a girl with long silvery blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her pale skin seemed to glow faintly.

"Veela," Harry muttered.

"What?" Daphne asked.

Harry cut his eyes at the blond girl. "She's veela."

"How do you know?"

"I can see it."

"Can she see you?"

"I don't think so.'

Harry glanced back to see the last of the students entering the entrance hall.

"Are veela, fae?"

"No," Harry said. "They're Homo Occultus; they can pass for human walk like a human, talk like a human, and breed with humans, but they're not human. They're a magical creature that have a offennity for the element of fire and they always breed true."

"Would they help with Him?" Pansy whispered.

"I don't know," Harry said. "It may be worth asking though; I've just got to figure out how to do it."

"Would they know of Gwyn's release?" Daphne whispered.

"Maybe, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Their conversation was interrupted by a splash from the lake. Looking towards the sound, they gasped as a massive ship rose out of the depths. The smooth wood had a translucent light emanating from it. The sails didn't move as she ship cut through the water. There was a heavy thud as an anchor was thrown onto the shore. There was a humming click as a ramp was lowered. A tall man appeared at the top of the ramp. His long silver hair reached his shoulders, but he was clean shaven. His smile did not reach his blue eyes; they remained as cold and dead as those of a corpse.

"Dumbledore," he boomed. "How are you, my dear fellow?"

"Blooming, Karkaroff," Dumbledore said with a smile. "And you?"

"Excellent," Karkaroff said shaking Dumbledore's hand vigorously. "Viktor," he called glancing behind him. "Come along into the light." He turned back to Dumbledore. "Viktor has a slight head cold."

A tall sallow boy slouched up to Karkaroff. Ariana nudged Harry.

"That's Viktor Krum," she whispered.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"He's a quidditch star."

"Tell me you're not going to go fan girl on us?"

Ariana blushed. "Of course not; I just find it cool that he's coming here."

"Umhumm," Daphne muttered. "Sure you do."

Ariana glared at her. "I do not go fan girl."

Daphne's lips twitched. "Not yet, but there is a first time for everything."

Ariana opened her mouth to respond, but they were already moving towards the castle. As they entered the hall, they noticed that the Beauxbatons students sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Unsurprisingly, the Durmstrang students sat down at the Slytherin table."

Harry and the others sat down. As he sat, he noticed Viktor glancing at him. Daphne obviously spotted it to because she leaned over so she could whisper to Harry.

"Do you know him?"

"Not that I am aware of," Harry whispered back.

"He's staring at you, maybe he likes you."

Harry pulled a face. "That's gross."

Harry glanced back at Krum to see him glowering down at his plate. "Looks cheerful, doesn't he?"

"A regular Father Christmas," Daphne said dryly.

Food suddenly appeared on the table and Harry piled his plate.

"What I wouldn't give for a nice steak," Daphne muttered.

"Yeah," Harry said dreamily as he ate another spoonful of blood pudding. "With a side of eggs.'

"Where in the world did you hear about that?" Pansy asked.

"Mum spent a little time in the American south back in the fifty's," Harry whispered. "She ate it one day for breakfast and developed a liking for it."

"Excuse me," a voice said from beside Daphne. "Are you eating the bouillabaisse?"

Harry looked up and saw the veela girl pointing to a dish of fish soup. "Here," he said smiling at her. "Have it."

"You have finished with it?"

"Yes,' Daphne said.

The girl carried the dish back to the Ravenclaw table. Daphne turned to Harry.

"Well," she said. "You have introduced yourself to her."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I just hope I don't screw it up."

They finished their meal in relative silence. After they'd all finished eating, Dumbledore stood.

"I want to welcome the guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to Hogwarts. Tonight, is the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament. It is time to reveal the Goblet. Our impartial judge, Lily, can do you do the honors please?"

Lily stood from the staff table and walked to a concealed corner of the hall. She knelt and lifted something. When she turned back to face the students, she was holding a covered stool. Placing the stool at the front of the hall, she pulled off the cover with a flourish. On the stool was a wooden cup. Runes and sigils covered the cup from top to bottom. Orange flames leapt up to the rim of the cup before dying back down.

"This is the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore said. "Those wishing to submit their names for consideration must simply write their name on a piece of parchment and place it in the flames. You will have twenty-four hours to do so. I must warn you before you submit your name. If you are selected, it constitutes a binding magical contract. Once you are selected, there is no backing out. If you attempt to do so, it could result in the loss of your magic."

Dumbledore looked out at the hall, his eyes twinkling. "To ensure that no one under the age of seventeen tries to enter, I have imposed an age line around the goblet. If you try to cross this line, you will not like the consequences." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes faded. He suddenly looked very serious. "Remember, this may be a competition, but it will be very dangerous. No one that is not at least a sixth year would be able to complete the tasks safely."

The hall was deadly silent. Not one person spoke. Dumbledore let the silence hang for several moments before he smiled. The twinkle was suddenly back in his eyes.

"And now," he said. "I think it is time for bed; we shall all find out who the champions are tomorrow evening.

The students rose and left the hall. Daphne turned to Harry as they approached the doors. "What do you think he meant about not liking the consequences?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "If he's really trying to change, I imagine it'll be something very humiliating."

As they left the hall, Harry saw Viktor staring at him again. He looked back at Daphne. "He's staring at me again; do you think this has something to do with mum?"

"Probably," Daphne said. "After all, your mum was a mistress of dark magic for centuries."

"She's still a mistress of dark magic," Harry whispered. "She just doesn't have a need to use it much anymore."

 _ **XXX**_

Puck stood in front of the age line trembling all over. He watched in horror as his foot rose and stepped over the age line. Nothing happened. Of course it didn't, he was well above the age of seventeen after all. He screamed mentally as he felt his hand reach into his pocket and pull out a scrap of parchment with Harry Potter written on it. He lifted the parchment before his face. It was Harry's hand writing alright. In the place where the school was written, Puck had copied the handwriting to read Salem institute. He looked at the Goblet now. The enchantments on it were powerful, but it was the easiest thing in the world for him to alter a few spells to make Harry's entry possible. Puck's hand shook as he held the parchment above the flames. He couldn't do this, he had to fight it, he couldn't endanger his son and he couldn't allow Gwyn to win. The parchment fluttered down into the flames. No sooner had the parchment touched the flames, Puck felt his mind clear. He seemed to awake from a deep sleep. "What have I done?" he whispered. Puck's eyes widened before he vanished without a trace.

 _ **XXX**_

Puck landed in the clearing deep in the forbidden forest. He looked around and saw Gwyn leaning casually against a tree.

"Well done," Gwyn said. "I knew I chose well when I chose you."

Puck started to move forward, but Gwyn held up a hand. "I wouldn't do that. You do remember what happened last time don't you? Now, your mission for me is complete. There is just one tiny little detail we need to take care of."

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked angrily. "You said that I would be free from your control once Harry's name was in the goblet."

"Oh you are," Gwyn said, "I need to make sure that you don't go blabbing to Morgaine about what has happened; it wouldn't make a difference, but it would be terribly inconvenient."

"She'll figure it out," Puck snapped. "She's far from stupid."

"Perhaps," Gwyn said. "However, that will take time. By the time she figures it out, it'll be too late.'

"You bastard," Puck whispered.

"If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that," Gwyn said chuckling. "Relax, I'm sure your boy will do fine."

I'm going to find a way to kill you if it's the last thing I do," Puck snarled.

"You're welcome to try," Gwyn said. "I look forward to the challenge."

That was the last straw. Foregoing his sword, Puck lunged his hands reaching for Gwyn's throat.

He froze inches from Gwyn's throat. No matter how hard he strained, he couldn't move. He stared hatefully into Gwyn's smiling face.

"Do you see now how pointless your fight against me is?"

"I could end you with a mere thought, but I won't. Before you try and attack me again, consider that.

"Gwyn vanished and Puck fell face first to the ground. He lay there, his frustrated tears wetting the earth beneath him. He had to find a way to stop him, he just had to."

 _ **XXX**_

Harry walked into the entrance hall the next morning to see a crowd gathered around the Goblet. Seeing his mother watching the crowd from the entrance of the great hall, he made his way over to her.

"Anyone put their name in yet?"

"All the Durmstrang students, but I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts."

"If they were smart, they'd put their name in after everyone went to bed,' Daphne said walking up.

"I'm sure many of them did that," Lily said smiling at the girl.

"I wonder if Ariana could cross the age line," Harry muttered to Lily and Daphne.

"I don't think she had any interest in doing so," Lily said frowning. "I hope not anyway."

"Don't worry mum," Ariana said from behind them making them all jump. "I have no interest in entering this blasted tournament; I want to enjoy my life to the fullest, not end it prematurely."

Lily smiled before turning to enter the hall. "Come on, watching people stare at that blasted cup is about as interesting as watching grass grow."

As they sat down at the Slytherin table, Pansy came into the hall and joined them. "Do you know who the champion for Hogwarts might be?"

"Hard to tell," Harry said thoughtfully. "It could be anyone."

"Anyone not from Slytherin house," Daphne said. "Most of the people in this house are too inbred and magical stunted to have any real power."

"Watch it Greengrass," Malfoy snapped. "A pureblood could wipe the floor with a bunch of creatures and half-breeds."

"Right," Daphne said dryly. "Which is why the number of squibs in pureblood families has gone up drastically. If you notice, it hasn't gone up in those families that married Muggleborns, I wonder why that is exactly?"

Malfoy's face was turning purple with rage. "One of these days, Greengrass," he hissed. "One of these days I'll make you pay."

Daphne's smile was razor thin and as cold as the arctic ocean. "I look forward to you trying, Malfoy."

"You really shouldn't antagonize him," Pansy said nervously. "You know he's not going to fight fair."

Daphne shrugged unconcernedly. "I'm not scared of Malfoy."

"Still," Harry said. "I'd watch your back. I know you can handle yourself, but Malfoy knows he's no match for you in a straight up duel. He'll stab you in the back rather than come at you straight on."

Daphne patted Harry's shoulder. "I'll be careful."

XXX

The rest of the day passed quietly enough. Harry and the girls spent the day wandering around the grounds talking about nothing in particular. As evening drew near, the excitement that had been present in the castle all day like the background hum of a refrigerator began to build. Students were chattering excitedly about who may be the champion for which school. As they entered the hall, Harry saw that the Goblet of Fire had been moved to the front of the hall again. As he sat down and began to eat, he noticed that students were shooting Dumbledore furtive glances. It was clear they were hoping it was time to select the champions.

At last, the meal was over and Dumbledore stood to address the hall.

"It is time," he boomed. "The goblet will select the first champion momentarily.

A tongue of flame shot from the Goblet. A piece of parchment fluttered towards the floor.

Dumbledore caught the parchment neatly and examined it.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum," he called.

There was a round of polite applause.

The goblet shot another tongue of flame into the air. Dumbledore caught the next piece of charred parchment.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

There was a smattering of polite applause.

Tension filled the hall. Everyone waited with bated breath. They all knew what came next. The Hogwarts champion.

Fire shot towards the ceiling. Dumbledore caught the parchment.

"The champion for Hogwarts," he called, "is Cedric Diggory."

As the Hufflepuff table burst into cheers, Harry looked at Ariana.

"See, I didn't get entered; you owe me twenty galleons."

The hall suddenly became very quiet. Harry looked towards the Goblet as he heard a whoosh of flame.

As Dumbledore caught the parchment, Harry sighed.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore called.

Ariana smirked at him. "You were saying?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I have removed the references to the golden blood in the past chapters. As cool as it'd be to change the color of the blood, I've realized that changing the color of the blood will serve no purpose. I've also gone back and changed the fight scene between Puck and Gwyn in chapter ten if you want to look back at that.

 _ **Special thanks to my beta, Haphne24.**_

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

"Harry," Dumbledore called. "Come up here, please."

Harry scowled at the old man. Up to this point, he'd managed to stay off the radar. He could only imagine what they'd be saying about him now. He rose from the Slytherin table and quickly walked up to the staff table.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at him. "Go through the door Harry," he said quietly. "We shall sort this out."

Harry blinked at him. He'd never seen the old man so accommodating. Had Merlin put some sort of personality altering rune in the Homunculus? Nodding to the Headmaster, Harry entered the small room off the great hall.

 _ **XXX**_

Fleur looked up as he entered. "What is it?" She asked. "Do they want us back in the hall?"

Harry shook his head. "The goblet was tampered with."

"Vhat?" Viktor grunted. "Vhat do you mean tampered vith?"

"A fourth name came out of the goblet."

"Yours?" Cedric asked.

Harry nodded.

Before anyone else could say anything, the door opened. In came Dumbledore, Lily, Maxime, Karkaroff, and a tall man with a handlebar mustache. They were followed by a heavy set man who was babbling excitedly.

"Unprecedented," he muttered. "This has never happened before."

Fleur turned to her headmistress. "Madame Maxime, this little boy says that he has been entered in the tournament."

Harry glared at the veela. He'd spent the first five years of his life in Azkaban; there was no way he could ever be considered a little boy.

Maxime turned on Dumbledore. "What is the meaning of this, Dumbledore," she boomed. "Two Hogwarts champions?"

"I'd like to know that myself, Dumbledore," Karkaroff snapped. "I don't remember reading where the hosting school is allowed two champions."

"Hogwarts will not have two champions," Dumbledore said calmly.

"You have found a vay to get him out of ze tournament?" Viktor asked.

"No," Dumbledore said, "but his name was not entered under Hogwarts; it was entered under Salem Institute."

"That is an American school," the tall mustached man said stiffly.

"Indeed, Mr. Crouch," Dumbledore said.

"Will the contract still be binding?" the heavy set man asked.

"I don't know, Bagman," Dumbledore said pulling the parchment from his robes. He handed it to Harry. "Is that your handwriting?"

Harry glanced at the parchment and nodded. "Yes, it looks like something taken off my homework. Whoever did this, they were very thorough. Look at this," he indicated the edges of the parchment. "This wasn't torn; it was cut."

"Hmm," Dumbledore said stroking his beard. "That is troubling. It is almost like they didn't want to draw attention to the state of the parchment, but who would be that thorough?"

"Wait," Karkaroff snapped. "We are still assuming that the boy didn't enter his name. How do we know he didn't find a way to get passed your age line?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Oh, we would've known if he'd tried to cross the age line. I know he had nothing to do with his entrance into the tournament. Nevertheless, to set your suspicions at rest." He turned to Harry. "Will you give a magical oath that you had nothing to do with your entrance into the tournament?"

"Of course, sir," Harry said.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. He handed Harry a piece of parchment. "Will you swear to everything written there?"

Harry quickly read over the parchment before raising his right hand. "I, Harry James Potter, swear that I did not enter my name into the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament. I also swear that I did not ask anyone to do it for me, nor do I have any knowledge of who entered my name, so mote it be." There was a flash of light that lit the entire room from end to end. When it cleared, Harry clicked his fingers. A ball of flame hovered above his palm.

Dumbledore waved a hand and the ball of flame vanished. He clapped Harry on the back. "Fantastic, Harry," he said beaming.

"Wait," Lily said speaking for the first time. "Shouldn't we be finding a way to get Harry out of the tournament?"

Dumbledore's smile vanished. "I am afraid that will be impossible. Harry's name is on the parchment for the tournament. It is written in his own hand. I am not willing to risk his health on a maybe. Do not worry, I will continue his training to prepare him for the tournament."

"You can't," Karkaroff said. "As Headmaster, you are forbidden to aid your champion in any way. Surely, you have not forgotten that?"

Dumbledore smiled innocently at Karkaroff. "Of course I haven't forgotten, but I have been training Harry ever since an incident in his first year. He is not registered as a Hogwarts champion, so I am fully within my rights to continue that training."

"Mr. Crouch," Maxime said. "Mr. Bagman, surely you cannot condone such a blatant attempt at favoritism. Whether the boy is a champion for Salem Institute or Hogwarts, he will still be participating in the tournament at Hogwarts. It is not right for Dumbledore to give the boy preferential treatment."

Mr. Crouch cleared his throat. "Dumbledore, do you have documentation of this training you have been giving the boy?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said.

"Then we will need to see it. If everything is in order, I see no reason why you should not be allowed to continue the boy's training." He held up a hand to stop Maxime and Karkaroff from protesting. "You must remember that the boy was entered in the tournament against his will. He is three years younger than his fellow champions. I will do whatever it takes to limit the number of deaths during this tournament whether you like it or not." He turned to Bagman. "Ludo," he said. "The rules for the first task if you please."

Mr. Bagman stepped forward. "Right," he began uncertainly. "The first task is designed to test your bravery in the face of the unknown. Therefore, we will not be telling you what it is. It will take place on the twenty-fourth of November; I suggest you prepare yourselves for anything," he said with a grin.

"Is that all?" Maxime asked stiffly.

When Bagman nodded, she motioned to Fleur to follow her and Karkaroff did the same with Viktor. The foreign heads swept from the room without another word followed by their champions.

Dumbledore took off his half-moon spectacles and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He smiled at Cedric. "I think it would be best if you returned to your common room. I'm sure Hufflepuff is waiting for you and it would be a shame to deprive them of the excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Cedric nodded with a bright smile and left the room. Dumbledore turned to Bagman and Crouch. "Would you to like to stay at Hogwarts for the night?"

Crouch shook his head. "I have work to do back at the Ministry, but I thank you for the offer."

"If you're offering," Bagman said with a bright smile. "I'll be happy to stay; the tournament is my work after all."

Crouch rolled his eyes behind Bagman's back.

"Make yourself at home," Dumbledore said to Bagman.

He turned to Harry and Lily. "I wonder if I could see you in my office for a few moments."

Harry and Lily looked at each other before shrugging. "Sure," Lily said hesitantly.

"Great," Dumbledore said holding the door open for them to pass through. "This will not take long."

 _ **XXX**_

Tom got to his feet slowly and every muscle ached. He could feel blood running down his face and his left eye was swollen shut. With each breath, a bolt of pain shot through his left side.

Voldemort was not much better. There was blood running down his face. His right eye was gone and his body was decorated with numerous cuts and bruises. He smiled at Tom, revealing several missing teeth. "You will not win, boy. I am far older and stronger than you could possibly imagine; you are merely a weak remnant of my past."

Tom spat out a mouthful of blood. "Funny, I could say the same about you. You're nothing but a bad idea I had when I was young. If anything, you're just a manifestation of my fear of death."

Voldemort responded with a killing curse. The green light flew through the air, forcing Tom to duck. The green light soared harmlessly over his head.

With a flick of his fingers, Tom sent a wave of razor sharp swords flying at Voldemort.

Snarling, Voldemort raised a shield to block the attack. The swords struck the shield with a deafening 'bong.'

Tom could feel himself weakening with every spell. Seeing Voldemort stumble, he lunged forward. He knew this was his last chance. He landed on top of Voldemort, driving him to the ground.

Voldemort grunted as he slammed into the ground flat on his back. He gasped as Tom's hands clamped around his throat. His lungs burning with agony. Tom's eyes stared down into his red ones "Now, you shall be gone forever," he hissed.

Twisting, Voldemort managed to free himself for a few seconds. "How is this possible?" He wheezed.

Tom didn't answer. He gripped Voldemort's throat in both hands and bore down as hard as he could. Voldemort struggled frantically, but was unable to break Tom's iron grip. There was a crack, and Voldemort's red eyes went glassy. He felt his consciousness faded and his last sight before the darkness claimed him was Tom's blue eyes. Tom lay there, his hands tight upon his other self's throat. After several moments, he felt the skin beneath his hands growing thin; he leapt to his feet and stepped back. Voldemort's body turned transparent and it floated up into the air and shot towards Tom. He had just enough time for his eyes to widen before everything went black.

XXX

Gwyn stood deep in the forest, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Everything was going to plan. The boy was in the tournament. Now, all he had to do was manipulate the tasks to truly test him.

"I won't let you succeed," Puck said stepping out of the trees.

"Well," Gwyn said. "What exactly are you going to do, hmm? You tried to fight me last time and look how well that turned out. Do you think this time will go any better?"

Puck clenched his fists. He breathed heavily, struggling to remain calm. He could not allow Gwyn's words to get to him. "I won't let you win; I'll find a way to kill you."

"That's the spirit," Gwyn said smiling broadly. "Fight me. I look forward to the challenge. Hopefully, you will prove to be a worthy opponent."

"I don't remember you being this cocky," Merlin said stepping up beside Puck. "Have you forgotten that you were locked in a box for centuries?"

"Merlin," Gwyn said. "I wondered when you'd get here. Are you surprised I made it this close to the school?"

Merlin shrugged unconcernedly. "The wards were never meant to extend this far. I kind of hoped that something would eat you to tell the truth."

"Is that any way to talk to your father?"

"Can someone be considered a father if they deceive a woman, have sex with her, and then have nothing to do with the child?"

"That's not my fault. I was imprisoned as you well know and I was never good with children; I would've been a terrible role model for you."

"You still are," Merlin said harshly. "You want to screw your sister."

Gwyn chuckled. "What is it the mortals say? What can I say? She's hot."

Merlin placed a hand on Puck's shoulder. "Come on old friend, let's get out of here."

Before they could teleport away, Gwyn spoke. "This isn't over Merlin," he said icily. "We will fight sooner or later. Do you understand me? You will pay for abandoning me."

Merlin didn't answer. He simply vanished, taking Puck with him.

XXX

Dumbledore sank into his chair with a groan. "That feels good," he said sighing contentedly.

Harry and Lily looked at each other. Slowly, Lily sat down across from Dumbledore and Harry joined her.

"You wanted to see us?" Harry asked stiffly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I wanted to say I remember everything; I am fully aware what I did to you. No words can express my sorrow for the pain I have caused."

"That's it," Lily snapped. "You're sorry? That's all you have to say? You locked me in Azkaban for being an elf. To compound your mistake, you locked Harry in there as well, an innocent baby. If I hadn't received aid, Harry would've died."

Dumbledore sat calmly listening to Lily's diatribe. At the mention of locking Harry away, he flinched noticeably.

"I regret more than I can say," he whispered. "I should never have locked Harry or you in that hell hole and I have no excuse. When I found out you were Morgaine Le Fay, I panicked. I thought that you would destroy our way of life; I had to do something. I couldn't just let you change everything I knew. I'd read how you'd orchestrated Arthur's incestuous union with his sister, how you'd taken the scabbard of Excalibur and through it into a lake, and lastly, how you'd tried to get Queen Guinevere burned to death." Lily sat silently listening to Dumbledore's words. In a way, she could understand his fears. The stories about her rarely painted her in a good light; it didn't help that most of them were true. She could understand him locking her away, but that didn't excuse his imprisoning of Harry. Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry.

"What caused this change? Three years ago, you would've happily seen us dead."

Dumbledore rubbed his forehead. "It is a long story."

"We have time," Lily said.

Dumbledore drew his wand causing Harry and Lily to tense. He placed the tip at his temple and slowly withdrew a long silvery strand of what looked like mist from his head. With a wave of his wand, a stone bowl inscribed with runes around the edge appeared. It landed gently on the desk in front of him. Dumbledore slowly lowered the strand of mist into the bowl.

"A pensive?" Lily asked.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said smiling softly. "This will be a lot quicker and will explain everything more thoroughly than I can with words." He stood. "Shall we?"

Harry glanced at his mother. "Is there any way we could be trapped in there?"

"No," Lily said thoughtfully. "However, the memory could be altered, but that leaves traces. We might as well see what he wants."

"Thank you," Dumbledore said gratefully.

Harry and Lily leaned over the bowl. "On three," Dumbledore said. "One, two, three."

The three touched the mist in the bowl. Harry had just enough time to register that the mist felt cold before he was falling.

 _ **XXX**_

Harry blinked. The room around him was as black as pitch. "Where are we?"

"These are my private quarters," Dumbledore said. "It is night time and I am asleep. Look," he pointed to a figure with long red hair standing beside the bed.

"Nimue," Lily murmured.

They watched as she erased the runes on Dumbledore's body before touching his forehead and vanishing. The air seemed to swirl around them and they found themselves back in Dumbledore's office. Harry opened his mouth to ask if the memory was over, but then noticed Nimue sitting in a chair across from a confused looking Dumbledore.

"What," past Dumbledore began. "Where am I?"

Nimue smiled at him. "Fear not," she said. "You are still dreaming. I created this setting to give you a sense of reassurance and familiarity."

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Someone who is here to try and convince you to change your ways."

"I don't understand," Dumbledore said.

"I suppose not," Nimue said. "Observe," she commanded.

Dumbledore went ridged and fell back in his chair. Images swam before his eyes, each one a knife to the gut. He saw a line of people led into shower stalls. He watched as the doors were shut and heard their horrified screams. When the doors opened again, bodies lay sprawled haphazardly on the floor. Before he could say a word, the image changed. He was looking at another group of people. These wore ragged and torn clothes. They were skeletally thin, every bone visible through their bruised and torn flesh. They were digging what looked like a pit with their bare hands. He saw a man dressed in a Nazi uniform walk up, the Swastika gleaming proudly on his chest. "On your feet," he commanded. The shivering prisoners stood up. More soldiers walked up. Without warning, they drew their guns and fired. The people fell like puppets with their strings cut into the hole they'd dug.

The air swirled again and Dumbledore was watching himself making plans with Grindelwald.

"I agree that the muggles must be placed under Wizarding control for their own good; they are too dangerous to be allowed free."

Before Grindelwald could respond, the air had swirled again. Dumbledore was watching as he locked Lily and her son in Azkaban.

"Nooo," he screamed. "It's not true." Just like that, the images were over. He sat in his office, tears running down his face.

Nimue looked at him, her brown eyes shining with compassion. "Do you see what you have done now? Do you see the pattern?"

Dumbledore was shaking all over. "It's not true," he kept saying. "It can't be true."

"It is," Nimue said firmly. "Merlin told you that you were like Hitler, but you weren't interested in listening. Now, I am leaving you no choice. You were going to leave an elf and her innocent child in Azkaban and for what? Just because they were elves."

Dumbledore had no response. Everything came flooding back. His memories had deluged him, like a wave sweeping him under the ocean. Looking back, there was no denying what he had done. How could he excuse his actions? He couldn't; there was no excuse.

"The funny thing is," Nimue continued. "You have elven blood in you; you are a descendant of Merlin and myself."

Dumbledore stared at her in horror. "No," he whispered.

"What exactly are you saying no to, hmm?"

"I tried to kill my own people; I imprisoned an infant for being what he was. Merlin was right."

"That's right," Nimue said. "I have shown you this to make sure you understand what your actions caused. I want to give you a chance, a chance to turn your life around. Would you like that?"

"I swear to you," Dumbledore said raising a hand. "I will change."

Nimue smiled. She rose and stepping forward, kissed his cheek. "That is all I can ask," she said softly.

"I think that will do," said the Dumbledore standing beside them.

Harry and Lily found themselves rising out of the memory and back into Dumbledore's real office.

XXX

Harry blinked. He stared at Dumbledore in shock. "I really don't know what to say."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Quite understandable, dear boy."

"I don't know what to say either," Lily said. "You imprisoned us, but you also offered an explanation for Harry's wandless magic."

"That is just the start for the many things I must atone for," Dumbledore said somberly.

Lily stared deep into his eyes. Her golden green meeting blue. "You have changed," she said finally. She stood and gestured for Harry to follow her.

"I need some time to think about this."

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "Take as long as you need. Just remember, I will be here if you have need of me."

Lily nodded before she left the room followed by Harry. The door closed with a quiet click behind them.

Dumbledore stared at the closed door for a long time. "I hope someday you can forgive me," he whispered.

 _ **XXX**_

Ollivander, also known as Lancelot sat straight up in his chair. He yawned and stretched feeling his back pop satisfyingly. As had happened so many times, he'd dozed off in his chair while working. He sat still, quietly sniffing the air. Something was very wrong. Slowly, he drew a long shaft of bone from his robes. The bone was etched with strange runes that seemed to move when the light caught them. At the end of the bone, a silver tip gleamed in the light.

"So you are the legendary Lancelot," a voice said from across from him. "I must say I thought you'd be taller."

The room was suddenly flooded with light revealing boxes stacked to the ceiling. Lancelot sat up a little straighter, raising the bone spear to point at his visitor. "Who are you?"

The stranger brushed a strand of blond hair out of his face. His yellow eyes never left the spear in Lancelot's hand. "A wand that doubles as a spear," he said reverently. "You are resourceful."

"Who are you?" Lancelot repeated his voice like a whip crack in the silence.

"My name is Gwyn App Nudd," the man said, "and I am your death."

He raised a hand to strike, but was forced to duck as a bolt of green light flew at his head. The light smashed into a shelf behind him, causing several boxes to burst into flame.

Gwyn rose to his feet, and hurled a ball of roiling black energy at the old man.

Lancelot ducked the energy ball, allowing it to smash into the chair behind him. Almost immediately, the chair began to rot and decay. The wood splintered and cracked. The cloth of the chair turned to dust.

"That was my favorite chair," Lancelot snarled. A ball of fire leapt from the spear, heading straight for Gwyn.

Gwyn vanished. Lancelot looked around frantically for him. Where had he gone? He cried out as agony exploded in his chest. Looking down, he saw a pale arm sticking out of his chest. He coughed, blood bubbling between his lips.

"Why," he croaked.

"I need a distraction," Gwyn said. "I need to throw this Wizarding world into Chaos and killing you will do that."

Lancelot could feel his strength fading fast. He only had mere moments left.

"I am merciful," Gwyn said. "Do you have any last words?"

"Just this," Lancelot snarled. Drawing back his arm, he hurled the spear directly into Gwyn's left eye.

The yellow orb popped like a rotten melon. Gwyn screamed and leapt back, yanking his arm out of Lancelot's chest. Blood and clear fluid spurted from the punctured eye. He stared at Lancelot in shock; he'd never been hurt like this. To make matters worse, his eye wasn't healing.

Lancelot grinned at him with bloodstained teeth. "There's a little something to remember me by," he croaked before slumping to the ground, dead.

Gwyn looked up as the shop began to rumble. Ollivander's, the wand shop that had stood for over a thousand years, exploded with a deafening roar.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks to my beta, Haphne24**_

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

The next morning, Harry walked into the Great Hall to see the entire student body chattering excitedly.

"What happened?" Harry asked Pansy as he sat down and piled food on his plate.

"Ollivander is dead," Pansy explained, pushing a copy of The Daily Prophet towards him.

Harry looked down at the paper. The front page was covered with a picture of an enormous crater. Frowning, he began to read.

 _ **XXX**_

 _Ollivander murdered and shop destroyed:_

 _By Louis Roberts_

Last night, aurors were alerted to an explosion at Ollivander's wand shop. When they arrived, all they found where Ollivanders stood was the crater in the picture above. The aurors quickly extinguished the fire and investigated the crater. In the ruins of his shop, they found his body. After examination, the aurors determined that he was not killed by the explosion. He suffered a terrible wound in the chest before the shop exploded. That's right dear readers, Ollivander was murdered.

Of course, this raises many questions. Did the person that killed Ollivander destroy his shop and why would they kill him?

The Ministry has already begun searching for a new wand crafter, but a Ministry spokesman says it will take time. Until a new wand crafter can be found, the ministry urges you to take good care of your wands.

 _ **XXX**_

"What do you think?" Daphne said putting down her own copy of the paper.

"I think it is very convenient that the Wizarding world is magically crippled right after Gwyn App Nudd's release."

"Why would Gwyn kill Olevander?"

"I don't know."

The rest of the meal was finished in silence. After the meal, Harry led the way to transfiguration.

The class was tense. McGonagall seemed strained. She was very careful how she explained how to transfigure a ferret into a rat. When the class was over, Daphne turned to Harry.

"Do you think she read the paper?" Daphne asked.

Harry snorted. "Sarcasm doesn't fit you."

As they entered the Defence against the Dark Arts Classroom, they stopped in surprise.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Hello," he said cheerfully. "I will be teaching your Defence class today."

"Where's Professor Black?" Daphne asked emotionlessly.

"Ah," Dumbledore said. "Well, it appears that he is ill; he sent me a note that he would be unable to teach your class today."

Harry frowned. What had happened to his father? He was drawn out of his musings when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Anyway," he said rubbing his hands together. "I think it is time to get started. I must say it is good to start teaching again."

"Pardon me sir," Pansy asked, "but what will you be teaching us today?"

"I am going to attempt to begin your instruction in wandless magic."

"What?" Pansy squeaked. "Sir, you have to be very powerful to use wandless magic. There have only been two wizards this century that can even perform simple spells without a wand."

"Not so," Dumbledore said reassuringly. "You just need to have sufficient concentration to perform magic without a wand."

"Sir," Blaze said. "Does this have anything to do with the article in the paper this morning?"

"Quite," Dumbledore said turning grave. "We have relied on wands for far too long. Ollivander's death leaves the British magical society very vulnerable. Long ago, there was no use for wands. We used smaller and more discrete foci, not unlike Ms. Greengrass's ring."

Everyone turned to look at Daphne, who scowled at Dumbledore.

"I don't like being the center of attention," she said coldly. Her ring glowed faintly.

"Calm yourself, my dear," Dumbledore said raising a placating hand. Turning back to the class, he continued his lecture.

"Originally, wands were used as training tools. When Hogwarts was founded, it was decided that wands would be used for the first three years of education and rings would be used for the next three. In fifth year, the student's education on wandless magic would begin. By seventh year, most students were expected to be proficient in wandless magic."

"Well, we're already out of luck," Malfoy said in a bored tone. "It is fourth year and we are still using wands."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course, we can't have the same curriculum as they did in the old days, but it is my hope that by the end of the year, you will be able to perform basic spells without a wand."

The rest of the lesson consisted of the students trying to levitate a feather without a wand.

Surprisingly, Blaze and Pansy had managed to levitate a feather a few inches off the table without a wand. Dumbledore clapped his hands excitedly.

"Excellent," he cried. "Well done, ten points to Slytherin."

As they filed out of the classroom, Pansy was chattering excitedly. "I didn't think I could do it, but it was so amazing. The feather actually floated. Did you see it?"

Harry smiled. "It was amazing, Pansy," he said patting her shoulder.

"Are you worried about your dad?" Daphne asked softly.

"Yeah, I've never heard of him being sick before."

"Are you going to check on him?"

Harry looked down at his schedule. "We have potions next. I'll talk to Mum and see what she knows; I think if he was really sick, he or Mum would've said something."

"Come on," Daphne said. "If we run, we can get to potions early and you can talk to her before class starts."

 _ **XXX**_

Ten minutes later, they entered the potions classroom slightly out of breath. Lily looked up from the papers on her desk and grinned at them.

"Are you that excited for potions?"

"We had Dumbledore teaching us in defense," Harry said. "He said Sirius was ill?"

Lily's smile faded. "He's not sick. There was an incident last night."

"What sort of incident?"

Lily sighed and laid the parchment she was reading on her desk. "Sirius was the one who put your name in the Goblet. Apparently, he was controlled and forced to do so."

"Who would do that?"

"Two guesses and the first one DON'T count."

"Gwyn," Harry grumbled.

Lily nodded. "He wants to test you because you are from a royal line."

"What do we do?"

"We prepare you. I'm going to increase your training. You need to learn more offensive magic; there are magics, I'd hoped never to use again, so I never taught you them."

"When do we begin?" Harry asked solemnly.

"Tomorrow night," Lily said.

"I'll be there," Harry murmured.

 _ **XXX**_

Gwyn let out a grown as he probed the ruins of his left eye. With a horrible squelching sound, he scooped the mess out of the socket. He looked in the mirror, examining the wound closely. How was this possible? He shouldn't have been able to be injured like this. Judging by the fact that the wound wasn't healing, this was going to be permanent. He couldn't walk around with one eye. Such a wound would show his weakness to everyone; he couldn't allow that. He needed to find a way to repair the damage. Looking at the hole in his face again, he scowled. There was only one thing he could do, as distasteful as it was.

 _ **XXX**_

Jenny hurried out of the mall where she worked and rushed to her car. She had to hurry home. her husband was already going to be furious. She slipped into the car and reached to turn on the ignition.

"Running late?" a voice said from beside her.

Jenny jumped. She turned her head to see who had spoken. Her green eyes widened as she saw a man with long blond hair sitting beside her. He regarded her solemnly, his yellow eye seeming to glow in the dim interior of her car.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Get out of my car."

The man inclined his head. "I will leave when I've gotten what I came for."

"What do you want?" Jenny asked. "I don't have much money."

The man reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly. "I am sorry," he said sadly. "If I had any other choice I would never harm such as you."

Jenny's gut twisted. She could feel her heart racing. This man was obviously insane. What was he talking about? She had to remain calm. She couldn't show any fear.

"Look, if you leave now, I won't call the police. We can just call this a misunderstanding and move on with our lives."

The man didn't answer. He acted as if he hadn't heard her. "I will end your husband's life after I've taken what I need from you. That is the least I can do. He will never abuse anyone again."

Jenny stared at him. This man was mad, stark raving mad. That was the only explanation. She slowly inched her right hand over to the door handle. Suddenly, every muscle in her body seized up.

"I can't let you escape," the man said sternly. "You don't have much fae blood, but it is enough for my purpose."

"Fae blood," Jenny choked. "What are you talking about?"

The man gently touched her forehead. "Sleep," he said softly.

Jenny felt her strength fading. She was suddenly so tired. She let out a huge yawn. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

Gwyn watched her with a critical eye. He brushed her hair away from her face tenderly. This one was so innocent. Sure, she was human, but she did have fae blood. That meant she was worthy of life, however diluted the fae blood was. He laid his hand on her forehead again. With an effort of will, he forced her deeper into sleep. He would not allow her to suffer. That was only reserved for those who had crossed him. No, he would allow her to die with dignity, but first, there was something he needed to know. He gently entered her mind and sifted through her thoughts. With a frown, he retreated. He rubbed his forehead, feeling frustration building inside of him. She had children. That was a major problem. Those children had fae blood, however diluted it was. He looked down at the woman. He needed a new eye, but… he remembered his own childhood fondly. How could he deprive these children of their mother? With an irritated snarl, he wiped the past five minutes from her memory, reversed his sleeping spell, and woke her. Before she could register he was there, he vanished.

 _ **XXX**_

Mark stared at the door, his rage growing every second. Where was that ungrateful bitch? He'd allowed her to get a job at the mall and here she was, five minutes late in her first week. She was probably out screwing one of her new coworkers. When she came through that door, she would pay for cheating on him. As for her returning to that job, well, that wasn't going to happen.

He glanced at the bedroom of the kids. At least the brats were quiet; that was good. He hadn't wanted kids anyway, but again, he'd listened to the bitch. A creaking sound drew his attention and he turned to see a blond man standing there.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man smiled at him revealing perfect white teeth. The eye that was visible was a glowing yellow. The other was covered by a cloth patch. "Blue," he said. "I think I can work with that."

Mark suddenly felt pain in his chest. The pain quickly spread to his left arm. He clutched his chest, trying to cry out, but no sound escaped. He looked up at the man, his eyes filled with panic.

"This was going to be your wife's fate, but then I noticed the children. I can't deprive children of their mother, but I can remove an abusive father."

Mark made an ugly croaking sound and spit ran from his mouth in long strings.

"Don't worry, your children won't find your body. They'll sleep until your wife gets home." The man looked off into space. "This whole incident has made me reconsider my plans; I'm going to need to rethink some things. I have no problem killing adults, but children are innocent."

Mark stared at this madman. What was he talking about? He could feel his vision blurring. With one last grown, he COLLAPSED face first to the floor.

Gwyn rolled him over onto his back with his foot. Drawing a knife, he quickly cut out the man's left eye. With a thought, he conjured a silver eye and slipped it into the socket. Touching the eye; he cast a glamour that would hide the fake until the man was safely buried. He scooped the man into his arms and laid him on the sofa. He folded the man's arms across his chest like he was sleeping. He waved his hand, causing the spittle on the floor to vanish. With a glance, he caused the man's facial muscles to relax. Glancing at the closed door, of the children's bedroom, he insured that the children would stay napping until Jenny got home and vanished.

 _ **XXX**_

At dinner, Dumbledore stood, tapping his glass to get everyone's attention.

"May, I have your attention, please? After dinner, the champions need to report to the Charms classroom for the weighing of the wands."

Without another word, he sat back down and continued eating. Daphne turned to Harry.

"Are you going to submit your wand for testing?"

"No, I'm going to go along with Dumbledore's explanation and use it to go without my wand," Harry whispered.

"Who will they get to test the wands?" Pansy asked. "Ollivander is dead. Are there any other Wand makers in Britain?"

"Not that I am aware of,' Harry said. "I guess I'll find out after dinner."

 _ **XXX**_

As Harry entered the charms classroom, he was surprised to see Nimue leaning against the teacher's desk, arms folded behind her back. She nodded to him casually, as if they had just passed each other on the street. Harry opened his mouth to ask what she was doing here, but the other champions entered the classroom before he could get the first word out.

Dumbledore walked to the front of the classroom and placed a hand on Nimue's shoulder. "Due to Ollivander's unfortunate death, we were forced to find another wand maker to test the wands. This is Hanna Ollivander.

Nimue smiled at everyone and waved. "Hello," she said. "I assure you I am more than capable of examining your wands; I have studied under my father for many years."

"I never knew that he had a child," a woman with long blond hair shouted.

"True, he didn't talk about me much, but then again, how much did any of you, really know about him?"

The room was silent. Karkaroff sneered at her. "Why do we need some little girl to test the wands? Why not get one of the true masters like Gregoravich?"

"Gregoravich is very busy," Nimue said. "Do you really think he would appreciate being dragged away from his workshop to test the wands of four students? Wands, I might add, that he didn't create?"

Karkaroff was silent. "Now," Nimue said. "Shall we get started? Why don't we have you go first, Mr. Diggory?"

Cedric walked to the front of the classroom and handed her his wand.

"Ah," Nimue said holding the wand in both hands. She ran her fingers along it, apparently checking for bumps or cracks. "How are you?" she said to the wand, "Still feeling alright?" She looked up at Cedric, her brown eyes sparkling. "Twelve and one quarter inches, ash and unicorn hair." She gestured with the wand, conjuring a beautiful cut glass vase with little birds carved around the edge.

"It's in fine working order," Nimue said handing it back to Cedric.

As Cedric walked back to his seat, Nimue looked at Viktor Krum. "Mr. Krum, you next."

Viktor Krum slouched to the front of the classroom and thrust his wand into Nimue's hand.

"Nine inches, Hornbeam and dragon heartstring," Nimue said. "This is a Gregoravich creation, quite rigid." She gestured with the wand and water flowed from the tip, filling the vase she'd conjured.

"There we go," Nimue said to the wand. "That's very good." She handed it back to Krum. "It's in fine working order."

As Krum walked back to his seat, Nimue gestured for Fleur to come to the front of the classroom. Fleur walked up to Nimue and passed her wand to her.

Nimue took the wand and smiled at Fleur. "Twelve inches, Rosewood and vela hair," she said.

"One of my grandmothers," Fleur said.

"Excellent," Nimue said. "That'll make sure the wand will never be able to be used against you, quite ingenious. I assume it is a custom wand?"

Fleur smiled at her. "Wee."

Nimue gestured with the wand and birds flew out of the tip, circled the room, and flew out the open window. She handed the wand back to fleur. "It's in fine condition."

As Fleur walked back to her seat, Harry walked up. Nimue held out her hand. "Wand please."

"I will not be using my wand for the tournament," Harry explained calmly.

Nimue shrugged. "Alright, looks like my work is done."

"Wait," Karkaroff snapped. "What do you mean, boy? Why won't you be using a wand?"

"I'm tired of hiding," Harry said. "I haven't needed a wand since the end of second year, so I see no reason why I should use one now."

"Very well," Dumbledore interrupted. "Why don't you show them that you can use magic well enough without a wand?"

Harry pointed a finger at the vase of water. The water shimmered before forming ice roses. The roses glistened in the light of the room. Harry picked up the vase and handed it to Nimue.

"Everlasting ice roses," Nimue breathed. "You've turned my conjuration permanent. She gave Harry a quick one armed hug. "I am impressed."

Karkaroff scowled, but said nothing. Harry went back to his seat and sat down. The blond haired woman stood and raced to the front of the classroom.

"Photos," she called.

Harry groaned. The next hour was spent with the champions having their picture taken. The woman kept trying to drag Harry into the spotlight, but Harry always managed to put someone between him and the camera. After the woman was satisfied with her pictures, Dumbledore told the champions they could leave.

Harry was almost to the door when the woman grabbed his shoulder.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Rita Skeeter. I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet."

Harry nodded to her, but said nothing.

"I was wondering if you wanted to give me a quick interview. After all, you are the fourth champion," she said with a bright smile.

"I don't think so," Harry said. "I don't know how my name got entered and I have nothing I'd like to say to the paper."

"Oh come on Harry," Rita said cajolingly. "You're not going to get in trouble. Why don't you just talk to me? This is your chance to get your opinion out there for the public to read."

Before Harry could speak, he heard his mother's voice from behind him.

"Didn't you hear him, Rita?" Lily growled. "He doesn't want to talk; I'd suggest you stop badgering my son, got it?"

Rita turned to Lily. "Are you threatening me, Mrs. Potter?"

Lily leaned close, her eyes glowing faintly. "Yes, I am," she whispered. "Let me tell you this as well. If one negative word about my son appears in the paper, I'll make you pay…"

Before Rita could respond, Lily turned away and left the classroom followed by Harry.

Rita watched them go, scowling deeply. "No one threatens me," she hissed. "I'll make you pay, Lily Potter."

 _ **XXX**_

Draco flopped down onto his bed and scowled. Potter had killed his father and here he was, being rewarded for it. Life just wasn't fair. He should have been burned at the stake for what he'd done to the noble purebloods. He felt the bed dip as someone sat down beside him. Startled, he turned to see who was there.

A man sat beside him, his mismatched eyes, one blue and the other yellow, stared at Malfoy unblinkingly.

"Who are you?" Malfoy snapped.

"Someone who wants to help you. You've fallen asleep, but you don't realize it. I could sense your pain, so I came to visit you."

"What do you want with me?" Malfoy snapped, ignoring the fact he was talking to someone in his dreams.

"To make Harry Potter pay."

Malfoy grinned. "I'm listening," he said eagerly.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

As Harry entered the potions classroom, he felt wards slam into place. The door slammed shut with a boom. Harry looked back in time to see the door melt into the wall as if it had never been there. He saw his mother standing in front of her desk, her blood red hair fell in gentle waves to her shoulders and her golden green eyes glowed unnaturally in the darkness of the dungeon. Harry studied her for several seconds. Her hair seemed to be moving slightly even though there was no wind to move it. Her pale skin gleamed like freshly polished marble. There was wildness to the air around her, a feral quality that screamed danger. Smiling hesitantly, Harry hugged her. "Hi mum," he said stepping back.

Lily kissed his cheek. "Thank you for coming. These lessons will not be easy."

"Whatever helps me survive," Harry said as Lily gestured him to a chair.

"If mastered, this magic will definitely do that, but I warn you, what I am going to teach you is only to be used in the worst of circumstances."

"Okay," Harry said slowly.

Lily leaned forward in her chair, staring straight into his eyes. "I know you have been around Merlin a lot in the past few years. I am aware that he has helped you master your magic without a wand, but has he ever mentioned soul magic?"

"Soul magic? Is that like making a horcrux?"

"No," Lily said frowning. "How do you even know about that?"

"Merlin told me a lot."

"Of course he did," Lily grumbled. "Soul magic can only be used if the soul is fully intact."

"So, what is it?" Harry asked, impatiently.

"Soul magic is the ability to tap into the power of the soul to increase and even change the effects of your spells." Lily replied.

"Sounds dangerous," Harry said.

"It is," Lily said grimly. "There is a reason the Greeks portrayed life as a thread. If you draw on your soul too much, it will snap your life thread, causing your soul to leave your body."

Harry winced. "Sounds unpleasant."

"It would be, but the benefits are worth it. It takes very dark magic to harm the soul. Since the soul remains intact no matter what is done to the physical body, soul magic can be used to heal yourself."

"How do we do this?" Harry asked.

Lily stood, and gestured for Harry to do so as well. Once he'd done so, she waved a hand and the desks and chairs moved to the sides of the room, leaving a clear space in the middle of the room. "Concentrate," Lily whispered. "Find your center." Closing his eyes, he focused his concentration inward. His mother had taught him to find his center when he was in Azkaban; the trick was to imagine a setting, and slowly add more detail to it. He visualized himself sitting at the kitchen table of the cottage. He could feel the chair and felt the smooth wood of the table under his hands. Concentrating harder, he visualized an ice cold cup of apple juice on the table in front of him. The image was so vivid; he could see beads of moisture running down the frosted glass. Faintly, he could hear his mother's voice.

"Good," she breathed almost too softly to be heard. "Now, go deeper."

Harry obeyed digging deeper inside himself. The room around him slowly faded, leaving him in darkness. Straight ahead, he could see a sphere of blinding light.

"Go towards the light," Lily said calmly.

Harry reflected that this was the opposite advice that most mothers would give, but he obeyed. He slowly approached the sphere of light. As he stopped in front of it, he could see that the sphere was a bright blue, shot through with strands of pure gold. Inside the sphere, he could see himself curled up as if asleep.

"Touch the sphere," Lily instructed.

Harry did so. No sooner had his fingers touch the cool surface of the sphere, every muscle seized up and he crumpled to the floor.

 _ **XXX**_

Harry opened his eyes to see his mother leaning over him, a concerned expression upon her face. "Harry," she said. "Are you alright?"

Harry took her outstretched hand and allowed her to help him to his feet. She maneuvered him to a chair and pushed him into it.

"What happened?" Harry slurred. His brain felt as if it were stuffed with cotton. Simply uttering those words seemed to drain what little strength he had.

"I am sorry," Lily said. "I should've warned you. Touching the soul can be an overwhelming experience."

"That ball thingy was my soul?" Harry asked.

"No, the image inside the ball was your soul. The ball was kind of like a security system for the soul; it protects it from outside influences." Lily said.

"If my soul has its own security system, how can I tap into it for energy?" Harry wondered.

"You are your soul," Lily explained patiently. "Your soul is everything that you are. That is why tapping into it is so dangerous. You are drawing on your own foundation for strength. Think of it like the foundation of a house, you can dig a little dirt from it and be fine, but if you start knocking bricks out of the foundation, the house will fall. The soul is the same way, you can take a little energy from it and you won't be any the worse, but if you draw too much, you die."

"So, I've touched my soul, what do I do now?" Harry asked.

"Concentrate on your soul. Visualize it as a pool of water." Lily said.

No sooner had he visualized the sphere containing his soul in his mind, he felt warmth suffuse his entire body. His forehead wrinkling with the effort, he pictured his soul as the ocean. He could see the blue waters dropping down as far as the eye could see.

"Draw on that power," Lily said.

Harry reached into the pool. It felt as if he'd just stepped into a pool of cool water. He felt power rising inside of him, yearning for release.

"Good," Lily said. "Now, release that energy."

Harry did so and there was a loud explosion. His eyes shot open and he stared in shock. There was a massive hole in the dungeon wall. Fortunately, it was right below a window, so the castle itself remained intact. Icy November wind blew through the hole.

"Very good," Lily said letting out a breath. She sounded as exhausted as he felt. "You've done very well. How do you feel?"

"Totally wiped," he groaned.

"That's to be expected," Lily said. "I think that's enough for the night. Are you done with your homework?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I got it done before I came here."

"Good," Lily said. "Go back to your common room and get some rest. We'll continue this tomorrow night."

 _ **XXX**_

Harry stumbled back to the Slytherin common room and collapsed onto one of the couches lining the walls. "Tired, huh?" Daphne asked sitting beside him.

Harry grunted without opening his eyes.

Daphne leaned close to his ear. "Soul magic?" she whispered.

Harry's eyes shot open and he stared at her. "What?" He hissed.

Daphne smirked. "I take that as a yes."

"How do you know about that?"

"I told you," Daphne said. "My family has remained loyal to Morgaine since she left Avalon. She told my ancestors about soul magic so that they would know what to look out for. She said she wouldn't show them how to use it because she didn't want to be responsible for anyone else's death."

"I wonder how much of the future mum guessed," Harry mused. "It's almost like she prepared for this."

"Does she have any precognitive abilities?" Daphne asked.

"I don't think so," Harry said. "At least, if she does, I don't know anything about it."

Daphne brushed hair away from Harry's forehead. "Go to bed," she said gently. "We can talk more tomorrow."

Harry stood obediently and walked towards the hallway leading to the dormitories. At the entrance to the hall, he glanced back to see Daphne watching him. Smiling at her, he continued on his way to bed."

XXX

Cyrus Greengrass leaned back in his chair and stretched: the muscles in his back made satisfying crackling sounds. He looked down at the parchment on his desk and scowled.

The Malfoy boy still thought that he'd sign a betrothal contract for one of his daughters. He must be out of his mind. He glanced at the bottom drawer of his desk where another contract lay.

"I assure you I have no desire to enforce that contract," a voice said from right beside him.

Cyrus turned, his mouth falling open as he beheld the woman standing there. Her blood red hair glistened in the candle light. Her golden green eyes were focused unblinkingly on his face. Her pale lips were curved in a slight smile. "Hello Cyrus," she said. "I take it you know who I am?"

Cyrus dropped to a knee and bowed his head. "Milady," he said reverently.

"None of that," Lily said sharply. "I haven't been a queen for over a thousand years and I never demanded that type of respect when I was." She paused for a moment. "Well, not from friends anyway and your family were my closest friends."

"Morgaine," Cyrus breathed.

"I go by Lily for now," Lily said. "There may come a time when I go back to my original name, but that time has not yet come."

"Forgive me," Cyrus said. "Why have you come here?"

"I may need your help soon."

"Are you talking about the war with Gwyn app Nudd?"

"No," Lily said quickly. "I would not ask you to put your family in danger by helping with that war."

"What then?" Cyrus asked.

"Well, I may need shelter soon."

"Shelter? Do you not have a home?"

"Of course, but I may not always be able to make it back to my home."

"Have you received any threats, milady?"

"No, but I have a feeling. What I request is this: I would like to stay with you for a while if the need arises."

"Will people be coming after you?" Cyrus asked. "Forgive me milady, but if that is the case, I don't know if I'd feel comfortable sheltering you. If it was just me here absolutely, but I have my wife and daughters to think about."

Lily smiled at him her eyes sparkling. "You need not be afraid of offending me. I completely understand. I do believe that people will be looking for me, but there is no reason they should look here. If there is a warrant for my arrest, I shall not come here. However, if it is just people seeking me out, I will come and ask for help. Does that sound reasonable to you?"

"Fair enough," Cyrus said with a relieved smile.

"Perfect," Lily said patting his shoulder. "Thank you for meeting with me; I shall leave you to your work now."

Cyrus watched as she turned to the door of his study and opened it. Stepping into the hall, she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"By the way, if you have any trouble with the Malfoy boy, send Daphne a letter and she can pass it on to me."

Before Cyrus could say a word, Lily vanished. He leaned back in his chair and considered his visitor.

Morgaine Le Fay had made contact with his family over the centuries, but she'd only revealed herself to the current head of the family. She'd always been kind and never asked for anything before, just helped them with whatever they required help with. He stroked his chin. Why would she ask for shelter now? Surely she had safe houses all over the world, so why should she ask for help when she'd never done so before?

Could it have something to do with her son? That was likely. Yes, her son, of course. She must want to stay close to watch over him. After all, she'd taken a job at Hogwarts. There was no doubt in his mind the reason she'd done so was to protect the boy. He would need to contact Daphne and see what she knew of Morgaine. Pulling a sheet of parchment from a drawer, he began to write.

XXX

Over the next few weeks, Harry's lessons in soul magic continued. He progressed to the point where he could draw on his soul without going into a meditative state. During his fifth lesson, Lily informed him that it was time to begin constructing soul weapons.

"What are those?" Harry asked, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"A soul weapon is a weapon made of soul energy; it has the ability to damage the soul as well as the flesh."

"But you're drawing on your soul," Harry said. "I mean that sphere thing would not be able to protect it at that point, would it?"

"That's what this is for," Lily said pulling a wooden handle from her pocket. She handed it to Harry.

"What is it?" he asked as he turned it over in his hands. He could feel tiny runes etched into the smooth wood.

Lily took the handle back. A blade of white light suddenly extended from the handle, humming with mystical energy. Lily swung the blade back and forth, causing the hum to rise and fall in octave as the blade moved.

"It's a light sabre," Harry quipped.

Lily rolled her eyes. "This is why you and your father will not be allowed to watch movies alone."

Harry pouted. "That's a good movie."

"It's an annoying movie with a repetitive plot." Lily deadpanned.

"So now what?" Harry asked. "Can we create soul weapons without the handles?"

"Probably, but I never learned how. The handles offer some protection; I didn't want to leave my soul vulnerable by not using them."

"So how do I do this?" Harry asked.

"It all comes down to visualization. You need to see the weapon clearly in your mind. Once you can do that, you merely focus it through the foci and you have your soul weapon. You need to be aware that if your concentration falters for even a moment; the weapon will fade." Lily said.

"Sounds like a lot of work for not so great results," Harry said.

"True, they are extremely hard to create and maintain, but they are effective." She handed him the handle. "Now, you try." Harry took the handle. Closing his eyes he pictured the head of a hatchet. He could see the shining steel of the blade and could feel the smooth wood of the haft in his hands. Holding the image firmly in his mind, he concentrated on the handle in his hands. The handle grew warm and began to hum with power. Hearing Lily's satisfied exhalation, he opened his eyes. A blurry axe head blazed at the end of the handle. No sooner had he seen it, the blade faded. Harry collapsed back into a chair.

"That was good," Lily said wrapping him in a hug. "Quite excellent for your first attempt. How do you feel?"

"Exhausted," Harry said.

Lily kissed his cheek. "That's to be expected, but you've made remarkable progress in such a a short time."

Harry looked up at her. "Could I use my wand as a focus for a soul weapon?"

"I would not recommend it." Lily said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Soul foci have to be specially prepared to channel the energies of the soul. It's not like magic; soul energies are far more potent." Lily said.

Harry stood up. "Can I try again?"

"One more time," Lily said firmly.

Grasping the handle, Harry concentrated on the axe blade again. The same blurry image appeared. Grimacing, Harry concentrated on making the image clearer. The axe blade wavered before steadying again. Harry thought of running his fingers along the blade. He could feel the cool steel underneath his fingers. For a split second, the blade snapped into focus, before vanishing completely. Harry staggered before being grabbed by Lily.

"That's enough," she said. The first task is in three days and you need your rest. We'll continue your training after the task."

"But Mum," Harry protested. "What if I need a soul weapon in the task?"

"Soul weapons are mainly used against demons and spirits; I seriously doubt you'll be facing either of those in the first task." Lilly said.

 _ **XXX**_

It was pitch black outside and a lone figure made their way to the center of the grounds. Kneeling down, it dug a shallow hole in the earth and dropped something inside. Pulling a potion vial from it's cloak, it poured a small amount of blood into the hole. Pulling a small bottle from its pocket, it tipped a black hair into the hole. The hole sealed shut as soon as the hair touched the puddle of blood. The earth pulsed and flexed as if it were trying to get rid of whatever had been placed inside it.

The figure rose and made their way back to the castle; its work was done.

 _ **XXX**_

November twenty-fourth came too quickly for Harry's liking. Having talked to Cedric, Harry learned that none of the champions knew what they'd be facing, no matter how hard Karkaroff and Maxime tried to discover what the first task entailed.

After lunch, Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "The champions will please follow the heads of the schools down to the champion's tent. It is time for the first task."

Harry rose from the table and felt as if what little food he'd been able to eat was going to come up at any second. Suddenly, he felt a small cold hand take his. Looking down, he saw Daphne gazing up at him

"Be careful," she said quietly. "I'd hate to kill the tournament organizers because you died. That would be a lot of planning and I have better things to do with my time."

The corners of Harry's mouth lifted in a slight smile. "I'll try not to force you to waste your time," he said.

"Good," she kissed his cheek before turning away.

"Good luck," Pansy said hugging him.

Ariana kissed his other cheek. "Break a leg Harry."

Dumbledore walked up with Cedric. "Come on Harry, it's time."

Harry and Cedric followed the headmaster down to the champion's tent. Cedric entered the tent immediately. Harry made to follow him, but Dumbledore laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said. "We have professionals standing by in case they are needed."

Harry smiled up at the Headmaster. "Thanks professor," he said quietly.

Without another word, he entered the tent.

 _ **XXX**_

As Harry entered the tent, he noticed the other champions looked as nervous as he felt. Viktor Krum looked even more surly than usual, Fleur's pale skin looked slightly green, and Cedric looked as if he might be sick.

Bagman came skipping into the tent before Harry could say a word. "Right," he said cheerfully. "Are you all ready to begin?"

They each grunted an affirmative. Bagman chuckled. "A little nervous, are we?" he asked pulling a bag from his pocket. "Not to worry, your task is simply to get the golden egg. You will each reach into the bag and draw your competition. Ladies first," he said gallantly offering the back to Fleur.

Fleur reached a shaking hand into the bag and drew out a small figure. The figure was that of a beautiful woman with long golden hair, blue eyes, bird feet, wings, and clawed hands.

"A Harpy," Bagman said jovially. "Mr. Krum, you next."

Krum stepped forward and drew the figure of a lion with a man's head, dragon wings, and a scorpion's tale out of the bag.

"A Manticore," Bagman said. "Nasty, I hope you are ready for a fight." He pointed at Cedric. "Mr. Diggory."

Cedric drew a dragon with horns and a spiked tail from the bag. Bagman said nothing, but winced sympathetically.

Harry walked up and drew a figure out of the bag. He looked down at his figure confused. It was himself. What could that mean?

"You all have the things you will be facing," Bagman said as if he hadn't noticed what Harry had pulled out. You will be chosen in the order that you drew from the bag, so Ms. Delacour you first." He looked at all of them. "When you hear the whistle please enter the arena."

As Bagman left the tent, Harry looked at his fellow champions. "Does anyone else wonder how they got these creatures to guard a golden egg? I mean a dragon is obvious, but a harpy and a Manticore?"

"Wee," Fleur said. "It is strange."

Before they could talk anymore, the whistle blew. "Good luck," Harry said.

Fleur nodded stiffly before striding out of the tent with her head held high.

The three remaining champions listened to the crowd cheering. They heard the screech of the harpy and Bagman's yells of excitement.

"Blimey, that nearly took her head off. Oh, nice shot. Very good."

After ten minutes, Bagman announced that Fleur had gotten her egg.

The whistle blew and Krum made his way out of the tent. As he entered the arena, there was a bellow of rage from the Manticore. Again, all they had to go on was the noises of the crowd and Bagmans commentary.

"Oh, gut shot," Bagman shouted. "That could've been nasty. Whoa, watch out for those teeth, Mr. Krum."

After about fifteen minutes, Bagman announced that Krum had gotten his egg. Five minutes after the announcement, the whistle blew again. Cedric walked shakily from the tent leaving Harry alone. Knowing what was coming, Harry tried to block out Bagman's commentary, but he still heard bits of it.

"Clever boy. However, looks like she's not interested in the dog, Diggory." After nine minutes, Bagman announced that Cedric had gotten his egg.

As the whistle blew for the last time, Harry stood and made his way out of the tent. Entering the arena, he looked around for his opponent, but saw nothing.

"Well uh," Bagman said, his voice echoing around the stadium. "I don't know where our fourth champion's competition is."

There was a loud cracking sound and a skeletal tree grew out of the earth in front of him. The leafless branches steamed in the sunlight and blood ran down it's cracked and peeling bark.

"Well," Bagman said. "I don't know what the tree is about, but…" He stopped as the tree shimmered and seemed to melt.

Harry watched as the trees shape shifted until he was staring at an exact replica of himself. The other him smiled, revealing pointed teeth stained with blood.

"Hello Harry," it said in a voice like nails scraping on stone. "I have been looking forward to meeting you."

A/N _**Thanks to my beta, Haphne24**_


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to my beta Haphne24

Harry stared at his duplicate in shock. Out of all the things he'd expected, he'd never thought he'd face a demonic version of himself. Distantly, he heard Bagman yelling at the crowd, "well, uh, I don't really know what this is." The other him chuckled nastily, "of course you don't, little man." It whispered. Harry took a hesitant step forward. He felt the warmth of his magic flowing into his fingers. He stared at this hellish clone memorizing every detail. The other him wore a long black leather coat, black leather gloves, and steel toed boots with pointed spikes running along the bottom. The features were the same as those he saw in the mirror in the morning. The same high cheekbones, black hair streaked with silver and golden green eyes, but there was something subtly wrong. It was like looking in a mirror, but a mirror that showed a caricature of a person instead of their reflection. The others eyes suddenly turned from golden green to a blood red.

"Are you surprised?" The other him asked. "I bet you didn't expect this, did you?"

"What are you?" Harry asked as calmly as he could. He felt his stomach muscles tighten, but he showed no fear; a creature like this would smell his fear as surely as shark's smell blood in the water. "I've never heard of anything like this."

"You can just call me Hadrian; I don't really like Harry." The clone said.

"Okay, Hadrian, what are you?" Harry asked.

"The trees you saw in Gwyn's prison realm weren't just trees. They were prisons for the demons that Gwyn App Nudd summoned to help him take over Elphame. We were bound in the trees because the elves couldn't find a way to kill us. I thought I'd be locked away forever, but then I received a gift. One of the branches of my tree was broken off and buried in the earth of this arena. Some of your blood was poured in the hole and I was given a body. I'm going to have to kill you to stay free, but that doesn't bother me a bit; you haven't lived too long, so it's not like you'll miss the life I take from you."

Harry didn't answer with words. He waved a hand, sending a wall of flame at his opponent.

A golden dome of light sprang up in front of Hadrian, blocking the fire. "Fire really," he taunted. "If that's the best you've got; I'll be doing the world a favor by ending your life."

A ball of black fire flew at Harry's head, forcing him to dive to the ground. Looking up, he saw the fire come whirling back towards him. He raised a hand and formed a sphere of air that encased his entire body. The fireball struck the sphere, sending him rolling around the ground like a hamster in an exercise ball. The sphere of air faded. Harry lay on his back, trying to blink the stars from his eyes. He looked up to see Hadrian standing above him. Hadrian's pointed teeth were bared in a fierce grin. He lifted one foot, letting it hover just above Harry's chest.

"Do you give up…?" The clone said.

Quick as a snake, Harry reached up, grabbed Hadrian's leg, and yanked him off his feet. Hadrian flipped over his head and landed on his back with a loud grunt. Harry rolled away from Hadrian and clambered to his feet. Spinning around, he flung out a hand. A wedge of blue light flew at Hadrian. Hadrian rolled, the blue light blasting a hole in the ground where he'd been. The smoking hole immediately turned to glass. Hadrian rose gracefully to his feet and pointed his index finger at Harry; a bolt of green light flew from the tip, heading straight for Harry's forehead. Harry pointed a hand down at the ground and a stone wall rose out of the earth, blocking the light; the green light struck the wall with a loud boom. The explosion threw him backwards and he landed on his side with a sickening crunch. He tried to push himself up, but winced when he tried to put his weight on his arm. Looking down, he saw the bone sticking out of his right forearm. A foot crashed down on his back, pinning him to the ground. Looking up, he saw Hadrian glaring down at him.

"Looks like your arm is broken," Hadrian said, pushing down harder with his foot.

Harry felt two of his ribs snap and blood trickled from his open mouth. He pushed with his arms, straining to throw Hadrian off, but with no luck. Desperately, he reached into his pocket and drew out his wand.

He looked down at the roughly cut runes in the ironwood.

"You are a demon."

Hadrian grunted, pressing down harder with his foot. "I have proven to be the superior warrior; you cannot harm me."

"You're nothing but a glorified spirit possessing a homunculus." Harry said.

"Exactly," Hadrian said. "Even if you destroy this body, I'll still be around. True, I'll go back to my tree, but I'll find a way to get free again. You can't kill me and you cannot harm me in any significant way. Give up, I promise I'll make your death quick and mostly painless."

With a lunge, Harry managed to twist out from under Hadrian's foot. He cried out as the first layer of skin was scraped from his back.

Raising his wand, Harry pictured the shining steel blade of an ax. He felt his wand heating up in his hand. A tiny axe head formed at the tip; the image grew clearer and clearer, shining a blazing white against the golden light of the sun.

Hadrian stared at the minute axe. "Adorable," he said giggling. The sound made Harry shiver; it was like rats scampering in the walls of a house. "You call that a soul weapon? What are you going to do with that scratch me to death?"

Holding his wand in his left hand, Harry used his legs to push himself upright. Looking down at his broken arm, he concentrated, tapping the power of his soul. He visualized his arm as whole and unbroken. There was a burst of white light and when the light faded, his arm was healed. He flexed his fingers experimentally before transferring the wand to his right hand. Gripping it tightly, he swayed on his feet. He was suddenly so tired; it was as if weights were attached to his arms and legs dragging him down.

"Impressive," Hadrian said. "Someone has clearly taught you well; it usually takes months to learn how to heal yourself using soul magic." He looked at Harry critically. "It took a lot out of you, didn't it? Are you sure you don't want to give up?"

Harry straightened up and raised the wand, the ax head glowing fiercely. Stepping towards Hadrian, he glared into his counterparts red eyes. "Go screw yourself."

"That's the fighting spirit I admire," Hadrian said clapping his hands. "I'm going to crush your bones."

Harry lunged with the ax, aiming for Hadrian's throat.

Hadrian casually leaned back from the blade and grabbed Harry's wrist. With a flex of his arms, he sent Harry flying across the arena. Harry flipped in the air and managed to land on his feet. Dimly, he could hear Bagman's commentary.

"This is definitely the most unique task we've seen yet. I really don't know how the Potter boy is going to get out of this one."

 ** _XXX_**

Lily stared down at the arena. "That's one of the forsaken," she whispered.

"The what?" Daphne asked.

"They're demons." Lily said.

"Demons?" Pansy asked.

"Yes," Lily said. "What makes them worse is that they were once fae. They once had emotions, so they understand how emotions work and can use that knowledge to manipulate their opponents."

Lily's eyes widened as she saw the flash of white light. She watched as the small ax blade formed at the tip of Harry's wand. "No Harry," she whispered. "What are you thinking? You're not ready for magic like that."

 ** _XXX_**

"Just think," Hadrian said dodging Harry's wild swing with the small Ax. "I wonder how long it'll take them to realize I'm not you; I wonder if it'll be before or after I kill them."

Harry growled in rage. He lunged, but was met by a kick to the face. His head snapped back, blood bursting from his nose. He felt his wand drop from his fingers as he crashed to the ground. He rolled as Hadrian tried to kick him again. Seeing his wand a few feet away, he lunged for it. He grabbed the handle and froze as he realized that the axe head at the end of the wand was gone. He felt a hand grip the back of his robes, was lifted in the air and shaken like a ragdoll.

"I'm tired of playing with you," Hadrian said. "It's time to end this."

"You're right," Harry wheezed. "It is." A thin white blade extended from his wand. He drove the wand into Hadrian's left eye.

Hadrian screamed, dropping Harry and clawing at his eye. Hadrian's flailing hand drove the wand deeper into his face.

"I'll kill you," Hadrian shrieked.

"No you won't," Harry said. "Avada Kedavra," there was a blinding flash of green light. For a split second, Harry could see Hadrian's skull. He couldn't help the giggle that escaped him as he realized that the skull was made of wood. When the light faded, he saw that Hadrian's remaining eye was glazed.

"Come on," Harry muttered. "Just die already."

Hadrian swayed on his feet. Harry looked at the glowing wand protruding from the demon's left eye. The entire length of the wand blazed with a blinding white light. There was a deafening explosion and Hadrian's head vanished in a spray of blood, flesh, and wood.

"Finally," Harry croaked. With a supreme effort, he shoved himself to his feet and stumbled to the golden egg lying in the dirt. He grabbed the egg and turned so the judges could see it before he slumped to the ground unconscious.

The arena was silent for several moments. Bagman's voice echoed across the grounds. "Well, it's done," he said lamely. "Our fourth champion has gotten his golden egg. I think we need to get young Harry to the hospital wing before we give him his marks."

 ** _XXX_**

Gwyn App Nudd waved his hand over the bowl of blood causing the images to fade. He rubbed his hands together. The boy had done far better than he'd ever thought possible. Perhaps it was time he met the boy face to face, but not yet. He would give him time to heal first; he wanted him to be at full strength when they met.

 ** _XXX_**

Draco stormed back to the castle, his grey eyes flashing and his teeth grinding in impotent fury. That Gwyn App Nudd had promised that Potter would die in the task. He should've known that if you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself. He was just reaching for the handle of the castle doors, when he heard a noise behind him.

Spinning around, he saw a pair of cold blue eyes. There was a flash of red light and everything went black.

 ** _XXX_**

Lily and the others sat around Harry's bed. Lily ran her fingers through his hair lovingly. "How could one of the forsaken have gotten here?"

"Someone must've buried a piece of his tree here and given him a link to this world," Sirius said.

"But he's not dead," Lily said. "I mean sure the link was destroyed, but he'll just find another way to get back here, won't he?"

"I don't think so," Merlin said. "My father will not release him again for a while; he'll want to give him time to understand his mistakes."

"But he will release him?" Lily asked.

"If he's allowed to run free," Merlin confirmed. "We have to stop him before he gains anymore power. From what I've been able to learn, he already has control over the Seelie court. He'll want to expand his influence very soon."

Their conversation was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey approaching. Her fair skin was pale and her hands shook slightly.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Lily asked concerned. "Are you alright?"

Madam Pomfrey placed a vial of blood on the table beside Harry's bed. "The boy is not normal," she whispered. "His blood…"

"What about his blood?" Lily asked.

"It's not human," Pomfrey burst out. "I've never seen anything like it. Every cell is saturated with magic."

Lily leaned forward. "Please," she said urgently. "Don't tell anyone."

"But he's not human," Pomfrey babbled. "We have to tell people; I don't know what he is, but we have to tell Dumbledore at least.'

"Dumbledore already knows," Lily said sounding strained. "Please Madam Pomfrey, don't tell anyone."

"Dumbledore knows and he hasn't told anyone," Pomfrey said incredulously. "Why would he keep it a secret? We must find out what your son is. For all we know, he may not even be your son."

Lily stood up and approached Madam Pomfrey. "I'm sorry," she said. She placed a hand on Pomfrey's forehead.

Darkness seemed to explode from Lily's hand. Madam Pomfrey shrieked in agony. Her arms and legs flailed wildly as if she were being electrocuted. After several seconds, Lily stepped back pulling her hand away from Pomfrey's forehead with a wet ripping sound. For a moment, Pomfrey remained upright, her eyes wide and unseeing. She slowly fell backwards as if she were an actress practicing how to faint. With an unimportant thud, she landed flat on her back on the floor. Lily's handprint was clearly visible burned into her forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Merlin looked down at Madam Pomfrey. Smoke rose from the handprint burned into her forehead. The smell of burned meat wafted up from her still form. He looked at Lily.

"What have you done," he whispered. "She is dead."

"I did what I had to," Lily said coldly. "She was going to rat my son out. I couldn't allow that to happen."

"Dumbledore already knew about this," Merlin said reproachfully. "There was no need to kill her."

"I barely trust Dumbledore," Lily snapped. "I don't trust her. Who's to say she wouldn't have told others about Harry. I couldn't risk that."

Merlin rubbed his forehead. "What do we do now? You've killed her and now Hogwarts is without a healer."

"I'll take her place," Nimue said stepping out of Pomfrey's office.

They all looked at her. "What are you doing here?" Merlin asked curiously.

"I thought I might be needed," Nimue said waving a hand over Pomfrey's body. The handprint burned into her forehead vanished, taking the smell of burned flesh with it.

"What do we tell Dumbledore," Sirius said calmly as if he hadn't just watched Lily murder someone.

Nimue didn't look up from Pomfrey's body. Soft blue light played along her fingers tracing delicate patterns along the corpse. "I am changing the appearance of her death to a stroke. It's not common in the Wizarding world, but far from unheard of."

"How will you tell Dumbledore," Daphne said not taking her eyes off Harry.

"Haven't quite worked that out yet," Nimue said. "We will have to be careful. We have just convinced Dumbledore to work with us. The news that Lily killed Madam Pomfrey might undo all that."

"I'll tell him," Ariana said stepping into the Hospital wing. "He will have no reason to distrust me." She frowned. "I don't like misleading him though. It feels like we're the manipulative ones now."

"We have no choice," Nimue said. "Go to his office and tell him that Madam Pomfrey is lying on the floor. Don't embellish it. Just say that she collapsed. We'll wait here for your return."

Ariana nodded and left. The room was suddenly filled with an uncomfortable tension. No one looked at the others. Lily kept her eyes focused on Harry's face.

Now that she had time to calm down, the guilt was setting in. Why had she snapped like that? She'd killed an innocent old woman with barely any provocation and endangered their relationship with Dumbledore in the process. If he found out what she had done, he'd lose any faith he'd placed in her. The terrible thing was that she couldn't blame him.

She'd committed the one act he'd feared. She had killed a witch for no reason. Now that she was thinking clearly, she realized she could've simply modified Pomfrey's memory and sent her on her way. It was too late for that now. Pomfrey was dead and Lily would have to live with the consequences of her actions.

A tear slowly ran down her cheek and plopped onto the pillow beside Harrys head. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Daphne standing there.

"You did the right thing," Daphne said in her cold emotionless voice.

Lily blinked at her. "What?"

"You heard me," Daphne said. "True, you could've modified her memory, but she was a healer. She went to ST. Mungos for regular checkups. What are the odds that kind of spell wouldn't have been detected? What do you think she'd have done once the spell was removed? She would've told everyone about Harry not being human. That would've led to an investigation. They would've wanted some of your blood to test and we both know what those tests would've revealed."

"She could've found a different way that left Pomfrey alive," Merlin said stiffly. "Pomfrey didn't deserve to die."

"True, this has caused a bit of trouble," Daphne said glaring at Merlin, "but this is a far better outcome than any other. This way, Harry is still safe. If Lily was revealed to be Morgaine, how long would it have taken for them to lock her and Harry back in Azkaban? As far as Pomfrey not deserving to die, many people don't deserve to die, but it still happens."

Merlin stayed silent. He looked at the steady rise and fall of Harry's chest. "Under most circumstances I would agree with you," he said finally, "but we are already facing Gwyn App Nudd. If we have any hope of defeating him, we're going to need all the allies we can get. That includes Dumbledore. If he finds out what Lily has done. We may have to face both of them."

"The only way he'll find out is if someone tells him," Nimue said sitting down in a chair and wiping sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She looked at Daphne. "You are right, girl," she said. "Killing her was the best thing under the circumstances. Gwyn App Nudd is a big enough threat. We can't fight the entire Wizarding world as well."

Their conversation was interrupted as Dumbledore and Ariana burst through the doors. "What happened," Dumbledore said hurrying up to Madam Pomfrey.

Nimue stood. "It appears to be what the muggles call a stroke. She died quickly."

Dumbledore looked at her. "What are you doing here, Lady Nimue?"

"I came to check on Harry. I'd just arrived when Pomfrey collapsed. You will need to inform her family of her death."

Dumbledore looked down at the Hogwarts healer sadly. "She had no family," he said softly. Her parents were dead and she dedicated her life to the welfare of the students." He suddenly looked very old. "We will have to replace her quickly. As much trouble as the students get into, we can't afford to be without a healer for very long."

"I'll take her place," Nimue offered. "This way you won't have to worry about finding a new healer. You know I am fully qualified."

"Do you not have other things you would like to do," Dumbledore asked surprised. "Surely you would like to do more with your life than take care of students all the time."

"It could be fun for a few decades," Nimue said. "Besides, after the life I've lived, I could use a vacation."

Dumbledore looked down at Pomfrey again. With a flick of his wand, he levitated her onto one of the unoccupied beds. "I'll have her removed as soon as possible. I just need to inform the staff of what has happened."

"Take your time," Nimue said. "We'll be fine here."

 _ **XXX**_

Malfoy opened his eyes slowly. The light was dim, but he still winced. He tried to lift a hand to shield his face, but found he couldn't move. Rolling his eyes downward, he saw that he was lying flat on his back on a table. He was not bound, but he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. His head ached fiercely and his tongue felt like sandpaper. He would've killed for just one sip of water. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was those blue eyes.

Had he been kidnapped? Who would've wanted to do that? He was a Malfoy. True, his family name did not hold the prestige and power it once had, but it was still one of the oldest families in Britain. Whoever had dared to do this to him, he would make them pay. He just had to stay calm. It would not do to show any fear.

"Finally awake, are you?" a voice said from behind him.

Malfoy tried to turn his head, but no matter how hard he strained, his head stayed immobile. "Who are you?" he snapped. "Do you know who you are dealing with?" He took a small amount of pride in the fact that his voice didn't shake.

"True," the man said. "I haven't introduced myself." The man walked around until he stood in front of Malfoy. Malfoy stared at him confused.

The man was tall with strong aristocratic features, dark hair, and cold blue eyes. His fingers were long and looked amazingly strong. His skin was pale and seemed to glow in the dim light of the room.

"What do you want with me?"

"My name is Tom. We need to talk."

Malfoy stared at the man. "I don't know anyone name Tom. What's your sir name anyway?"

"Riddle," Tom says matter-of-factly.

Malfoy sneered at him. "There is no proper pureblood family named Riddle. You're a Mudblood aren't you?"

"I fail to see how that has any bearing on our current situation," Tom said stepping closer. "Mudblood or not, your Father was happy to serve me when he thought I could keep the purebloods at the top of Wizarding society."

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy snapped.

Tom lifted one hand and traced Tom Marvolo Riddle in the air in front of him. As he traced the letters, they appeared as blue flames. With a flick of his fingers the fiery letters rearranged themselves to read, 'I am Lord Voldemort.'

"It can't be," Malfoy said, his mouth hanging open. "The Dark Lord is a Mudblood?"

"Half-blood actually," Tom said, "But Voldemort is no more. He died a few months ago." He shrugged. "It was no great loss anyway. He was mad."

"He fought for the purebloods."

"And he himself was a half-blood," Tom said slowly as if speaking to a particularly dense child. "Do you not see the hypocrisy there?"

Malfoy tried to move again, but the magic binding him still held firm. Tom waved a hand, conjuring a chair. He sat down facing Malfoy.

"Do you have Daddy issues?" he asked conversationally.

"What?" Malfoy spluttered.

"I did," Tom said still in that conversational tone. "That's why I attacked the muggles. You see, my Father abandoned me once he found out that my Mother had dosed him with a love potion. My Mother died giving birth to me. Her last act was to name me Tom Riddle after my Father."

He stopped speaking for a moment, his blue eyes distant. "Can you imagine what that was like for me when I found out about my Father? I was named after the man that had abandoned me. When I was sixteen years old, I left the orphanage where I grew up and journeyed to my uncle's house. I knocked my uncle unconscious, stole his wand, and killed my Father and Grandparents."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Malfoy snapped.

"I tell you this to show you the path that revenge leads you down. If you believe that I became Voldemort, and I really don't care whether you do or not, you must see that all this started when I sought revenge for my Father's abandonment. Killing him wasn't enough. I got the insane idea to rid the world of all Muggles. That is where my revenge led me. Revenge won't make you feel better."

"Potter killed my Father," Malfoy snapped.

"No he didn't," Tom said. "I did."

Malfoy stared at him uncomprehending. "You?" he choked, "but why? If you are the Dark Lord, why would you kill your followers?"

"I'm Tom Riddle not Voldemort," Tom said sternly. "Voldemort was a sick twisted part of my mind. I killed all the Death Eaters because they would not have accepted what needs to be done."

"And what needs to be done?" Malfoy sneered.

"The Wizards must leave this world. It must be done as quickly as possible."

"What?" Malfoy squeaked, his eyes wide. "Why?"

"Because Muggle technology is growing more powerful by the day. If my guess is right, within the next twenty years, it'll be impossible for us to continue hiding. It is a miracle we haven't been discovered yet."

"So what?" Malfoy said. "Let the muggles come. We will fight. We will show them where their proper place is, under our heel."

"That won't work," Tom said. "There are ten times more muggles than there are wizards. In any type of fight, we would lose. Do you see now, this is why I killed my old followers. They would've never accepted that we must leave in order to survive. We must leave and take all signs of magic with us. If anything is left behind, the muggles may be able to find us and slaughter us."

"So this is Voldemort," Malfoy sneered. "After your reign of terror, I never thought you'd be a coward. You used to be feared. You wanted to wipe the muggle scum from the earth. Now here you are, squealing like a pig and begging to run away."

"Not a coward, a pragmatist. I don't want to watch my race be wiped out. I want our race to continue. I want us to thrive. Relocating to a new world is the only way I see that happening."

"So why did you bring me here?" Malfoy snapped. "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing," Tom said. "Merely wanted to tell you it's not Harry's fault what happened to your Father. Do not try and harm him again, no matter who tells you to. If you do, you will see me again and next time it won't be so pleasant."

"Are you threatening me?" Malfoy growled.

"Yes," Tom said solemnly. "I'm trying to get you to realize that purebloods are no better than muggle-borns. If we have any hope of survival, we must put all our old prejudices aside and work together."

"You sound like Dumbledore," Malfoy said scowling.

"Dumbledore is an arsehole, but he's right on this." Tom's eyes suddenly turned cold. "However, I am not as forgiving as the old man. If you attempt to murder any of your fellow students, I will kill you. I will not allow innocence to be harmed because a little boy needs to take out his anger on someone."

Malfoy stared into Riddle's eyes. For a moment, steel grey met icy blue. "The only one I am going to kill is you," Malfoy said quietly. "You will pay for what you did to my Father."

Tom stood. With a wave of his hand, Malfoy found that he could move again. "If you want to waste your life trying, go right ahead. I'd rather you come after me than your classmates."

Malfoy stood up. "You truly have changed, haven't you?"

Tom smiled sadly. "It may be too late, but yes, I have." He touched Malfoy on the shoulder. "I didn't want to kill your Father and I am not arrogant enough to ask for your forgive ness. Do what you feel you must. If you feel that your honor demands that you kill me, then you may try, but you must realize that I will not simply stand there. You will have to fight me to end my life."

Malfoy opened his mouth to respond, but Riddle gestured and he found himself flying through space surrounded by a multitude of colors. When he could see again, he was lying on his bed in the Slytherin dorm.

He rolled over, buried his face in the pillow, and cried.

 _ **XXX**_

Draco Malfoy blinked in the sudden darkness. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Nasty fellow, Riddle," Gwyn App Nudd said gently.

Malfoy turned his head and looked into Gwyn's eyes. He noticed that the blue eye was beginning to droop, giving Gwyn a roguish look. "What do you want?"

"Harry may not have killed your parents, but he is still part of the problem. He fights against the nobility of the pureblood way of life. Can't you see that?"

"Tom Said," Draco began.

"Tom is a fool. He doesn't realize that wizards can defeat muggles with enough preparation." He handed Draco a smooth rectangular stone etched with strange serpentine runes. "Please, help me end the Potter boy's life. All you have to do is slip this stone into his robes and an hour later, he'll be out of your hair for good. What do you say?"

"What's to stop him from finding the stone?"

"That is part of the magic infused into it. He won't just find it. Think of it like a super charged notice me not spell. What do you Say, Draco? Will you help me?"

 _ **XXX**_

Harry blinked his eyes open. Everything hurt. He groaned deep in his throat. Someone put a glass of cool water to his lips and he drank thirstily.

"You really scared me," Daphne said quietly, gently brushing Harry's hair away from his forehead.

Harry smiled at her. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't expect to fight an evil version of myself."

Suddenly, Daphne leaned over and kissed him hard. Her lips were soft and warm. He could feel the hardness of her teeth behind her lips. "Mine," she panted pulling back.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Harry asked playfully.

"Do you not want to be with me?" Daphne asked suddenly looking vulnerable.

This time it was Harry that drew her into a kiss. Pulling back, he grinned at her. "Does that answer your question?"

"Awe," Lily said coming into the room. "Do I need to start making wedding plans?"

Harry blushed. "I don't think we're quite there yet."

"It's never too early to start planning," Nimue said coming out of her new office.

Harry stared at her. "Where's Madam Pomfrey?" He asked.

"It's a long story," Nimue said. "I'll explain once you're back on your feet."

Harry looked at Daphne. "What happened," he mouthed.

"Later," Daphne mouthed back, jerking her head at Lily.

Harry glanced at his Mother and noticed that she wore a stricken expression.

"Harry," Lily said forcing a smile. "Ariana and Pansy are dying to see you."

No sooner had she spoken, the two girls burst through the doors.

"How do you feel?" Ariana said hugging him. "I hear that you and Daphne are an item."

Harry blushed.

Seeing this, Ariana giggled. "Shame I don't have any embarrassing stories."

"Don't worry," Merlin said stepping through the door. "I'm sure we will have plenty of stories to tell in the future."

"Oh come on," Harry groaned.

Everyone began laughing.

 _ **XXX**_

Later that night, Merlin and Lily met in an abandoned classroom. "Why do you have to do this?" Lily asked. "You told me that the chances of you winning were slim to none."

"They are, but my Father has gone too far. He tried to kill Harry. I don't know what he may do next, but I don't intend to wait around and find out. I may not be able to defeat him, but I think I can weaken him."

"There has to be another way," Lily said.

Merlin reached out and drew her into a warm embrace. "You were always my greatest apprentice Morgaine Le fay. Remember what I taught you."

Lily drew away, wiping tears from her eyes. "I don't want you to die."

Merlin stood from the chair he'd been sitting in. "Death is a natural part of life. Besides, I may get lucky. You never know. Now," he said clapping his hands together briskly. "Do you have the Christmas present I gave you to give to Harry if I don't make it?"

"Yes, but…"

"Good," Merlin interrupted. "I have a hunch that he is going to need that in the future. There is just one more thing I need you to do for me."

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"Tell Ariana goodbye for me. She was like a daughter to me. I'd hoped to watch her grow up, but that may not be in the cards."

"Damn it Merlin," Lily burst out. "You're talking like you're already in your grave."

Merlin stroked her cheek tenderly. "You are still as beautiful as you were when I took you as my apprentice all those centuries ago. Remember this, and remember it always, I may not have agreed with all the decisions you made, but I never stopped being proud of your resourcefulness and determination. I am proud of you and I love you."

 _ **XXX**_

Unbeknownst to Merlin or Morgaine, a beetle was perched on the windowsill. If she could've grinned in her current form, Rita Skeeter would've. She couldn't have asked for a better story. Lily Potter was really Morgaine Le Fay? This was going to make her career.

 _ **XXX**_

Gwyn App Nudd leaned back in the comfortable armchair and smiled happily. Things had gone according to plan. The Malfoy boy was still willing to work with him. Soon, he would have Harry here and the young elf's true test could begin. A sudden whoosh of displaced air drew him from his thoughts. Turning, He saw Merlin standing behind him, his red eyes glowing like to burning embers in the darkness.

"Hello Father," Merlin said.

"Hello son," Gwyn said rising to his feet. "I assume this isn't a social call?"

"No," Merlin said gravely. "I'm here to kill you."

A/N A lot happened in this chapter. Please read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

The room was silent after Merlin's declaration. Gwyn stared at his wayward son one eyebrow arched.

"Kill me?" he asked finally. "Really? I have to say you do surprise me. What makes you think you can do that, hmm?"

"I don't think I can. I'll probably fail, but I'm gonna give it my best shot."

"I really don't understand you, son. Why? Why would you want to kill me? What have I ever done to deserve death at the hand of my own offspring?"

"You have to ask," Merlin hissed. "Do you not remember your ultimate plan? You want to commit genocide. I know what your ultimate goal is, Father. You want to kill all humanity. I can't let that happen."

Gwyn reached out and touched Merlin on the shoulder. It was warm, friendly consoling. The kind of thing a Father would do to comfort his grown child.

"Merlin," he said tenderly. "This is not something I want to do. This is something that needs to be done. I would not even consider it if it wasn't necessary."

"Why is it necessary to wipe out an entire race?"

"Can you not see?" Gwyn said a note of exasperation entering his calm reasonable tone. "Humanity is a plague. They destroy everything they do not understand. Murdering each other is the only thing they're really good at. What do you think they would do if they discovered us? I'll be kind. What do you think would happen if wizards discovered us?"

Merlin was silent. He thought he knew where this was going, but he was not about to help Gwyn make his point for wholesale slaughter.

"I'll tell you what would happen," Gwyn continued. "The elven race would be wiped from the face of the earth. We have to strike first. We can create a plague that will kill anyone without magical blood in their veins."

"What about the children?" Merlin snapped. "What about those with fae blood. Will you kill them to?"

"The children will be given to fae parents. Anyone over the age of twelve will need to be sacrificed, but the younger children should be able to be taught our way of life. They will be adopted into fae families. A little memory modification and everything will work out fine.

As for those adults with fae blood, they will be kept alive for breeding stock if nothing else."

"You're a monster," Merlin growled. A faint glow emanated from his clenched fists. "How could you treat people like animals?"

"Because they are animals," Gwyn said harshly. His mismatched eyes suddenly blazed with fury. "How can you think otherwise? Their own scientists believe they evolved from animals. If that's what they believe, why shouldn't we treat them like animals? You call me a monster, but look at what they've done."

He held up a hand and began to tick off points on his fingers. "First, they kill people that do not conform to the same religion as they do. Second, they slaughter their own children before they are even born. Lastly, Hitler slew over six million people because his country went through hard times. You call me a monster, but the people you defend are the true monsters. Do not judge me because I am willing to do what needs to be done."

Merlin stared at his Father, waiting patiently for him to finish. "Everything you say is true," he said quietly. "They do kill infants before they're born, they kill because people do not believe the same way they do, and Hitler doesn't even bare discussing. However, it is not your place to play God. You don't get to decide who lives and who dies. If they are to be judged for their actions, let the one who created every race do so."

"Christian?" Gwyn said sneering. "I assume your Mother taught you that?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes, it may not be the most popular religion, especially in the wizarding world, but it is what I believe."

Gwyn's upper lip curled in contempt. "We are gods; we have no need to worship any."

"On that as with so many other things, we will have to agree to disagree."

"Are you sure there is no other way?" Gwyn asked sounding sad. "If you are Christian, how can you justify this? Doesn't one of your commandments say Honor thy Father and Mother? How do you justify trying to kill your Father."

"I can't justify it. I will be judged for my actions just like everyone else, but I can't stand by while you kill innocent people."

"So be it," Gwyn said spreading his feet. "Then let our battle begin."

Black lightning shot from his fingers, seeming to cut the very air as it sped towards Merlin.

Merlin seemed to flicker. Gwyn could see the stone wall through him. The lightning passed through him harmlessly and struck the stone behind him. Where the lightning struck, the stone crumbled to dust.

Merlin gestured and an icy wind sprang up around Gwyn App Nudd. Before he had time to move, he was imprisoned in a block of ice.

With a growl of irritation, Gwyn shattered the ice and sent it spinning towards Merlin. As it flew, it changed becoming razor sharp glass. Merlin spun on one foot, disappearing with a swirl of robes.

Merlin reappeared on the other side of the room, wiping blood from his face. Gwyn could see a long cut in one cheek. Merlin pressed his fingers to the wound. When he took them away, they were stained with blood. He flicked the blood at Gwyn. The blood morphed into red ropes of energy that wrapped around him binding his arms and legs tightly.

Gwyn giggled. "Do you really think this will hold me? He flexed, like an athlete showing off his muscles. The energy ropes cracked before shattering with a tinkling sound like broken glass.

Merlin waved a hand, bolts of green light flying from his fingers. Gwyn's eyes widened as the light shot towards him. There was no time to dodge. The light struck him in the chest.

Gwyn was flung backwards. As he flew through the air, he burst into flames. The smell of burning fabric and charred meat filled the room. He struck the wall with a sickening crunch and slid down the wall, leaving streaks of blood and melted flesh behind. He slumped in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Merlin stood watching him for several seconds. With his sharp eyes, he could see the pulse beating slowly in Gwyn's neck. He lifted a hand, white light coalescing in his open palm. He had to end this quickly before Gwyn recovered. The light formed a sphere which began to spin. When the light was spinning so fast it was a blur, he released the spell.

The ball of light flew towards Gwyn's still form.

A blackened hand lifted, catching the eldritch energy. Gwyn App Nudd sat up slowly and smiled, the charred skin of his face cracking like old parchment. Blood and puss ran from this crack, dripping onto Gwyn's white shirt.

As Merlin watched, Gwyn's face began to heal. The cracked and blackened skin becoming smooth and unblemished. He tried to move. He had to finish Gwyn before he fully recovered. He strained to lift his hands, but it felt like his arms and legs had been dipped in cement. Gwyn leaned back stretching his arms over his head.

"That hurt," he said his voice as cold as the deepest depths of the ocean. "I will say you have damaged me more than any other of my opponents so far. I am impressed. Really, you have no idea."

Merlin said nothing. He felt the magic binding him slip away. Despair rose up inside him, threatening to overwhelm him with hopelessness. He shoved it away violently. He was outmatched, but he knew that going into this didn't he? Yes, he knew that his Father had more power than he could imagine. He straightened his back and stared at his Father. Outmatched or not, he would fight until he breathed his last.

Gwyn lifted a hand, black flames forming the shape of a dragon. The fire dragon roared, sending a plume of flame towards the ceiling. Merlin watched as the stone above him turned to lava. He dove to the side as the lava fell to the floor with a splash and a sizzle.

Merlin gestured at the molten rock. It rippled and shifted, taking on a circular disc-like shape. Tiny razor sharp edges sprouted from the lava. Another gesture and an icy wind blew over the liquid rock, cooling it back to hardness in a matter of seconds. Thrusting his palm at Gwyn, Merlin sent the razor sharp disc of rock spinning at the fallen king.

Smirking, Gwyn leaned his head back, barely avoiding the disk. His eyes widened as the disc flew closer. He threw himself flat, landing hard on the stone floor. Looking up, he saw the rock disc diving down towards his face. Cursing, he rolled out of the way, watching as the disc of magma struck the floor with a crack.

"There," he cried in triumph. His triumph was short lived. The rock disc rose into the air and spun back towards him.

Merlin sighed in relief. He would only have one chance at this. He could feel his strength waning. He could not keep throwing spells at his Father forever. Lifting his hands towards the ceiling, he reached out to the nearest thunderstorm. He began to draw it towards him, pulling its natural energy into himself.

Thunder rumbled overhead, sounding like the footstep of some giant beast. Merlin's hands began to glow. Bolts of electricity crackled around him. Rain began to fall from the ceiling, forming small puddles on the floor. A bolt of lightning zigzagged across the ceiling, leaving its shape burned into the stone. There was a shattering sound. Looking up, Merlin saw Gwyn glaring at him.

Blood ran down the side of the elf's face from a deep cut on his forehead. He held the two broken halves of the stone disk in his hands. "This ends now," he growled his lips twisting into a snarl. "You've been a thorn in my side long enough."

"Awe, I love you to," Merlin said chuckling. Thunder boomed again, sounding deafening in the enclosed space.

"What are you doing?" Gwyn said looking up at the ceiling. His eyes widened as he saw the lightning moving across the stone like writhing snakes.

"Making you a present," Merlin said. Although, he was standing perfectly still, he sounded as if he were lifting an extremely heavy object. Gwyn could see beads of sweat running down his face. Merlin continued.

"I figure I haven't given you anything in fifteen hundred years. It's about time I did so."

The rain pounded down harder. Wind howled through the room, pushing Gwyn back against the wall. He struggled to push back, trying to gather his magic to counter what he knew was coming, but he couldn't. The wind kept him pinned to the wall like a bug on a windshield. "You can't," he choked. "You can't channel that kind of power. You'll die."

Merlin was now surrounded by a corona of blue light. "I'm dead anyway. This may not be able to kill you, but it'll definitely weaken you."

Desperately, Gwyn threw all his magic at the wind holding him. He screamed as the wind bent his magic back on itself, pinning him even more firmly against the wall. It was like having all his fingers bent back to the breaking point at once. The pain was exquisite. "What is this magic?"

The light around Merlin was brighter than ever. "I've absorbed the biggest part of the storm into myself. What you're feeling is only a small fraction of the storms strength focused into one spot. It's responding to my will and my will is to keep you right where you are."

Gwyn watched as Merlin lifted his hands. Laying them flat with the palms pointing towards the floor, he thrust all ten fingers towards the fallen king.

There was a loud 'boom,' and a scream like a banshee. Hundreds of bolts of lightning raged through Gwyn's body. His arms and legs twitched and jerked uncontrollably. The wind picked him up and twisted him violently first in one direction then in another. The sound of breaking bones and tearing flesh was audible even over the wind. The wind snapped off suddenly, as if God had flipped a switch. Gwyn fell to the floor with a wet smack and lay motionless.

Merlin felt a cool wind blow his hair back from his face. Looking up, he saw broken shards of stone where the roof had once been. He stumbled backwards and leaned heavily against the wall behind him. He felt his legs trembling. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor. His head dropped onto his chest.

He was so tired. He'd never felt so weary before. He could feel his strength running out of him like water. With a supreme effort, he raised his head. It felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. He had to be sure. Surely, Gwyn was if not dead, at least unconscious. He looked at the bloody lump of meat where Gwyn lay. He pointed a finger at him, meaning to set the body on fire. He willed fire to come, but only a tiny blue spark leapt from the tip of his finger.

 _'Wiped out,'_ he thought groggily. _'I guess this is truly the end of the road for me.'_ Gathering what was left of his strength, he teleported to the corresponding location in the mortal world. He had one thing to do before he died.

 _ **XXX**_

An auror ran into Minister Bones's office. "Minister," he panted.

"What is it?" Amelia snapped looking up from the pile of paperwork in front of her. It was half passed three in the morning. It had been a long day and she was exhausted.

"We just picked up a major magical disturbance."

"How major?" Amelia asked frowning.

"Big enough to blow out all the trace equipment?"

Amelia gaped at the auror. "That's impossible," she whispered. "No one wizard has that kind of power."

"That's what I thought," the auror said excitedly, "but it happened. What do you want us to do Madam?"

"Take a team to investigate," Amelia said. "Make sure to take an unspeakable with you. We have no idea what you may be walking into."

"Yes Mam," the auror said before running out of the office.

He hurried from the office without a backward glance. Sighing, Amelia picked up her paperwork. Like she didn't have enough to deal with. Now there was this magical disturbance. She was seriously considering not running when June came around. Sure, Minister of magic was prestigious and everything, but the job was also a major pain in the arse. Let someone with more patients for paperwork take over. As for her, she'd be happy working as the Head of Magical Law enforcement again.

 _ **XXX**_

Tom blinked in surprise. How had he gotten here? One moment he was in his bed asleep. The next he was in this forest. He knew immediately that this wasn't a dream. The cool night wind cut through his nightshirt like a knife. He could feel dead leaves and pine needles beneath his feet. The oak trees towered high above him, their arching branches formed a sort of natural roof that sheltered him from the rain that poured down from above.

"Good," a voice croaked. "It worked."

Tom spun around and saw a man with long white hair and blazing red eyes leaning against a tree. He coughed raggedly, blood spilling from between his slack lips. The man looked around frantically. "Where is he," he slurred. "I know he's not dead."

Tom hurried to the man's side. "Stay still," he said pushing the man back against the tree. "You're injured. Do you think you can stand to apparate? I'll side along you to ST. Mungos."

The man gripped Tom's wrist. His skin felt clammy and moist. Tom reflexively tried to pull away, but the man held him in place easily. "No time," he whispered. "The aurors are coming. I have to transfer it."

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked.

"You are the heir of Slytherin, or at least of his bloodline, but you'll be able to hold them. I just hope it'll be enough to protect the students."

The man's head dropped onto his chest. His breathing was harsh and ragged. His grip was still as tight as ever. "Good luck," the man said more blood trickling from his mouth.

Tom opened his mouth to ask what this madman was talking about. He never got the chance. A rainbow colored light exploded behind his eyes. It felt as if his brains had been set on fire. He tried to scream, but all that came out was muffled grunts. As suddenly as it's started, the light was gone.

Tom swayed on his feet, his eyes unfocused. "You're Merlin," he breathed.

Merlin laughed. "Not for long, soon I'll be dead."

Tom tensed as he heard a rustling sound behind him. He saw Merlin's eyes flick over his shoulder.

"Go," Merlin hissed. "I wish I had time to explain what I've given you, but there's no time. You have to go now before it's too late."

Tom stepped towards Merlin. "I can help you."

Merlin shook his head violently. "He's coming," he said. "You can't defeat him. He'll kill you and all of this will be for nothing."

Before Tom could respond, Merlin gestured and he found himself back in his room at Riddle manor.

 _ **XXX**_

Merlin stared at the trees. "Come on out," he called pushing himself to his feet.

Gwyn app Nudd walked out of the trees. The shirt and Jeans he wore were blackened and tattered. His blond hair was sticking straight up as if he'd stuck his finger in an electrical outlet. The socket that had contained his blue eye was empty. A thin trickle of blood ran from it and dripped down his face.

"Good try Merlin," he said clapping slowly. "I am impressed. I'm even going to have to get a new eye." He stepped closer. His smile was all teeth. He leaned so close; his nose was almost touching Merlin's. "I don't think I'm going to have to look very far."

"You're right, you won't," Merlin said tiredly. He vanished.

Gwyn spun around and thrust out one arm. There was a grunt and blood splattered Gwyn's face. He slowly pulled his arm out of Merlin's chest, his still beating heart clenched in his fist.

Merlin's red eyes dimmed and he fell backwards, landing on his back with a thud. He let out one final breath, spraying an enormous amount of blood across his shirt and then lay still.

Gwyn looked down at the body his head bowed. "Good fight son, but not good enough." Reaching down, he ripped Merlin's left eye from its socket. He slipped the eye into his face feeling the muscles and nerves rooting themselves into place. He blinked and smiled. Conjuring a mirror, he saw that both his eyes were yellow once again. He looked down at Merlin's corpse. "Know that part of you will live on so long as I do. I know the aurors are still tracing our location, so I have time to give you a proper burial."

Gwyn made a scooping motion with one hand and the earth underneath Merlin shifted. Merlin's body sank into the earth, which smoothed over as if nothing had happened. "Rest well, my son," Gwyn said.

Turning, he vanished just as the aurors appeared in the clearing.

 _ **XXX**_

Nimue jerked awake in her bed. Pain lanced through her chest. "No," she whispered tears running down her face. "Merlin."

"I'm afraid so," a voice said from beside her.

Turning her head, Nimue saw Merlin floating a few inches off the floor. "You're a ghost," she said, "But that means you can be brought back. We just need to find the right spells and…"

Merlin held up a hand to stop her babbling. "No," he said gently. "I'm ready to go on. I've walked the earth for over fifteen hundred years. I'm ready for some rest."

Nimue lowered her head. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered. "I never stopped loving you."

"And I you," Merlin said smiling sadly. "I guess it just wasn't in the cards for us. Keep an eye on the Dumbledores for me would you?"

Nimue nodded. "Goodbye Merlin."

Merlin leaned forward and kissed Nimue on the lips. "Goodbye Nimue."

 _ **XXX**_

The next morning Harry sat at the Slytherin table, pushing his food around his plate.

"It'll be alright," Daphne said soothingly.

"Merlin's dead," Harry mumbled. "He was the strongest of us. He had the best chance of defeating Gwyn App Nudd."

"We'll find a way," Daphne said bracingly. "Besides, if he kills us, we'll still be together. He can't do anything to us once we're dead."

Before Harry could respond, they heard the fluttering of wings as owls flew into the room. One dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of Daphne.

Daphne looked down at the headline and her eyes widened. "Oh no," she moaned putting a hand to her mouth.

The headline covered the entire front page of the paper.

 _ **XXX**_

Morgaine Le Fay returns

By Rita Skeeter

We have all believed that the ancient sorceress Morgaine Le Fay has been dead for centuries. We've all heard the stories of how she helped her half-sister seduce King Arthur which led to the fall of Camelot. Now, this reporter has found that she has been hiding among us this entire time.

Who is Morgaine Le Fay, you may ask? Why, none other than Lily Potter a professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This reporter would like to know what the ministry plans to do about this threat to all Wizarding folk?

I would also like to ask the minister how it could allow someone so dangerous to teach the children of magical Britain.

 _ **XXX**_

The hall was as quiet as a tomb. Everyone was staring up at the Head table, their mouths hanging open. Everyone jumped as the doors of the Great Hall Burst open. A group of Aurors filed in led by Amelia Bones.

"Lily Potter," she called. "I am afraid I have to ask you to come with us."

Lily stood to face the minister. "Under what grounds?" she asked.

In answer, Madam Bones held up the Prophet. "We have some questions for you."

Lily scoffed. "This is just more of Rita's lies. Surely you don't believe that I am Morgaine Le Fay?"

"Most of Rita's stories have a grain of truth. Will you come with us quietly?

"Afraid not,' Lily said. There was a flash of light that blinding everyone in the Great Hall. When it cleared, Lily was gone, leaving the minister and her aurors lying unconscious on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Amelia blinked her eyes open. She leapt to her feet looking around frantically. "Where is she?"

"She is gone," Dumbledore said sounding amused.

"Do you think this is funny Albus? How could you let her escape? She is a danger to our society. Who knows what she is capable of?"

"Funny that," Dumbledore said calmly. "She has been back amongst us for three years and has made no moves that threaten the ministry. As a matter of fact, she hasn't threatened anyone."

"That doesn't mean she won't," Amelia snapped. "Thanks to your inaction, I will have to waste valuable resources tracking her down." Her eyes fell on Harry. "That is, of course, unless her son can get her back."

Harry stared at her his expression blank. "Why would I help you imprison my Mother?"

"Because if you do, I won't have to take you into custody."

"Interesting," Harry said still in that calm reasonable tone. "Under what grounds would you do so?"

"Obstruction of justice."

0 "See," Harry said standing up to face her. "That's the thing. I can swear an oath that I do not know where my Mother is."

"But you must have an idea?"

"I may, but telling you would do no good."

Amelia scowled. "Why not?"

"Because the places where she may be hiding are beyond your reach."

"I could make you tell me? We do have a very powerful truth potion at the ministry."

"And under wizarding law, I am still a minor," Harry said coolly. "You cannot give me any such potion without my legal guardians consent."

Amelia pressed her lips together. The boy was right and she knew it. What was she going to do? She had to find Le Fay or the public would panic.

"It is interesting that you would even suggest such an action," a voice said from behind her.

Amelia turned to see a man with dark hair and blue eyes standing behind her. "Who are you?"

The man smiled winningly. "Tom Riddle at your service," he said bowing. "I am the last of Slytherin's line. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"What business do you have here?"

"Mr. Potter is currently a student at this school. While he is here, he falls under the protection of the Headmaster. As such, the Headmaster may act as his guardian until such time as his true guardian returns. However, that is a moot point. Sirius Black is his godfather and is his guardian since his Mother is unavailable."

Sirius stared at Tom for several seconds. He stood up and cleared his throat. "Quite," he began seeming a little flustered. "As Harry's godfather, I cannot allow you to question him under Veritaserum."

"Very well," Amelia said. She gestured for her aurors to follow her and turned to leave the hall.

"Minister," Tom called.

Amelia turned back to face him. "Yes," she said icily.

"I would consider how you are going to tell the public about this. You may want to think about how you are going to explain your attempt to force a minor to take Veritacerum without his guardians consent. Fae or not, I do not believe the public would like that very much."

Amelia nodded stiffly before turning and leaving the hall. In the silence that followed her departure, Dumbledore strode over to Tom.

"Mr. Riddle," he said softly. "I wonder if I might have a word in my office."

"Of course Headmaster," Tom said. He gestured for the headmaster to precede him out of the hall. "After you."

 _ **XXX**_

Once they were seated in his office, Dumbledore spoke. "That was very noble what you did."

Tom said nothing. He stared straight into Dumbledore's blue eyes. His own eyes were as blank as those of a doll.

"I know who you are. Why would you help Harry?"

"You know who I was," Tom corrected gently. "I was Voldemort, but I am not anymore."

"Who are you then?"

"I am who I always was. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of Merope Gaunt, and Tom Riddle."

A flash of surprise appeared in Dumbledore's eyes before disappearing just as quickly. "What about Voldemort? You don't mean to tell me he is gone."

"I mean to tell you just that. Voldemort was a part of me that was given life thanks to my own fear of death. I have now purged myself of that sickness."

"What do you mean Voldemort was a part of you?"

"Voldemort was a twisted part of my mind born from my hatred of my Father for abandoning me and my disgust at my Mother for her perceived weakness. I failed to take into account my Fathers feelings of betrayal when he'd discovered what my Mother had done. I also failed to take into account my Mothers feelings of rejection when my Father left. I can't condone either action of my parents, but I can understand them now."

"You have changed?" Dumbledore said wonderingly.

"Aye, I have," Tom said gravely. "I hope to use this new chance to protect Wizarding kind."

"Oh," Dumbledore said. "How do you plan to do that?"

"I intend to become minister of magic and then work on a way to move our people to a new world. I do not hate muggles, but I do not trust them either. Let's face it, the only reason the prime minister hasn't ratted us out is the fear that people may not believe him, but that may not always be the case. What if all the prime ministers got together and told the public what they knew? There is no secrecy oath that binds them and even if there was, how would you enforce it? True, they may not be believed at first, but technology is advancing. By my guess, we have maybe twenty years before it will be nearly impossible for us to hide. We need to be gone by then."

"But how will you convince the other countries to go along with this plan of yours."

"I will express my concerns as I have done with you. If they listen and aid me, our work will go that much faster. If they do not…" Tom shrugged. "Then we shall travel this path alone. My concern is the people of Great Britain, not the Wizarding world as a whole."

"Don't you think that is a bit selfish?"

"Tell me Dumbledore, if your house was on fire and you heard that one of your neighbor's houses had been flooded, which would you take care of first? Would you go help your neighbor or put the fire burning your own house out first?"

Dumbledore stayed silent. After a few moments Tom continued.

"I am all for helping my fellow wizards in other countries, but I need to think about my own country and my own people first."

Dumbledore stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You have given me much to think about."

Tom stood. "I will leave you for now. He strode to the door before turning back. "I would really appreciate your help. It would make what I am attempting so much easier."

Before Dumbledore could say a word, Tom had slipped through the door and was gone. He stared at the door for a few moments.

"Perhaps there is hope for our people yet," he said picking a lemon drop out of the bowl on his desk.

 _ **XXX**_

Cyrus froze as he entered his guest room. Lily's glamour was gone. Her blood red hair fell to her mid back. Her golden green eyes and pale skin glowed in the darkness of the room.

"Milady," Cyrus said uncertainly.

"Be at ease," Lily said. Even her voice had changed. It was more musical, light and soft as a flute. "I will be leaving for the Unseelie court this morning. Thank you for allowing me to stay here for the night, but I will not place your family in anymore danger than I already have."

Cyrus nodded. "What will you do once you get there? What about Lily Potter? Will you keep that identity?"

Morgaine inclined her head. "There's no point. As of now, Lily Potter is gone. I shall return to my true name."

"Milady, if you need any help…"

Morgaine stopped him with an upraised hand. "No, you have done me a great service allowing me to stay with you last night."

Morgaine strode passed him, heading straight for the front door. When she reached it, she glanced over her shoulder. "Be on your guard," she said quietly. "Gwyn App Nudd has murdered his son. If he is willing to do that, there's no telling what he'll do next."

 _ **XXX**_

Morgaine stood outside the rusted iron gates. A faded wooden sign had been nailed to the left gate. It simply said 'Unseelie.' Distantly, she could hear the howl of various animals. The growl and snarl of Gabriel's hounds made her shiver. She did not fancy being here once they reached the gates. She looked around, but could see no sign that anyone had been here in ages.

The ground was packed earth as hard as stone. No track marred the grey powdery surface. An icy wind blew the grit into mini sandstorms. Leaning close, she examined the iron closely to see if there was a latch that could be opened.

The metal was free of paint, pitted and chipped as if something had battered these gates long ago. A crow carved from black stone was perched on the tip of the left gate. As she reached out to touch the gate, the crows head turned with a grinding sound.

"What do you want Morgaine Le Fay?" it croaked. Its voice was harsh and sounded like bones crunching under someone's shoe.

Morgaine bowed to the statue. "I wish to speak with your Mistress. I humbly ask Sanctuary here."

"One moment," the crow rasped. It went completely still. If she hadn't known any better, Morgaine would've thought the crow was just a normal statue again.

Anger surged through her suddenly. Why should she have to leave her home because a reporter couldn't keep her mouth shut? How was Harry? Had they taken him into custody? What if they tortured him for information about her? He didn't know anything, but that wouldn't stop them.

"You may enter," the crow said snapping her out of her thoughts.

The gates swung open before her. The rusted hinges creaked unpleasantly, sounding disturbingly like crying infants. She stepped inside and was unsurprised as they slammed shut with a clang. She rolled her eyes. "Really," she said to the empty air? "Isn't that a little cliché?"

A rasping chuckle seemed to come from everywhere. "The old jokes are the best," a voice whispered conspiratorially. "Hello Morgaine, it has been a while. Tell me, why do you only come here when you are in trouble?"

Morgaine gestured and a chair appeared out of thin air. She sat down and crossed her legs. "I always liked it here. Lady Morrigan, I assume you are the queen now?"

"You assume correctly," the Morrigan hissed. "Like I told Puck, I will help you, but I am curious. You could have ruled this court if you'd wanted. Why didn't you?"

"I had ruled Avalon once. Vivienne got me exiled from my home. I wanted to build a family and not have to worry about being banished." She laughed bitterly. "And after all these centuries, it has happened again."

Morgaine jumped as a cool finger stroked her cheek. "I left your quarters free. No one has stayed in those rooms for a thousand years."

"Why would you do that for me?"

The Morrigan was silent for a moment or two. "You are my friend," she said quietly. "You are the only one who bothered to get to know me. You looked passed my role as goddess of death. You saw me as a person, not a monster. Because of that, I swore that there would always be a place here for you."

A tear rolled down Morgaine's cheek. "Thank you."

"Come," the Morrigan said. "I shall show you to your room. Follow the light."

Morgaine giggled. "Most people are told to stay away from the light."

"I'm not most people," The Morrigan said dryly.

Morgaine rose and followed a glowing ball of light down the twisting hallways. She could feel the air growing cooler with each step. She looked around, but saw no windows. The only light came from the ball of light leading her. She grimaced. This court had definitely grown since the last time she'd been here.

Thinking about it logically, she supposed she shouldn't be surprised. The Seelie court probably found a reason to exile even more of its members. As she walked, she reflected that it wasn't so bad here. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Morrigan, have you heard that Gwyn as slain Merlin?"

"Aye," the Morrigan whispered. "A great loss that, but Gwyn App Nudd's time shall come."

"What do you mean?"

"His death draws near," the Morrigan said ominously.

"But how?" Morgaine sputtered. "He said he was invulnerable to everything of this universe."

"I know not," the Morrigan answered slowly. "I only know that he will soon die." She paused as if choosing her words. "It could be that we will all die with him. I see many deaths of elves in the near future, but…"

"But?" Morgaine pressed anxiously.

The Morrigan didn't answer for a long time. "They are hazy, as if the future has not been decided yet."

"The future is always in flux," Morgaine said philosophically. "The smallest choice can…"

"Not this time," the Morrigan said. "When I see a death, it is usually understood that the person whose death I foresaw will die that is no longer the case. The deaths I see now are indistinct. It is if their fates have not been decided yet."

"Great," Morgaine muttered. "So now you're telling me that Gwyn's actions have thrown off the balance of the universe?"

"Take heart," the Morrigan whispered. "We will fight. We may not win, but we will take him with us if we can."

Morgaine said nothing, but she vowed to herself that Harry would live no matter what the cost.

 _ **XXX**_

Tom leaned back in his chair and yawned. It had been a long day. He knew he'd made an enemy of the minister, but he really didn't care. Protecting Harry Potter was the right thing to do. He snorted. Things had definitely changed. He remembered a time when he wouldn't have protected anyone.

Letting his eyes drift closed, he reached out with his magic, checking the wards protecting Hogwarts. They were still active. He smiled in satisfaction. The students were safe for the time being. His mind drifted back to his conversation with Merlin.

 _ **XXX**_

Tom was suddenly wide awake. He looked frantically around his bedroom. Everything was in place. He could see his dresser, nightstand, and closet. Everything was closed up tight. Relaxing, he listened for any sound that might have awakened him, but there was nothing. He breathed in through his nose. There was no smell of smoke. Why was he awake? Merlin's words echoed in his mind.

"I will come to you and explain."

As if the thought had summoned him, a semi-transparent figure appeared before him. Its long white hair drifted in a nonexistent breeze and two yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness. As Tom watched, the figures features solidified into those of Merlin.

Merlin smiled at Tom. "I told you I would come to you." His voice echoed slightly as if he were speaking in a large empty room.

"You said you had something to explain," Tom said.

Merlin drifted closer. "Aye, I do. Listen, Tom Riddle. I am giving you the chance to seek redemption for your past actions."

"What do you mean?"

"You have met Gwyn App Nudd?"

"Yes," Tom said slowly.

"Good, that saves us time. I assume he is the one that forced you to confront Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Alright, so I assume that you would not side with Gwyn App Nudd?"

"He wants to destroy all those without fae blood, what do you think?"

Merlin grimaced. "Good point. Okay, enough beating around the bush. Here is what I've done. I've transferred ownership of certain wards to Hogwarts. These wards will not allow Gwyn to physically enter the grounds. Unfortunately, he has learned how to dream walk. Luckily for all of us, you can only do that with one person at a time and he's concentrating on the Malfoy boy."

Tom winced. "I'd hoped Draco Malfoy had taken my advice and stopped his contact with Gwyn App Nudd."

"Unfortunately not," Merlin said. "He is still allowing himself to be manipulated. Gwyn has promised to help kill you if he helps him kill Harry Potter."

Tom glared at the ghost. "If you knew this when you were alive, why didn't you stop him?"

"I didn't know this when I was alive, but you can't hide things from the dead."

Tom looked down at his comforter. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Merlin said patting his shoulder. Tom felt as if his shoulder had been dipped into a bucket of ice water. "It was an honest mistake."

Floating back, Merlin fixed Tom with a serious look. "They will need your help you know."

"I know, but I don't know how I can help."

Merlin's form began to grow blurry and indistinct. "Watch the wards," he said his voice growing fainter with each word. "You will know what to do when the time is right."

 _ **XXX**_

Tom came out of his memories when he felt a hesitant touch on his shoulder. "Tom," Bellatrix said softly. "Are you alright?"

Tom squeezed her hand gently. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"About the fallen king?"

Tom chuckled. "I forgot how perceptive you can be."

"You can stop him. I have faith in you."

Tom said nothing, but he wondered. What could he offer the others in a fight with a king with the power of a god?

 _ **XXX**_

November slowly passed into December. Harry waited for any word from his Mother, but there was nothing. Had one of the elven courts allowed her to stay with them? What if they hadn't? What if she was all alone without any sort of shelter?

"You need to relax," Daphne said one night as they snuggled together in a chair next to the fire in the Slytherin common room. "She's over fifteen hundred years old. Even if none of the courts took her in, which I highly doubt, this probably isn't the first time she had to rough it."

Harry squeezed her with one arm. "I know your right, but I worry."

"You wouldn't be a good son if you didn't," Daphne said kissing his cheek. "Now come on, let's finish that homework."

 _ **XXX**_

About two weeks before Winter break was to begin, Dumbledore stood up at breakfast one morning. The hall immediately fell silent. Dumbledore usually made announcements at dinner, so this was unusual enough that it caught everyone's attention.

"May I have your attention please," he said into the silence. "I would like to announce an event that will take place due to the Triwizard tournament."

When no one spoke, Dumbledore continued.

"The yule ball will take place on Christmas day. It is an event that is supposed to foster good will and cooperation between the magical schools. All those that are fourth year and above may participate, but a fourth year may invite a younger student if they wish." His eyes twinkled merrily. "The champions will be opening the dance, so I suggest you sharpen your skills Lady and gentlemen." The twinkle in his eyes faded and he became serious again. "Dress robes will be worn," he announced, "but I still expect Hogwarts students to dress appropriately. Other than that, you have until Christmas day to prepare, so I suggest you find a date and get started."

As he sat down, Daphne turned to Harry, arching an eyebrow. "Well?" she asked expectantly.

Harry lifted her hand to his lips. "Daphne Greengrass," he said solemnly. "Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

Daphne let out an exasperated huff. "Alright, I'll go with you quit begging."

Pansy and Ariana giggled. "I guess we just need to find dates," Ariana said.

"I could take all three of you," Harry said innocently.

Daphne grabbed his ear and twisted it hard. "Absolutely not," she hissed. "You're mine."

Harry winced, but tried to stifle his laughter. "It was a joke."

 _ **XXX**_

Malfoy watched Harry celebrate with his friends and scowled. Soon, he would wipe that ugly smile from his face. He fingered the rock Gwyn App Nudd had given him. The yule ball would be the perfect opportunity to give him Gwyn's little present.

He chuckled silently. Yes, Gwyn would take care of Potter once and for all.


	19. Chapter 19Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Harry awoke on Christmas morning and looked down at the foot of his bed. There were only three packages there. Slowly, Harry picked up the package from his Mother.

It was heavy, but only about seven or eight inches long. He could feel something hard underneath the paper. He tore off the wrapping. The hilt of a rapier fell onto his bed. Picking it up, he looked at it carefully.

The hilt was made of leather rapped wood. Looking closely, he could see runes carved into the wood. They had even been cut into the rings that protected the hand that would grip the hilt.

Looking down, he noticed a torn bit of parchment among the rapping. Picking it up, he unfolded it and noticed his Mother's elegant script.

 _ **XXX**_

 _Harry,_

 _This hilt is used for creating a soul weapon. I dare say you will find it far easier than using your wand. Be careful, even with the runes, you will still find it very taxing at first._

 _I am sorry I was unable to be with you on Christmas, but I hope to see you soon. Be sure to keep this with you at all times._

 _Love_

 _Mum_

XXX

Harry placed the hilt on his right side and picked up the next package. He froze as he saw who it was from.

"Merlin?" he whispered. Wiping a sleeve across his face, he looked down at the tiny package guiltily. With everything that'd happened, he hadn't thought of the ancient mage's passing since his Mothers forced departure.

What could Merlin have given him? Why would he give him a Christmas present? He'd never done so in all the time Harry had known him. He tore the paper from the small object. A small blue crystal fell onto his bed along with another note.

"What is it with everyone and notes today," he said as he unfolded the parchment.

 _ **XXX**_

 _Harry,_

 _If you're reading this then I am dead. I always hated how pretentious that sounded and now I find myself using that tired old phrase. Oh well, the universe runs on irony and don't let anyone tell you different. Right, well enough chitchat._

 _I'd bet money if I'm dead that Gwyn App Nudd did it. Bastard probably stole my eye too, but it's not like I'll be needing it anymore, right? Damn, I'd hoped I wouldn't start to ramble, but writing these types of letters is hard._

 _I really don't know what to say to you. You weren't really my student. Yes, I trained you, but Morgaine was responsible for teaching you the big stuff. Nevertheless, I think I can say that we are friends, can't I?_

 _Screw rambling, I can ramble if I want to. This crystal I have given you is a time crystal. It is the only one I've made in over a thousand years. It will send your consciousness five minutes back in time. I gave this to you because I think you are going to need it. Don't ask me why, it's just a hunch._

 _Oh yeah, you can only use it once, so don't waste it._

 _If you are going to try and stop my Father, you're going to need all the help you can get. Hopefully Morgaine is trying to make some good contacts._

 _Take care of yourself and I hope I don't see you for a long time._

 _M_

 _ **XXX**_

Harry placed the crystal with the hilt and looked down at the two objects lying at his side. Both were extremely rare and difficult to make. It was kind of like getting the magical artifact equivalent of a machinegun and a motorcycle for Christmas.

Picking up the last package, he immediately noticed that it weighed nearly nothing. As he tore it open, a folded piece of material fell out along with a small ring with a scratched stone.

"Good," Sirius said appearing beside him. "You finally opened it."

Harry looked up and saw that he was twirling a wand between his fingers.

"Is that Dumbledore's wand? I thought Merlin had gotten rid of that thing?"

Sirius smirked. "He thought he did to, but I rescued it. Call it a hunch or guesswork, but I thought we may need the three Hallows."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked from the cloak, to the ring, to the wand. "Those are the Hallows?"

Sirius inclined his head. "Yep, the legendary Deathly Hallows."

"Wow, were they really made by Death?"

Sirius chuckled running his hands over the wand. "I don't know. Gwyn App Nudd claimed to have created them at one point, but I don't know how true that was. They have a slight feel of elven magic, but that don't really mean anything."

"Why tell me this and why give me the cloak?"

"The cloak was James's," Sirius said quietly. Seeing Harry's face darken slightly, Sirius held up a hand. "I know you don't like him, but he is of your blood just as much as I am. The cloak was to be passed down from Father to son. I thought since he wasn't here to do it, I would."

Harry fingered the silky material. "What do I do with it? I mean, don't get me wrong, but James is kind of the reason I got sent to Azkaban. If he hadn't died…"

"You don't know what may have happened," Sirius said sternly. "He never found out about your elven heritage because I hid it."

"So you're saying he may have sent me to Azkaban anyway?"

"It is possible," Sirius said gravely. "As to what to do with the hallows, I'd like your permission to use them to craft something."

"Like what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Something that will help us stop Gwyn."

"Alright," Harry said without hesitation. He went to hand the cloak to Sirius, but he shook his head.

"No, the cloak is yours. Keep it. Ordinarily I wouldn't ask, but I fear that with the destruction of the other two hallows your cloak may be effected."

Harry touched his Father's shoulder. "Don't worry Dad," he said softly. "We'll find a way to stop him.

Sirius slipped one arm around him and squeezed him tight. "I hope so son," he said almost too quietly to be heard. "I really hope so."

XXX

Morgaine stood in front of what remained of Merlin's Mothers home. The tidy wooden cottage had been reduced to charred bits of wood and a pile of ash. She waved a hand causing the ashes to shift aside. She saw a gleam of white amongst the grey powder and knelt to take a look.

"Damn you Gwyn App Nudd," she swore as she picked up a long slim arm bone. "You will pay for this." Clutching the bone in one hand, she stood and vanished.

 _ **XXX**_

Gwyn App Nudd leaned back on his marble throne in the Seelie court gazing out at the rows of his subjects chattering amongst themselves. It was a pity about Merlin's Mother, but she'd had to go. She was a reminder of his past and he wasn't interested in reliving those difficult times.

Merlin had served his purpose. He'd provided his Father with a new eye. A satisfied smile curved Gwyn's lips upward. For all he knew, that could be the reason Merlin had been born. It wasn't like he'd been a great son. Stretching out his mind, he examined the flow of time in the mortal world.

Unless the ruler desired it, the time in Elphame did not flow along the same path as that in the mortal world. In most of the stories, time flowed slower, but this was not always the case. Gwyn happened to know that in the Unseelie court, time flowed faster in the Mortal world. One day in the mortal world, was the equivalent of a week in the Unseelie court. He frowned as he remembered this fact. What was time like on Avalon? He'd never been allowed there, so he didn't know. After he'd taken care of the Potter boy, it may be time to check into that.

 _ **XXX**_

Vivienne took the wand and ring from Puck and smiled, her white teeth contrasting strangely with her blue skin. "You are sure about this?"

"Yes," Puck said handing her a bit of wood and iron. "I am hoping this works. It's the same stuff Olevanders wand was made of and he managed to injure Gwyn at least temporarily."

"But the cloak," Vivienne began.

"Will need to be sacrificed if we are to stop Gwyn. Daphne has the weapon that Harry and her came up with, but we aren't sure if that'll work."

"How is Harry?" Vivienne asked.

Puck shrugged. "Fine I suppose. He's been quiet since his Mother left. Oh he still jokes and everything, but he's more reserved. He doesn't laugh as much, you know?"

Vivienne nodded absently, looking out at the rolling waves. "Speaking of Morgaine, why didn't she come here, do you know?"

"She probably thought she wouldn't be welcome," Puck explained patiently. "After all, you did exile her from Avalon."

Vivienne didn't respond. There was no point. Puck knew why she had done so and she would not justify her actions to him.

"If you see her, tell her that I will have what you want done as soon as possible. After you've left, I'll separate Avalon's time stream from the mortal world and speed up the passage of time as much as possible."

"How long will it take?"

"About a week," Vivienne said. "Seven hours in the mortal world. Maybe a bit longer if the blacksmiths find casting the protective spells difficult. Why don't you give me about two days your time to make sure everything is ready?"

"I think I can do that," Puck said. "Gwyn hasn't made a move up to this point, so I doubt he'll do anything now."

 _ **XXX**_

Harry leaned back in his seat at the Slytherin table, smirking at his two friends. "So," he said looking around at the twelve Christmas trees decorating the Great Hall. "It's Christmas day. Are you going to tell me who you're going to the ball with yet?"

Pansy and Ariana shook their heads. "No," they said in unison.

"Come on," Harry said. "You've been keeping quiet for the past few weeks. How about just a little hint?"

Daphne touched his shoulder gently. "Let them have their fun," she whispered in his ear, her warm breath on his skin causing him to shiver.

"Alright," he said agreeably. "I guess I can wait a few more hours."

"Good," Daphne said kissing his cheek. She smirked. Her eyes gleamed slightly. "Patients is a virtue after all."

 _ **XXX**_

Later that evening, Harry was waiting for Daphne in the Slytherin common room. He was curious what she would wear. Knowing his girlfriend like he did, he half expected her to come out dressed in all black, so when she emerged wearing a flowing white gown, he was surprised.

The gown covered her from neck to ankles. The billowing sleeves covered her from shoulders to wrist. Harry noticed that the gown was plain with no adornment or frills.

Daphne's black hair had been tied back in a braid, leaving her face fully exposed. Her blue eyes were fixed on Harry's face. He thought he could see a hint of trepidation in that calm gaze.

"You look beautiful," he said drawing her into a kiss. Pulling back, he gazed into her eyes. "I assume that the gown is practical. He gestured at the sleeves. "Those look like something you could hide a weapon in."

Daphne smirked. "Good guess."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "You don't have a weapon in there, right?"

"Have you seen Ariana or Pansy?" Daphne asked taking his hand.

"Not lately, I think they've left for the great hall."

"Come on then," Daphne said. "We need to go see who their dates are."

As they left the common room, Malfoy slammed into Harry nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Watch it," he snarled.

"Sorry," Harry said politely as he exited the common room.

"You know that he ran into you, right?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, but there's no point arguing right now. It's Christmas. I can let it pass this time."

 _ **XXX**_

Malfoy watched Harry leave and smirked. Everything was going according to plan. Soon, Gwyn App Nudd would kill Potter and his Father would be avenged.

 _ **XXX**_

Harry stood outside the Great Hall and looked around. To his surprise, he saw that Pansy was already there with a chubby boy with Blond hair and blue eyes.

"This is Neville," she said walking up to Harry and Daphne. "Neville Longbottom."

"A Gryffindor," Daphne said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Pansy said blushing slightly. "I thought it was time to let old house rivalries go. Besides," she said squeezing Nevolle's arm. "Ye is kind of cute."

Neville blushed, but said nothing. Harry smiled at him.

"It's good to meet you Neville," he said offering his hand to the other boy.

Neville shook his hand hesitantly. Harry glanced back at Pansy. "Have you seen Ariana?"

"Not yet," Pansy said with a mysterious smile. "She went to meet her date."

"You know who she's taking, don't you?" Daphne asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," Pansy said slyly.

"She does," Ariana said from behind them.

They all turned to see Ariana standing there in a red dress with golden trim at the neck and wrists. Her blond hair had been twisted into elaborate braids that fell halfway down her back. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the person standing next to Ariana.

"Viktor Krum," He smiled at her. "No way." Glancing back at his pseudo-sister he pointed at her dress. "Nice dress by the way."

Ariana smirked. "Yes way, Hi guys. Thanks Harry, Mum sent it to me."

"Guys," Daphne asked raising an eyebrow.

"And girls?" Ariana said hesitantly.

"Better," Daphne said smiling thinly. Her blue eyes glowed faintly for a second. Krum took a step back.

"She is spooky," he whispered just loud enough for the others to hear.

Neville nodded. "Yeah."

It was Harry's turn to smirk. "Isn't she great?" He gave Daphne an exaggerated look of adoration. "She can even scare famous quidditch players. What more could you ask for in a girlfriend?"

Daphne kissed his cheek. "That's the nicest thing you've said to me." She turned to Ariana. "So," she said softly. "How did this happen?"

Before Ariana could answer, the doors of the great hall swung open. "Come in," McGonagall said.

Harry and Krum led their dates into the hall. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Neville and Pansy going over to one of the small round tables that had replaced the house tables. Harry and Daphne sat down with the other champions and heads of their respective schools. Harry looked down at the plate in front of him.

Instead of the normal golden plates, this one was silver with small delicate runes etched around its edge. "What do you reckon these are?" Harry asked Daphne.

Daphne glanced down at her own plate. "I don't know. Did your Mother ever run into anything like this?"

"If she did she didn't mention it."

"I forgot," Krum said suddenly. "Your Mother was ze legendary Morgaine Le Fay."

Harry looked up sharply. "Yes," he said wearily.

"I imagine you have learned much magic."

Harry didn't answer. "I am curious," Krum continued. "How have your fellow students treated you since the revelation of your parentage?"

Harry frowned. Seeing this, Krum held up a hand.

"I apologize if I have made you angry. I did not mean to offend, I was just curious."

"Its fine," Harry said thoughtfully. "It's just your question actually made me think. I haven't really thought about it before, but they've treated me exactly the same. I mean I haven't had much contact with the other students, but they haven't tried to attack me or anything."

"That is odd," Fleur said suddenly, shaking her magnificent head, her blond hair flying out behind her. "I have always been hated for being vela."

"I agree it is odd," Harry said his expression distant. "I wonder…"

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Well, Mum is one of the strongest sorceresses on the planet. I wonder if she put some kind of protection spell on the school."

"That would take a lot of power," Daphne said thoughtfully.

"True, but there is a lot of ambient magic floating around here."

Before Daphne could say anything, Dumbledore raised his hand to get everyone's attention.

"Roast pork," Dumbledore said clearly.

A chunk of roast pork appeared on his plate followed by mashed potatoes and steamed carrots.

"Pancakes," Daphne said.

Harry gaped as a large stack of pancakes appeared on Daphne's plate along with several strips of bacon.

Daphne was grinning from ear to ear. "Breakfast for dinner," she said happily. She grabbed a can of whipped cream that had appeared beside her plate and covered her pancakes. She then scooped up a spoonful of strawberries and tipped them onto her stack of pancakes. Picking up her fork, she dug in happily.

Harry watched her for several seconds before looking down at his own plate. "Pancakes," he said clearly.

Daphne looked up when Harry placed his order with his plate and grinned.

"If you can't beat em, join em," Harry said smearing syrup and butter on his pancakes before beginning to cut them up.

The rest of the meal passed relatively quickly, with the table's occupants just making small talk. When the meal was over, Dumbledore stood up. With a wave of his wand, the tables slid back against the walls. Another wave and a stage appeared along with several instruments.

"Oh," Harry deadpanned. "I forgot that we were leading the dance."

Daphne took his hand and pulled him to his feet. As the music played, she drew him out onto the dance floor. They danced slowly around as the music played. Daphne looked deep into his eyes.

"What Krum said has you thinking doesn't it?"

Harry nodded. "I have to wonder if Mum did put some kind of spell on me or on the school. If she did, I wonder why."

Daphne slapped his shoulder gently. "I thought that would be obvious." At Harry's raised eyebrow, she went on. "She loves you idiot."

"I know that, but why the protections. I can take care of myself."

"Can you defend yourself from the entire student body?" Daphne asked pointedly.

Harry looked down. "Good point."

Daphne used one finger to lift his chin. She gently kissed him, probing his lips with her tongue until he opened up and let her in. After a few seconds, she drew back and rested her forehead against his. "If she wanted to protect you, don't knock it alright. There will no doubt come a time when you don't have any protection."

Harry stroked her hair gently. "How did I end up with such a smart woman?"

"You were lucky," Daphne said squeezing him tightly.

The clearing of a throat drew their attention. Turning, they saw Dumbledore dancing with Madam Maxime. He smiled at them, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Ah, young love," he said. "Is there anything more beautiful?"

"Some people may say child birth," Sirius said waltzing by with McGonagall.

Harry snorted. "I'll get back to you on that."

Daphne giggled softly. "If we get married, maybe I'll find a spell that forces you to carry our children."

Harry paled. "What if I don't want children," he said quickly.

Daphne wagged a finger at him playfully. "We both have family lines to continue, remember?"

Before Harry could respond, Dumbledore spoke up.

"I hate to interrupt, but after the ball, may I have a word with you in my office, Harry?"

Harry glanced up at the Headmaster? "Is it very important?"

Dumbledore looked at him gravely. "I am afraid so."

"Midnight work for you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "That will be fine."

Harry and Daphne watched as Dumbledore danced away with Madam Maxime. "What do you think that was all about?"

"I don't know," Daphne said, "but it's a little worrying. Why would he need to talk to you on Christmas day?"

"Must be serious."

"What could possibly be that serious?"

The rest of the ball passed quicker than Harry would've liked. When it finally broke up at midnight, Harry walked Daphne back to the Slytherin common room.

"I'll wait up for you," Daphne said.

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. I want to make sure your safe and I also want to know what Dumbledore had to say."

Harry nodded in acquiescence. "See you in a bit."

 _ **XXX**_

Daphne watched him walk off down the hallway. She couldn't explain why, but she suddenly had a bad feeling. She turned back to the wall that served as the door to the Slytherin common room and stepped inside. Sitting down in a chair, she began her wait for Harry.

XXX

Harry approached the Gargoyle. He was opening his mouth to give the password, when he realized that he didn't know it. The Gargoyle waved at him before stepping aside.

"You are expected," it croaked.

"Thanks," Harry said. He had just stepped onto the spiraling staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office, when he felt the pocket of his robes heat up. The flash of blue light lit up the corridor from end to end. Harry let out a surprised yell as he was yanked through space by a hook behind his naval.

XXX

Harry landed flat on his back on a cold hard surface. Looking up, he saw a man with long blond hair and piercing yellow eyes.

"Hello Harry," Gwyn App Nudd said pleasantly. "We meet at last.'


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Harry looked around the room, noticing the row upon row of elves watching him silently. He knew immediately where he was, where he had to be. The Seelie court.

Gwyn circled him, like a lion circling its prey. His lips were pulled back in a terrible grin and his yellow eyes gleamed feverishly. He stepped closer, looking into Harry's face.

Harry looked into those yellow eyes and felt his stomach drop. There was no sanity there, no compassion, and no mercy. There was just cold glittering madness in those eyes. Harry thought he could smell the fallen king's madness. It was a smell like rotting meat and curdled milk. Gwyn spoke; his voice was surprisingly calm and normal.

"I am so glad to finally meet you. An heir to Avalon. It is such an honor."

"I'm no heir. In case you don't remember, my Mother was banished from Avalon."

Gwyn chuckled. "I was banished, dear boy, but my sons would still be princes, heirs to royal lines."

"You killed your only son, so now you have no heir."

Gwyn smiled. His yellow eyes glittered. "What need does a god have for an heir? My son was a disappointment." He touched his left eye. "Besides, he served his purpose."

"You're no god," Harry said. He was suddenly angry. "You are just a mad king. A tyrant who cares about nothing and no one but himself."

The crowd around the room murmured uneasily. Gwyn's calm expression didn't change. "You are a child," he said almost gently. "I would not expect you to understand."

"Understand what?" Harry growled, "That you want to take over everything and rule it like some sort of insane dictator?"

"Surely, you can understand where I'm coming from," Gwyn said still as calm as ever. "Look at what the wizards did to you." He began to tick points off on his fingers.

"First, they lock your Mother in Azkaban, not for any crime she's committed mind you, but simply for being an elf. It didn't matter that she hadn't hurt anyone. No, all that mattered was that she wasn't human." This last was said with a sneer. "To make matters worse," Gwyn continued. "When you defeated the wizards little Dark Lord, what happened to you? Was your Minister of magic grateful? Did they make sure you weren't injured? No, that would've been humane. They locked you in that hellhole with your Mother. They didn't even have the common decency to let you out on their own. You had to escape and live in fear of recapture. Knowing all that, how can you defend humanity?"

"Because not all humans are bad," Harry said earnestly. "There was a time when I would've happily watched the wizard's burn for what they did to me, but I've learned that I cannot blame an entire race for the sins of the few."

"You're weak," Gwyn said sadly. "You do not have the courage to do what needs to be done. The wizards must pay for banishing us from this world. They've systematically killed every elf they've ever found. Why do they deserve any kindness or compassion?"

"What about the children? Will you really blame an entire race for what their ancestors did? What's the point in that? Even if you are telling the truth, the past cannot be changed. We can only look to the future. Tell me, if they offered you money, houses, and any other privilege you could think of. How would that help you? What would you learn? What does it profit a man to hold on to something that happened centuries ago? It stupid and it serves no purpose."

Gwyn App Nudd's hands began to glow. "Those who do not learn from history are damned to repeat it."

Harry smiled bitterly. "Sadly, whether elf or mortal, most people are too stupid to learn from history." Reaching into his pocket, he drew out the handle of the Rapier. "Do we really have to do this?"

"I'm afraid so," Gwyn said.

"Before we fight, I have one question. How can you justify murdering adults and using children as breeding stock? They are people not animals."

"You are wrong," Gwyn said calmly. "They are not breeding stock as you so eloquently put it. They are people. They will be given a great honor. They will be used to repair the damaged bloodline of the Seelie court. They will learn what an honor it is to be allowed to breed with the fae. You need not worry; they will not marry into fae families until they reach adulthood. They will be treated well. You have my word on that."

"So, you are going to brainwash them and then breed them with the Seelie to fix the inbreeding, is that right?"

"I'm sure it'll be more complicated, but essentially, you are right."

"You are a monster," Harry said heatedly. A golden blade shot out of the handle of the Rapier. Harry slashed at Gwyn's face, but he leaned back, so that the tip of the blade just missed him.

"Is that the best you can do?" he said sounding almost bored. He waved his hand casually.

Harry found himself flying backwards. He'd just enough time to create a shield before he slammed into the stone wall behind him. Sparks of light flashed off the shield, before dissipating on the air. Before he could get back to his feet, he felt an icy hand grip his throat. He was lifted into the air until he was eye level with Gwyn. He struggled to breathe, clawing at the hand frantically, but he might as well have been striking stone.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" Gwyn hissed, spittle flying from his mouth.

"Honestly, no," Harry choked out. The golden blade of light reappeared and Harry plunged it into Gwyn's side."

Gwyn screamed and dropped Harry. He clapped a hand to his side, still howling in agony. Smoke drifted between his fingers.

Harry hit the ground and rolled coming up on his feet. "I had to get close to you," he said grinning.

"Bastard," Gwyn roared. There was a blast of light. Harry screamed as he was lifted into the air. The electricity Gwyn had conjured surged through his body, causing his limbs to jerk uncontrollably. He felt his bladder let go. He tried to let go of the handle of the Rapier, but he couldn't. After what seemed like an eternity, Gwyn canceled the lightning.

Harry fell to the ground, smoke rising off his charred body. Looking down, he saw that the leather on the hilt of the Rapier had been melted fast to his hand. With a wet ripping sound, Harry pulled his hand free, leaving charred bits of skin stuck fast to the leather.

He slowly and painfully climbed to his feet. The front of his robes stuck wetly fast to his legs. He grimaced at the smell of urine. He glared at Gwyn. "That hurt," he croaked.

In answer, Gwyn flicked his fingers. Harry was jerked into the air and slammed into the ceiling, or at least that's what Gwyn tried to do.

Harry twisted in Gwyn's mental grip. Putting his feet against the ceiling, he pushed of, diving straight at Gwyn.

Gwyn's eyes widened as Harry's fist smashed into his face. There was a crunch as his nose broke and his cheekbone shattered. Gwyn fell backward, landing in an ungainly heap on the floor. Sitting up, he spat out a mouthful of blood along with several teeth.

"How," he said thickly. "I am invincible. Nothing of this universe can hurt me."

"You're wrong," Harry said panting. "Merlin proved you can be hurt. You just heal from wounds inflicted by any weapon from this world, but any healing factor can be overtaxed. I just have to find out how to overtax yours."

Gwyn rose gracefully to his feet. Harry watched as his nose and jaw realigned. Gwyn smirked.

"You may be right about overexerting my healing factor, but do you really think I'm going to give you that much time? You'll be dead before my healing factor is overtaxed."

"Maybe so, but I can at least make you work for it." Fire burst from his fingertips, but Gwyn merely waved a hand almost negligently. The fire whiffed out, like a kid blowing the candles out on his birthday cake.

"If that's the best you've got, this little scuffle won't be much of a challenge."

Harry turned his hand palm up. A sphere of water appeared spinning rapidly in the air above his palm. Harry thrust his hand towards Gwyn App Nudd. The water flew through the air and struck Gwyn in the chest. There was a crackling sound. Within seconds, Gwyn had become an ice statue.

Harry heard the crowd around the room draw in a shocked breath. He didn't hesitate. This may be his only chance. Making two fists, Harry thrust out his hands, sending two balls of fire at the fallen king.

There was a roar of flames as the fire engulfed the ice statue.

 _ **XXX**_

Dumbledore reeled in his chair as the wards of the castle rang as if they'd been struck tuning fork. He groaned, blood dripping from his nose. Leaping to his feet, he waved his wand at the fireplace, as flames roared into existence; he took a small crock of golden flu powder from a concealed shelf. Throwing the powder into the flames, he thrust his head into the fire and shouted.

"Sirius, Nimue, we have a problem. Harry has been taken from the grounds."

Minutes later, Sirius and Nimue sat in his office. "What happened?" Nimue asked. "I didn't think anything could penetrate Hogwarts wards."

"I didn't either, but apparently we were both wrong," Dumbledore said hurriedly. "I felt Harry's abduction. He was right outside my door when it happened."

"Gwyn," Sirius growled.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said.

"He had to have help. There is no way he could've pulled this off. Merlin's wards would've prevented it."

"That's assuming Merlin's wards are still active," Dumbledore said.

"They are," Nimue said. "He made provisions in case of his death."

"Well that's something," Sirius said. "So someone in Hogwarts is a traitor and helped kidnap Harry."

Someone tapped on the door. "Enter," Dumbledore said loudly.

Daphne stepped through the door. "Professor, I think…" She stopped when she saw the offices other occupants. "You already know," she said sitting down next to Sirius. "Something has happened to Harry."

"How do you know," Dumbledore said raising an eyebrow.

"Malfoy," Daphne said. "He told me that Harry would return to the castle when hell froze over." She scowled. "He even offered to comfort me, so I kicked him in the balls, and left him pinned to the wall. We can go and get him when we get back, assuming he hasn't bled out."

"Bled out?" Dumbledore asked.

Daphne pulled a wicked looking dagger from her cloak. "The ones I used on Malfoy are conjured, but they'll last for several hours. Even if they vanish, he won't get too far. I put them through both wrists and both knee joints."

Dumbledore gave Daphne a stern look. "You don't know Malfoy was involved."

Daphne glared right back. "Look, I don't have time to explain. Suffice to say that I do know he was involved. You can punish me for my actions later. Right now, we need to get to Harry before it's too late."

"Even if we go, you're not coming," Dumbledore said firmly. "I cannot in good conscience put students in danger."

Daphne's blue eyes blazed. "Harry is mine," she hissed. "I am not the type of woman who sits behind while her man is in danger. I'm going with you. This is nonnegotiable."

Sirius held up a hand. "I don't like putting students in danger, but she's right. I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving her behind, especially with Malfoy incapacitated. If you want to be able to question the boy, we might as well take her with us."

Dumbledore rubbed his forehead as if he were getting a headache. "What about her parents. What do I say to them if something happens to her?"

Sirius smiled grimly. "If things go tits up during this mission, none of us will be saying anything. We'll all be dead."

"Besides," Daphne said. "I have what Harry and I have been working on and it can't be summoned. If you want it, you have to take me along."

Dumbledore let out a growl of pure frustration. "Very well," he said tiredly. "She can come, but how do we find Harry?"

Nimue took charge. "That'll be easy. Magic such as Gwyn used to kidnap Harry would've left a trail. If Sirius and I work together, we should be able to pick up that trail and follow it back to its source."

Sirius stood. One second, he was the tall dark haired handsome Sirius black. The next, Puck stood in his place. He stretched as if finally free of a confining garment. The strands of silver and gold in his black hair gleamed in the torchlight. His storm grey eyes blazed with power.

"That's better," he said taking Nimue's hand. "Sorry, but I needed to shed my glamour to do this. Hell, Morgaine is out of the otherworld, so I might as well be to."

Dumbledore stared at him. "This is the first time I've seen a glamour removed so quickly."

Puck grinned self-consciously. "Sirius black is just as much my true form as this one. I was a changeling left with the Black family to restore their bloodline. They adopted me, but it didn't change what I am. I am Puck, elven trickster of all courts."

"But Puck is centuries old," Dumbledore spluttered.

"I am," Puck explained calmly. "Morgaine regressed herself back into an infant. I thought it was cool, so I decided to do it as well." He shook his head. "Look, we can talk about this later. For now, we need to get to Harry."

 _ **XXX**_

Harry watched as the flames died away. A puddle of bloody water bubbled and frothed where Gwyn had stood. "Finally," he muttered wiping sweat from his forehead.

The water lifted into the air and began to spin rapidly. "You have got to be kidding me," Harry said loudly. "This just isn't fair."

A smirking Gwyn app Nudd formed out of the water and stepped towards Harry. "I told you it wouldn't be that easy. Congratulations though, you manage to strain my healing factor to its upmost limit. I'm impressed." His fist shot out, catching Harry in the jaw.

Harry flew backwards, crashing in to the stone wall behind him. Before he could get up, an invisible force lifted him into the air. He felt himself being bent backward violently. He grunted as his spine creaked ominously.

"I wonder how well you'll heal if I snap your spine," Gwyn said pleasantly.

With a thought, the handle of the rapier appeared in Harry's hand. A golden blade of light flickered into existence, gleaming like a fallen star. As it appeared, Harry felt a sick pulsing ache in the center of his forehead. Blood began to drip from his nose. Raising his soul sword, Harry cut at Gwyn viciously.

Gwyn let out a surprised grunt as the tip of the blade scored a shallow gash in his forehead. Harry fell heavily to the ground. Looking up, he saw the smoking gash closing seamlessly.

"Clever," Gwyn said happily. "This fight won't be over as quick as I thought. I'm going to have fun crushing you."

Harry stood feet spread, sword at the ready. He was running out of options. Maintaining this sword was taking a lot of energy. He couldn't keep throwing magic at Gwyn. It wasn't doing any good. He needed to come up with a different plan and fast.

"What's the matter?" Gwyn taunted. "Are you running out of ideas so soon? Come on, you are the son of Le Fay. I expected a little more diversity from you."

In answer, Harry stretched one arm towards the ceiling and thrust the other hand towards Gwyn. Thunder rumbled overhead, sounding like the snore of a sleeping dragon.

Gwyn smirked. "Merlin tried this trick. It didn't work so well for him."

It was Harry's turn to smirk. "If you thought this was going to be easy, you are sadly mistaken. You wanted a fight, well now you've got it."

"Sounds fun," Gwyn said happily. "I'm going to either be very impressed or highly disappointed. Go ahead, flip that coin."

Blue lightning coursed through the handle of the rapier. The leather wrapped handle burst into flames. The golden blade turned the pure white of freshly fallen snow. Harry smiled icily at Gwyn's shocked expression. "Same trick, different variation."

Before Gwyn could answer, Harry leapt straight at him blazing sword held aloft. He tried to step back, but it was too late. The blade sheared through the top of his forehead, nearly cutting his head in too. Gwyn's eyes glazed over and he crumpled to the floor.

Harry landed on his feet directly behind Gwyn. The flames on the rapiers handle guttered before going out, leaving the handle unscathed. "Wow," Harry said turning to face Gwyn's twitching body. "Mum does good work."

Gwyn's face began to twitch more violently. "Damn! This is getting really frustrating." Gwyn rose back to his feet, but something was wrong. His left eye sat drunkenly in its socket, seeming not to focus on anything. That side of his body shook uncontrollably and his left leg appeared ready to give out at any moment.

"Ery goo," Gwyn said his words slurring slightly. "No one has been able to injure me this severely before." His left eye twitched before focusing on Harry. "But I'm still healing. You did good, but not good enough. Got anymore tricks?"

"He may not," Daphne said appearing beside him, "but I have one."

Gwyn stared at her. "How could a mortal get into this court? I thought I put wards up against vermin."

"Sticks and stones," Daphne said, drawing a large revolver from her cloak. As he saw the gun, Gwyn began to laugh.

"Oh that is adorable," he said clutching his sides. "What are you going to do with that hmm?"

"You mean you don't sense it?" Daphne asked curiously."

"Sense what?" Gwyn asked still chuckling.

"Here, take a closer look," Daphne said sweetly. The roar of the gun was deafening. The mostly silent crowd cried out in shock at the noise. Gwyn reeled back as two holes the size of a man's Fist appeared in his chest. Gwyn looked down, his eyes widening as the blood soaked his shirt. It was obvious that the wounds weren't healing.

With a cold smile, Gwyn tried to take a step towards Daphne. A look of panic crossed his face as his feet didn't move. He stared at his hand, focusing all of his will on moving his fingers. Nothing happened. "What have you done?" Gwyn said sounding dazed.

"Found a weakness," Daphne said. She lifted the gun and pointed it at Gwyn's head. "You melted the cage, but some of the magic remained in the iron. We had it forged into this gun. Thanks to Summer, we also knew about the runes on the cage. Each bullet in this gun has been inscribed with those runes. It wasn't easy, but I'd say it was worth it, wouldn't you?"

"You bitch," Gwyn snarled. "This won't hold me for long."

"I know," Daphne said calmly. She pulled the trigger again. The gunshot echoed around the room. Gwyn's head snapped back from the force of the impact, the top of his head was turned to mush, blood and brains splattering the floor. He crumpled to the floor and lay still. Daphne watched him for several seconds before she glanced at Harry still not taking the gun off Gwyn.

"Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine," Harry said. He gave her a sidelong look. "You know I softened him up for you, right?"

Daphne smiled sweetly. "Of course."

"Well," Puck said appearing with Dumbledore and Nimue. "I think that's a rap. Half his bloody heads missing. I don't think he's getting up from that." He looked around at the Seelie court staring at them in shock. "Uh, shows over. You can go home now."

The crowd didn't move. "Hello?" Puck called. "Anyone home?" He turned to the others. "Well, looks like they're still in shock. Anybody know where there's a handy gravel pit?"

Before anyone could respond, there was a blur of movement. Nimue cried out as two bloody hands gripped the sides of her head. The hands twisted violently. There was a snap and Nimue fell to the floor her head cocked at an unnatural angle.

Turning, Puck saw Gwyn glaring at him, the left side of his face a crimson mess. He didn't have time to say a word. Gwyn's hand shot out and punched a hole straight through Puck's chest. There was a wet tearing sound as Gwyn drew his hand back. Clenched in his fist was Pucks spinal cord.

Puck collapsed face first to the floor, his eyes already beginning to glaze.

Dumbledore raised his wand and fired off a killing curse. The jet of green light flew from his wand straight at Gwyn's face.

Smiling a deaths head grin, Gwyn twirled Pucks spine and batted the light back at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had just enough time for his eyes to widen before the killing curse struck him in the chest and he fell backwards. He was dead before he hit the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter twenty-one**_

Gwyn dropped Puck's still twitching spine and grinned, showing his bloody teeth.

"Good try," he said conversationally. "You managed to hurt me. That is very impressive for a human, but ultimately futile. I told you, I am a god."

"You keep saying that, but I don't see a god," Daphne said. "I see a little boy who treats people like toys and stomps on them when they don't do what he wants."

"Big words for a mortal," Gwyn hissed.

"But not inaccurate," a voice said from behind them.

Turning, they all stared at Tom Riddle. Tom waved at them cheerfully. "There seems to be a party and I wasn't invited. That's a bit rude don't you think?"

Gwyn glared at Tom. "Alright, how did you get here?"

Ariana and Pansy stepped out from behind Tom. "He had help," Ariana said smugly. She smirked. "Your sister says hi by the way."

"This doesn't matter," Gwyn snarled. "None of this matters. So there are a few more of you to swat. Do you honestly think it's going to cause me any difficulty to snuff out your lives? I can do it without a thought."

"Perhaps," Ariana began, "but look how much trouble you've had with Harry and Daphne. You've had trouble killing a mortal and an elf barely into his teens. Your reputation as a badarse really taken a hit, hasn't it?"

"You talk too much," Gwyn said calmly. A blast of purple flame leapt from his palm heading straight for Ariana's chest.

A transparent blue shield snapped into place in front of Ariana. The purple flame struck the shield and vanished.

Gwyn arched an eyebrow staring at Tom. "Do you really think you can stop me, Tom Riddle? You may know how to use magic without a wand, but you are still nothing to me."

"Oh I know that," Tom said. "I just needed to distract you."

"What…" Gwyn began.

"The crystal now," Tom said to Harry.

Harry stared at Tom for several seconds. What was he talking about? Then he remembered. Of course, the crystal Merlin had given him for Christmas. The one he'd said would send Harry's soul five minutes back in time. "But how did Tom know about that?" Digging into his pocket he pulled the glowing blue crystal out and hurled it to the ground.

The crystal shattered with a tinkling sound. The entire court shuddered as reality warped and time was bent back upon itself. Just as everything settled back to normal, Harry saw Gwyn rising up behind Nimue.

Swiftly Harry teleported behind Gwyn and kicked him in the balls.

Gwyn let out a pained sound and collapsed to the ground. Nimue turned around and smiled at Harry.

"That could have gone bad for me, I think," she said shuddering slightly.

"You have no idea," Harry said looking down at Gwyn.

Gwyn glared back. "That was a dirty trick, you bastard."

Harry grinned unrepentantly. "Those who fight fair are doomed to lose. Besides, you're in no position to cast stones. You were going to kill Nimue from behind. That's not exactly honorable, is it?"

Gwyn looked around and saw that Puck, Dumbledore, and Nimue were all standing back to back. His head ached fiercely. Looking down, he saw his hands were shaking slightly. Exhaustion tugged at him like the waters of the Arctic Ocean, determined to drag him down into unconsciousness. What was he going to do? This battle had taken far more out of him than he'd like to admit. He'd hoped a sneak attack would've given him time to recover, but somehow the boy had anticipated that and thwarted him. To make matters worse, the entire Seelie court was watching. He had to end this fight now. He had to show the Seelie that elves were superior to every other race. Straightening his back, he glared at Harry. "This fight isn't over."

"You're right it's not," Tom said appearing in a burst of flame with Ariana and Pansy. "This fight has just begun."

"We brought reinforcements," Ariana said.

No sooner had she spoken, there was another burst of flame. Lady Summer appeared along with Morgaine Le Fay and a tall skeletally thin woman with raven black hair and blood red eyes.

Gwyn stepped towards Tom. "So there are a few more cockroaches to swat. Do you really think a few more elves and two teenage girls are going to make any difference?"

"Let's find out," Tom said, firing five jets of green light from his fingertips.

Gwyn dove to the side, just managing to avoid the curses. He gestured, silver spikes flying from his fingers.

A golden dome shaped shield surrounded Tom. The spikes struck the shield with a deafening clang that echoed around the court.

Opening his mouth, Gwyn exhaled a blast of fire. The fire twisted and writhed, becoming a lunging serpent. The snake lunged, punching straight through Tom's shield. It's snapping jaws just missed his face.

Tom leapt backwards, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to get away from the fire construct. "I've never seen anyone conjure Fiendfyre so easily," he called ducking a swipe of the snake's tail.

"I'm not a wizard," Gwyn said his upper lip curling. "I am not bound by their limitations."

"You always were too arrogant for your own good," Summer said acidly. There was a whooshing sound. Tom winced as he felt heat scorch the back of his neck. Glancing back, his eyes widened. The fiery serpent was gone. There was only a row of scorch marks where it had been.

Gwyn stared at his sister in shock. "How? How did you do that. Fiemdfyre is fire summoned up from the pit. How could you just snuff it out so easily?"

"I am Lady Summer," Summer said emphasizing her name. "All fire is mine to command."

"None of this matters," Gwyn bellowed his yellow eyes flashing with rage and frustration. "You can't win."

Harry walked calmly up to Gwyn. "Who are you trying to convince of that?"

"You can't kill me. No weapon of this universe can."

"That's right," the Morrigan rasped. "No weapon of this universe can kill you, but death is beyond this world."

"What are you talking about?" Gwyn snarled.

Summer clicked her fingers imperiously. Vivienne appeared, her white hair flying out behind her.

"Is it done?" the Morrigan asked.

Vivienne tossed something to Harry. Harry's hand shot out and caught the object. Looking down he saw a spear a little over a foot long. The tip appeared to be made out of a simple stone with some sort of engraving on it.

The other end of the spear appeared to be wrapped in a silvery cloth. Power thrummed through the spear causing the wood to hum in his hands.

Gwyn scoffed. "Crude," he said dismissively. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'd think that was obvious," Morgaine said. "We're going to kill you with it."

"Are you people slow…" Gwyn began.

"Yes we know," Vivienne said mockingly. She imitated Gwyn's superior tone. "Nothing of this universe can kill you, but that spear has been forged from the Deathly Hallows. Those are objects touched by death itself. I think that qualifies as not of this universe, don't you?" She glanced at Harry. "I'm sorry, but we had to retrieve your cloak as well. The power of the spear could only be completed if all three hallows were used in its construction."

Harry shrugged unconcernedly. "You can't miss what you never got to use."

For the first time, Gwyn's haughty expression faltered. "And you really think I'm going to just hold still and let you kill me?"

"No," the Morrigan said, "but we think that our power combined should be able to bind you long enough for Harry to deliver the final blow."

Gwyn's smile was back. He looked at the row of silent elves sitting around the court room. "Get them," he commanded. "Bring me their heads so I can piss in their eyes."

"Okay," Harry said as the crowd of Seelie surged towards them. "That's just gross."

An iron sword appeared in Morgaine's hand. The iron was etched with strange runes and sigils. She cut viciously at the closest Seelie.

The enchanted blade cut through his torso like a hot knife through butter. The Seelie elf screamed as the iron touched him. Where it touched, his skin blistered. Boyles appeared swelling up before bursting open spilling clear puss down his stomach. The smell of rotting meat filled the room. The elf collapsed backwards his skin tearing wetly as he fell.

Daphne's gun roared. Two more elves fell, bloody holes in their foreheads. Black smoke rose from the holes along with the smell of charring meat. At the sound of the gunshots, everyone froze.

The court was silent for several seconds. No one moved. They all stared at the blistered corpse on the ground. Then, the court descended into Bedlam.

Puck knocked a screaming elf away with a punch before snapping one's neck that tried to sneak up behind him. He felt a fiery hand clawing at his back, trying to catch hold of his shirt. Spinning, he saw a Seelie grinning at him. "I'm going to enjoy this," he croaked. Puck nearly gagged at the smell of dirt and rot wafting out of the Seelie's mouth.

"Dude," he gasped. "What did you eat, a shit sandwich?"

The Seelie let out a yell and lunged at him. Puck merely snapped his fingers. The Seelie exploded splattering blood and chunks of meat over a distressingly large distance.

Summer appeared beside him. "And you call them gross," she mocked before waving a hand in a wide arc. A wall of fire swept through the court. There was a Corus of terrified screams. When the fire faded, half the crowd of Seelie was gone. Puck scowled at her.

"Show off."

Summer wiped a speck of imaginary dust of her shoulder. "Jealousy is not an admirable trait, dear," she said lips twitching.

"No it's not," Gwyn said appearing in front of her. "This ends now, sister."

Summer stepped back, placing her feet a shoulder length apart. "Do we really have to do this, brother?"

"You have betrayed me for the last time," Gwyn said. "I always heard that family comes first, but now I know that's not true, at least with you."

"Please," Summer said softly. "Abandon this mad quest. All I ask is that you live among the humans for a year. Take that time to truly get to know them. You have proven that you can change. I know that you spared that woman and her children when you could've killed them and taken their eyes as a replacement for the one Merlin destroyed. That shows me that there is some good in you."

Gwyn looked down at his shoes. For the first time since they'd arrived, he seemed unsure of himself. "The humans must be wiped from the earth," he said quietly. "It's the only way we'll be safe."

"Your paranoia will never be satisfied," Summer pleaded. "Please brother, it's not too late."

Gwyn looked back at her his jaw set. "It is for me. I have to do what needs to be done to protect our people. I listened to you, so now you need to listen to me.

Join me," he said earnestly. "Stop fighting me. With your help, we could crush the mortals sooner than I can alone. You are Lady Summer. Fire, earth, and heat are yours to command. With your aid, we could starve the mortals into a war with each other. That's the one thing they're good at. They love killing one another."

"No," Summer said firmly. "I will not kill and entire race. I am not a genocidal maniac."

Gwyn looked down at the ground sadly. "I see. We have reached an impasse that cannot be breached."

Summer nodded. "Goodbye, brother."

Gwyn nodded back, a tear running down his cheek. "Goodbye, sister."

It was summer that struck first. Roots shot out of the stone floor wrapping around Gwyn's feet.

Gwyn looked down at the roots and they blackened and cracked apart. He gestured sharply with one hand. A massive block of stone plummeted down from above aimed directly for Summer's head.

Summer pointed a finger at the block of stone and it flew apart. Each shard of stone reformed into tiny stone butterflies that dove at Gwyn.

Gwyn threw up an arm to shield his face as the butterflies bit into his skin. His eyes widened as the tiny stone creatures began to multiply. The soon filled the entire throne room biting and slashing at Gwyn's exposed skin. The butterflies quickly swarmed over him, covering him from head to foot. Summer gestured down at the floor. Several of the tiles rose up and became rats that attacked Gwyn's legs.

With a roar, Gwyn released a burst of purple light. The rats and stone butterflies turned to ash. "Nice try sister, but not good enough. Did you really think such simple parlor tricks would defeat me."

Summer smiled slightly. Gwyn's face and arms were covered in several tiny cuts. His right foot was missing the end of his shoe along with his big toe. "It may not have defeated you, but it sure did a number on you, didn't it?" She nodded at his foot. "Do you think you can regrow limbs?"

Gwyn glowered at her. "You think this is funny?"

"Yep," Summer said popping the P. She watched as the cuts on Gwyn's face slowly began to close. "This fight's sure done a number on you. You're not healing nearly as fast as you were before. Are you sure you want to continue this?"

There was a wet popping sound. Glancing down, Summer saw that Gwyn's big toe had grown back. It looked shiny and pink, as if a baby's big toe had been blown up to adult size and stuck on Gwyn's foot. "Now that's just sick," Summer said making a face.

"Enough games," Gwyn snapped. A barrage of purple lightning flew at Summer who just managed to raise a shield in time.

"Still think its funny," Gwyn screamed firing black flames from both fists. "Come on, why aren't you laughing now?"

Summer stumbled backwards, her hands moving in defensive patterns. Her shimmering blue shields sparked and fizzed as Gwyn's attacks struck. Sweat streamed down her face as she struggled to maintain her defenses. She had to think of something. She couldn't keep this up for long.

With a supreme effort, she threw up her hands. Stones appeared in the air above her, each the size of a small house. The stones spun in the air faster and faster. Heat shimmered off them and they began to melt. A sea of lava swirled above her head. Lowering her hands, Summer mixed the lava with her shields. The molten rock was now lit with a pure blue light. Gwyn's attack continued coming, causing the light to grow brighter and brighter.

With an inarticulate cry of effort, Summer flung her hands outward. The glowing blue lava splashed over Gwyn binding his arms and legs tightly.

There was a sizzling sound and Gwyn screamed. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. Summer watched as Gwyn's flesh bubbled and melted. His screams were high pitched, agonized desperate. The lava swiftly hardened trapping him inside.

Once the rock began to cool Summer relaxed. She glanced around the court room. Every eye was fixed upon her. She swayed on her feet. her hands shook uncontrollably. Maintaining her defenses against her brother had been far more difficult than she'd ever imagined.

She cried out as something plunged through her back and exited her chest in a spray of blood. Looking down, she saw the blade of a sword jutting from her ribs. Slowly, she fell forwards. She tried to get her hands up to catch herself, but it was no use. She landed flat on her face on the stone floor. She cried out again as the sword was withdrawn accompanied by a wet sucking sound. With the last of her strength, she rolled over to face her attacker.

Gwyn stood above her, smiling sadly. "You forgot how good I am at illusions, didn't you sister?" His voice was quiet and filled with a terrible pain.

Summer spat out a mouthful of blood. "I suppose I did," she croaked. "But there's one thing you forgot? Funnily enough, it's the same lesson I failed to remember."

Gwyn arched an eyebrow. "Oh? What is that?"

Harry appeared right in front of him. Before Gwyn could move, he'd driven the death spear into his heart. Gwyn's eyes widened as the spear slammed home. Blood burst from his nose and mouth. He staggered back from Harry, looking down in horror at the shaft of the spear protruding from the center of his chest. Faintly, he heard Summer's giggle.

"Never drop your guard." Gwyn crumpled to the ground as Harry withdrew the spear, landing right beside Summer.

"Looks like this is the end for both of us," he croaked, blood dribbling from his mouth.

Summer laughed raggedly. "The death of the old and the birth of the new."

Gwyn shuddered violently. "I'm afraid," he whispered.

Summer took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm right here," she said softly. "I won't leave you."

"Morgaine," she called.

Morgaine knelt beside her. She looked down at the blood spurting out of Summer's chest. "We can heal you," she whispered.

"I'm afraid not," Summer said taking her hand. A helmet of golden light formed over Summer's head. At the same time, a helmet of white light formed above Morgaine's.

"The mantle of Winter will serve you well," Summer said her voice fading. She gestured for Vivienne to come closer. The helmet of golden light moved until it hovered above her head. "The mantle of Summer will serve you well," she whispered faintly.

"You told us the mantle of Winter would choose a new host," Harry said walking up to stand beside his Mother.

"I did," Summer said. "The mantle of Winter has chosen Morgaine because she has suffered hardships. She has been forced to compromise her morals to achieve her goals. She has a ruthless streak in her that will aid her in being the new Lady Winter. For Winter, compassion is not a virtue."

"Shouldn't she have a choice," Harry asked angrily.

Morgaine took his hand. "It's alright," she said kissing his cheek. "I accept this."

Gwyn looked up at Harry. "You fought well and you won our battle. In the end, that is the only thing that matters during war."

The helmets of light descended onto Morgaine and Vivienne's heads. There were two blinding flashes of light, one gold and one white. When it cleared, Vivienne's hair had turned the pure gold of Summer sunlight and Morgaine's hair was as white as snow.

Summer gestured. Fiery chains sprang out of her fingers, binding the remaining Seelie. "Go," she commanded. "Our deaths draw near. When we die, there will be a release of energy that will level this entire court. If you want to live, you cannot be here when that happens."

The remaining Seelie began to struggle against the chains, shouting angrily.

"Let's go," Morgaine said taking Harry's hand. Swiftly, they all gathered in a circle their hands linked.

"Wait," Gwyn called.

Harry looked back at him. "What is it?"

"When the Seelie are gone, this land will begin to heal." He looked at Harry meaningfully. "Do you understand?"

Harry nodded slowly. "I understand," he said quietly, but why are you telling me this?"

"You won our fight," Gwyn said. "In the end, I forgot that strength is only one way to win a battle. Teamwork and cunning are just as important. Now that you've won, I am honor bound to give you any information that may aid you."

Gwyn let out a sigh and relaxed back on the floor. His and Summer's bodies began to glow. As they watched, all the color drained from their skin. There was a feeling in the air, like an approaching thunderstorm.

"We can't wait anymore," Vivienne said urgently. "We have to go now."

"Right," Morgaine said. As they began to fade, Harry stared at the fading Summer and Gwyn. Summer's words echoed in his mind. "The death of the old and the birth of the new."

Just as they were disappearing, there was a roar, like a hundred thunderclaps all rolled into one long sound. The light that accompanied the explosion left an after image on his eyes for hours. Faintly, he could hear the screams of the Seelie as the queen of Summer and the fallen king gave in to death.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Epilogue**_

The Morning after the death of Gwyn App Nudd and Summer, there was a meeting in Dumbledore's office.

In the meeting were Minister of Magic Amelia Bones, Tom Riddle, Nimue, Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Morgaine Le Fay Albus Dumbledore, and Puck. At sight of Morgaine, Amelia leapt to her feet.

"You," she hissed.

Morgaine regarded her steadily. "Me," she said icily. "I will not run anymore." An icy wind blew through the office, fanning her snow white hair out behind her.

"I could have you arrested as a danger to society. You are one of the most infamous dark lady in history."

"You could," Morgaine said loftily, "but what would be the point. I would be gone before they could do anything. I've allowed myself to be pushed around by the pure-bloods for too long. It's time I fought back." She glared right into Amelia's face.

"As for history, do you even know what the real history is? History is always written by the victors. Now, I admit that I did some terrible things all those centuries ago, but I didn't start the war that occurred. Did I have a hand in it, yes? Would I do it again if given the chance, no. I regret my actions, but all the regret in the world cannot change the past. Fourteen years ago, I was complacent. I allowed myself to be captured and locked in Azkaban. I will not do so this time. If you attempt to take me in, you will suffer."

"Is that a threat," Amelia said quietly reaching for her wand.

Bands of ice formed around her wrists. The bands spread into chains which drew her arms behind her, binding them tightly. Amelia stared at Morgaine, her eyes wide. She strained to break the chains of ice, but they tightened painfully. She ground her teeth together, but made no sound. She would not give Morgaine the satisfaction of crying out.

"No," Morgaine whispered, her voice echoing strangely. "It's not a threat, it's a promise."

Tom spoke up. "I think it would be best if you resigned minister," he said. "Do remember this; there were several witnesses in this room. Some of whom would have no reason to lie. If this goes to court, we never saw anything. All we saw was you trying to arrest a woman who has done nothing wrong."

"I could make you take Veritaserum," Amelia said. "You would be forced to tell me the truth then. As for doing no wrong, this is Morgaine Le Fay. Have you forgotten her history?"

"What has she done wrong exactly? She has lived amongst us for several years. Under what grounds would you arrest her? You could force us to take Veritaserum, do remember that it is controlled by strict ministry guidelines. How would you justify it to the public, hmm? After all, three of those witnesses are minors, and one is the former chief warlock of the Wizengamot. Before you say the public doesn't need to know, I assure you they would find out. If not by me then by someone else."

"Retire," Tom said almost gently. "You are too close minded and bigoted to do what needs to be done."

Amelia stared at the occupants of the office in disbelief before spinning on her heal and storming out of the room. After the door had closed, Dumbledore gave Morgaine a stern look.

"I do realize that the ministry hasn't been kind to you, but was it really necessary to threaten her? She is just going to come after you even harder now."

"Let her try," Puck growled. "The wizards need our help even if they don't know it yet. There is a lot of work to be done and not much time to do it. We have no time for a minister who is going to deny aid because of an issue of race."

"You didn't even tell her your idea."

"No," Morgaine said patiently. She gave Dumbledore a pitying look as if he were a child that just couldn't grasp the concept she was trying to explain. "In case you didn't notice, as soon as she saw me, she tried to threaten me. I expect she just thought I'd roll over and take it. That's not going to happen. I intend to do what needs to be done to protect my family. Elphame is a different realm. I have spoken to Vivienne. If they persist in treating us like second class citizens, we can always be a lot more selective in those we allow into our domain."

Seeing Dumbledore's frown. Tom hurried to reassure him. "No decision has to be made today. Luckily for us, we have plenty of time to change the minds of the Wizarding public. However, there is another matter to discuss."

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"The Triwizard tournament," Tom said. "What's going to happen now?"

Dumbledore glanced at Harry before turning back to Tom. "With Gwyn gone and you reformed, I really don't see a problem. Concentrate on ousting the Minister. Hogwarts should be safe for the time being. Morgaine is here. If you can somehow convince Amelia to leave her alone, we should be fine."

Tom nodded. "I'll take care of it. You have my word."

"Good," Dumbledore said. "Do not kill her. There has been too much death this past year as it is."

Tom frowned. "Very well," he sighed. "I will not kill her, you have my word."

Dumbledore nodded in satisfaction before turning to Harry. "Will you be alright completing the tournament?"

Harry nodded. "Sure," he said smiling slightly. "It should be rather relaxing now that all the trouble is over."

"Now that we've got that taken care of," Morgaine said standing up. "I've got to go."

"Go," Harry asked looking concerned. "Where?"

Morgaine squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll be back in a few hours. I just have to meet with someone."

 _ **XXX**_

Morgaine sat across from Vivienne on Avalon's beach. The cool wind coming off the ocean blew her hair back. "I think this would be for the best. The mantles of Summer and Winter were created from the magic of the land. It's time they were given back."

Vivienne nodded. "I think we should combine the mantles and then split the combined mantle into three parts. A part will go to each court."

"Agreed," Morgaine said. "This will insure that the land of the Seelie is healed far faster than it would be naturally. I'm surprised Gwyn hinted at that information."

"Maybe he was trying to redeem himself a little. He may have been arrogant and had a God complex, but he thought he was doing what was best." She looked at Morgaine seriously. "Are you sure it is wise to bring the wizards here? Faerie food and drink will change the one who consumes it. Give it long enough and the wizard race will be changed permanently."

"I know," Morgaine said. "I don't necessarily like altering an entire race. It feels too much like what Gwyn was trying to do, but it's really the only option we have if we want to save them."

Vivienne touched her shoulder. "Gwyn wanted to kill them. We are trying to save them. There is a big difference. I do have another question for you."

"What's that?" Morgaine asked.

"Surely you are aware that not all of the wizards will come here? What will you do with the Muggleborns and what about the pure-bloods that don't want to leave?"

"We'll take those that are willing to come. Tom intends to take the goblins and all the magical creatures with them when they leave. As for the Muggleborns, he wanted me to talk to you about that."

"Oh?" Vivienne said curiously.

"Yeah, he wanted me to ask if the fae would be willing to take in the Muggleborn children. He knows that those children adopted by the fae eventually go native."

"True," Vivienne said. "I think there'd be some fae families that would be willing to do that, but why take them away from their parents? I assume that is what you will be doing. Don't you remember how you felt when James did that to you?"

Morgaine looked away from her sister's piercing gaze. "I don't like it either," she said defensively, "but it's the only way those children can be protected. Once the wizards are gone, there will be no one to teach them how to control their magic."

Vivienne nodded sharply. "What about the parents," her tone was clipped.

Morgaine winced. "Their memories will be erased. All records of the child will be erased. They will have no memory of ever having a child. The Mothers body will be returned to the state it was in before she became pregnant. All evidence that she was ever pregnant will be removed."

Vivienne closed her eyes. She breathed deeply. This idea of Morgaine's was terrible, but she could see the necessity. What life would a magical child with no training have? Assuming they lived to adulthood and gained a modicum of control, what were the odds they'd be accepted? The more likely outcome would be shunning by the other children and then government experimentation when their abilities were discovered."

"I don't like it," Vivienne said tiredly. "You are taking the parents child away from them without giving them a choice in the matter."

"It is the best of bad choices," Morgaine said. "Let's just say we take the children with us, how would their parents react to being in a place made of magic. Humans with no magic are unable to eat Faerie food without terrible consequences. Remember, they tend to party all the time and eventually forget about their old lives. What example would that be setting for the child?"

Vivienne said nothing. She stared out at the ocean for several moments. At last, she turned to face Morgaine.

"I think Nimue should be over that department. After all, she was adopted by the fae centuries ago. Who better to take care of the removal of the Muggleborns from the mortal world than her?"

"I'll talk to her," Morgaine said.

"Good," said Vivienne. "Now come on, we need to get to work with the mantles."

 _ **XXX**_

Several hours later, Vivienne and Morgaine stood at the edge of the Seelie land. Bare blackened earth stretched to the horizon. Birds circled overhead, looking in vain for a place to rest. Deer, cattle, and other grazing animals prowled restlessly across the earth. A Solitary squirrel scampered across the ground, chattering loudly.

Morgaine looked at Vivienne confused. "How did the animals survive do you think?"

Vivienne watched the squirrel pick up a rock in its pause before dropping it. "I think she probably willed the energy to just kill the elves and any other fae in the court, but leave the animals alive. You know that magic is intent based. Besides, all the fae that weren't inbred bastards had already left."

"Well," Morgaine said watching the birds circling. "Let's get this over with before the birds fall out of the sky from exhaustion."

Vivienne and Morgaine clasped hands. Stretching their other hands out in front of them, they turned their palms down towards the ground. A wave of energy swept across the land. The light accompanying the energy blinded them for a few seconds. When the light faded, Morgaine gaped.

Trees of every possible variety stretched their branches towards the sky. Lush green grass covered the land. A clump of grass moved and a surprised looking squirrel popped its head up. Seeing a pecan tree a few feet away, it scampered towards it, chattering happily. Before it got halfway, a hawk swooped down, grabbed the squirrel and settled in the tree to eat its breakfast.

"Well," Morgaine said as the hawk began to devour the still twitching squirrel. "I guess that's the law of the jungle."

Vivienne wiped a tear away. "I liked that squirrel," she said softly.

Morgaine rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said. "We've got to take the Morrigan's portion of the mantle to her."

XXX

The Morrigan leaned back on her throne reveling in the power that flowed through her. "Thank you," she said happily. "I appreciate this gift. She looked at the sisters shrewdly.

"The Seelie land has been healed?"

Vivienne nodded. "Yes."

"I assume that you intend to move the wizards there?"

Vivienne assented again.

"Good," the Morrigan said chuckling nastily. "The fae will breed with wizards and fill the land with their half-breeds. I cannot think of a better punishment for the inbred bastards. I just wish they could be here to see it."

Morgaine and Vivienne were silent. The Morrigan gazed at them in silence. "Morgaine," she said at last. "You will always have a place here if you require it."

Morgaine bowed. "Thank you Milady."

The Morrigan inclined her head. "You may go," she whispered.

 _ **XXX**_

As they returned to Avalon, Vivienne turned to her sister.

"Will you take her up on her offer to return to the Unseelie court?"

Morgaine stared straight ahead. "Harry and I have nowhere else to go. The Morrigan was kind enough to give us a place at her court. I see no reason not to take her up on her offer."

Vivienne glanced at her. "You could return here."

Morgaine wouldn't look at her. "I was banished, remember?"

Vivienne flinched. "I was wrong to do that. This was your home. I should never have banished you from it. You're my sister and I abandoned you for centuries. I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You really hurt me," Morgaine said softly. "You were the only family I had left. I admit what I did was totally wrong, but you just kicked me out of my home. For centuries I wandered from place to place. Even when I stayed in Wizarding settlements, I had to move on after a few decades to prevent them from noticing I wasn't aging."

Vivienne stayed quiet. She simply listened as Morgaine let out the hidden pain of her heart.

"It's true I made a fortune over the past fifteen hundred years, but money won't bring you happiness. I never started to truly live again until I had Harry." She looked up at Vivienne. "I'd like to come home, but not yet. I think we should take things slow. I don't want to rush home before I'm ready, you know?"

Vivienne nodded. She drew Morgaine into a tight hug. "You'll have a home here when you're ready."

"Thank you," Morgaine said wiping a single tear off her cheek. She grinned at her sister. "I have to say you look a lot better with white hair."

Vivienne giggled. "And you look better with red." Clasping hands, they released the last of the mantle into Avalon. After the light had faded, Morgaine gave her sister one last hug. "I've got to get back to Harry. He'll probably be worried."

Vivienne stepped back. "Don't be a stranger."

"See you soon," Morgaine said.

 _ **XXX**_

Harry stared at his Mother. "Isn't that like kidnapping?"

"Technically, yes," Morgaine said.

"What about the adult Muggleborns that are already here?" Pansy asked.

"They will be given the same choice that the pure-bloods are given. We will not force anyone to do anything they don't want to, but they will have to realize the consequences of staying."

"I don't like the idea of stealing children," Nimue said quietly. "At least in the old days it was equivalent exchange. The fae took a child and left their own child in its place. This…" She threw up her hands helplessly. "This is just wrong."

"There is also the fact that this idea can be manipulated. I could see certain fae simply taking a child that they wanted regardless whether they had magic or not," Daphne said.

"How long will they be left with their parents?" Harry asked.

"They will be taken as soon as they're born," Morgaine explained patiently. "Please understand we do not want to cause the parents of the child any pain. We are simply trying to protect the children."

Nimue rubbed her temples. "Alright," she said finally. "I'll agree to this, but we don't begin this process until the wizards are moved to Elphame. That will give us time to come up with a different idea."

"Agreed," Morgaine said. "If you can come up with something, I'll gladly listen. I don't like this idea any better than you do, but it's the only way I can think of that will protect the children."

Nimue stood. "I'll get started right away."

They all watched as she strode from the room. "Do you think she'll find something?" Harry asked.

"I hope so,' Morgaine said. "I really hope so."

 _ **XXX**_

 _ **Six Months later**_

Dumbledore looked out the window watching the students play on the ground. The June sunlight bathed everything in a golden glow. He turned as he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," he called.

Tom strode confidently into the office. Waving his hand, he conjured a chair and sat down. He leaned back in the chair and stretched like a cat after a long nap.

"Hello, Minister," Dumbledore said sounding amused. "How goes your first day at the job."

Tom groaned theatrically. "Remind me again why I wanted this job?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought. "Perhaps because you wanted to help the Wizarding world?"

"Right," Tom drawled. "Cutting through the red tape of politics is going to be far more difficult than I thought. I never really thought of how difficult it was going to be to convince all the wizards to leave. I just thought once I explained everything to them, they'd at least listen. After meeting with the Wizengamot, I see that I overestimated my ability to persuade people and underestimated their stubbornness."

"Giving up?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I'll just have to try harder. I am going to have to present my idea to them in a different way. I thought once I got rid of my old followers everything would go smoothly, but not all pure-bloods followed me." He sighed. "Twenty years or so is all we have Albus. Not only do I have to move the witches and wizards of Great Britain in that time; I have to convince them that a move is necessary."

"Great Britain?" Dumbledore questioned. "Aren't you going to try and convince wizards of other countries that a move is necessary?"

Tom shook his head. "I'll tell them of my suspicions, but my concern is for the people of the United Kingdom. It will be up to the leaders of other countries to move their people."

"Can the Seelie land support all the Wizards?"

"Morgaine says it can," Tom said. "She showed me a map once. The Seelie land is as big as the UK and the Americas combined."

Dumbledore relaxed slightly. "But what about the Wizards from different cultures. Even if the land can support them, expecting them all to get along is madness."

"That'll have to be worked out as it happens. I don't have all the answers, Albus. This is not a story. Everything is not tied up in a neat bow. I'm just trying to give my people a fighting chance for survival."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand and I'll help you in any way I can."

Tom rose. "Thanks Albus. I better get going. I've got a meeting with the Bulgarians in half an hour."

As he reached the door, Dumbledore spoke. "Right after our meeting at Christmas, Amelia dropped all the charges concerning Morgaine. She even gave her a full pardon. I don't suppose you know anything about that?"

Tom grinned mysteriously. "Isn't magic wonderful?" he asked. He opened the door and was gone. As the door closed behind him, Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

He liked this new Tom Riddle. He seemed more relaxed than he ever had. He would look forward to seeing how everything played out. He ran his fingers through his auburn hair. Thanks to Morgaine and Merlin he had a far greater chance of seeing that now. Tom was right. Magic was wonderful. It could even explain how an old man could get his youth restored. Who knew magical accidents could have such fantastic results? His lips twitched. That was the story they told the public anyway.

 _ **XXX**_

Harry and the girls stood on the shore of Avalon looking out at the ocean.

Harry glanced around at his friends. All the girls looked totally relaxed and happy. He grinned as he saw that Daphne had developed a tan. Seeing his smile, Daphne raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Avalon's been good for you," Harry explained. "You've got this nice little tan going on."

Daphne frowned. "I know," she said pouting. "It'll ruin my reputation."

"Never my love," Harry said magnanimously.

"Get a room," Ariana called.

Harry glared at her playfully before turning serious. He glanced first at Daphne and then at Pansy.

"How did you convince your parents to move here anyway?"

"We didn't," Pansy said. "Tom did. I guess that because we were your friends, he came to our families personally. It didn't take much to convince mine or Daphne's folks to move. Daddy's potion business had been floundering for years now. I think he viewed the move as a fresh start. Luckily for us, your mum was able to help them move their money here. Since Daphne's parents had roots here, both our families asked permission to move to Avalon." She glanced at Daphne. "I didn't know that Vivienne commanded for your family's fortune to be left alone. I bet that was a pleasant surprise."

Daphne's lips turned up slightly. "It was. Vivienne is fae though. She probably knew we would be back."

"Probably," Harry said. "The elves don't hold much for divination, but they do have hunches every now and then."

"How is your Mother and aunt's reconciliation going?"

"It's going," Harry said evasively. The truth was things were going slower than he'd hoped. He'd wanted to return to Avalon as soon as he knew his friends were there, but Morgaine was hesitant.

She didn't want to return while everyone still feared her. She wanted to at least be able to walk down the street without worrying about whispers and pointing. Harry hadn't liked it. He'd argued that it could take years before people reached that point. Morgaine had calmly explained that time was the one thing they had. She had agreed to start making trips to Avalon. They were staying for the Summer this time. Morgaine wouldn't be returning to the Unseelie court until it was time for Harry to go back to Hogwarts.

"It's strange," Daphne said. "We're living here, but we'll be going back to Hogwarts in September."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but it's our only option right now. Until the wizards of Britain move, Hogwarts will stay where it is."

"Do you think that'll happen before we graduate?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know, but I doubt it. It's going to take a decade at least before everyone is ready to move. Tom told Vivienne that he hadn't expected everyone to be so stubborn."

"But it will happen," Pansy asked anxiously.

"I imagine some will move," Daphne said, "but I don't think all will agree to leave."

"What will happen to the ones that stay," Ariana asked.

"They will have to adapt or perish," Daphne said distantly.

Harry said nothing. He merely continued staring out at the ocean. He thought Daphne was right. It would be optimistic to expect every wizard to move all their earthly possessions to Elphame. However, those that stayed would be forced to join the Muggle World.

Tom had already talked to the Goblins. Surprisingly, they'd agreed immediately to the move saying that they didn't care where they lived as long as they could mine the earth once they got there.

Harry felt Daphne take his hand. Her warm lips touched his cheek. "Are you alright," she whispered.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Just wondering about the future."

"Worry about today," Daphne advised. "The troubles of tomorrow will happen when they happen."

"What about the Muggleborns?" Pansy asked.

"Nimue has been investigating. She's been tracking the bloodlines of the Muggleborns. Surprisingly, a lot of their families have fae ancestry. She thinks the parents could consume faerie food without ill effect."

"So they may not have to take the children from their parents/" Pansy said happily.

"It's looking that way," Harry said smiling. "There's still a chance we'll have to do that with those families that don't want magical children, but Mum is hoping they can convince some of the parents to come here. At least they have a choice now."

"Enough talk," Daphne said. "Come on, let's go swimming." Without another word, Daphne took off running back towards her house to change.

Harry watched as his friends ran to get their swimming gear. He felt more relaxed than he had in years. Whatever happened with the wizards and the elves was future. For today, he was going to enjoy the time with his friends.

 _ **The End**_

A/N Well, that's it. This story is done. I hope you enjoyed it. Before you ask, there will not be a sequel. If anyone wants to pick up the story from here, let me know.

Till next time.

Wizmage


End file.
